Light up the World
by Finchelislove
Summary: The Sequel to Go Your Own Way. About Finn, Rachel and Chris in New York. Growing up, becoming adults and learning how to be a family without theirs around. -Completed-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rachel POV

"Finn!" I call when I walk in the door to our brand new apartment. It only took us a week to unpack and I put Noah to work on hanging pictures and painting the rooms. Chris's room is green with a lion theme that Finn and Noah picked out.

"I'm in our room." He calls back.

I walked past the kitchen and see Noah stirring something over the oven, "Hey Berry!" He says with a wave and I nudge him in the back.

"I told you not to call me that." I say with a laugh.

Noah turned to me and stuck the spoon he was stirring with in my face, "Once you start calling me Puck like everyone else, I will stop calling you Puck. I don't want anyone here to hear you calling me Noah and have that turn into a thing."

I roll my eyes and push the spoon out of my face, "Okay, Puckerman."

"No! Not Puckerman! Puck. I'm serious Rachel." He says sternly and I attempt not to laugh.

"Okay, Puck." I finally say with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked from behind me. I turned to look at him holding Chris who is reaching his arms out for me.

"I'm being scolded on calling Puck the correct name." I walk over to Finn and Chris and take Chris into my arms and reach up to kiss Finn. "I got all your school supplies for tomorrow. The bag is by the door. Are you excited?" I ask him with a big smile.

He kisses my cheek "I am so excited." He says with a grin. "And Chris is excited too. He's going to meet new friends and have a great first day, huh buddy?" He directs towards Chris, tickling his belly. I notice he has on his wedding ring.

"You decided to wear the ring?"

"It still bugs me, I have a rash in between my fingers." He complains, "But, I looked it up, and it says that after a while the rash goes away and your finger gets used to it, but I have to wear it all the time in order for me to get used to it."

I laugh and take his hand looking down at the ring. The word _Faithfully engraved_ on the side, and match it up with the _Forever Yours_that is engraved on mine. I smile down at our rings as the memory of our ceremony comes flooding back.

_"And Rachel, do you take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband? For better or worse? In sickness and in health? For as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me and I am looking straight into Finn's smiling face. The smile hasn't left his face all day, ever since I told him I would marry him. _

_"I do." I squeal out with the widest grin I think I've ever had. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling. I look behind Finn and Noah and Chris, Chris grinning from ear to ear and my heart has never felt so whole. _

_"Forever yours." Finn says in a hushed voice. _

_"Faithfully." I say back with a small giggle because I hear Chris giggling behind Finn from Noah tickling him._

_After we exchange the rings, and sign the certificate, Noah, Quinn, Finn and I went bowling to celebrate. He was still in his suit and I was still in my white summer dress, which looked ridiculous with the shoes. When don't stop believing comes on we all sing it loudly and Finn and I dance in the middle of the bowling alley. Noah and Quinn take our lead. I think about the past year and I think about my life with Finn. I am happy. _

_"I love you, husband." I say up to him. _

_"I love you more, wifey." He says down to me kissing my lips lightly before hugging me tightly and I feel every worry wash away from me in that moment. _

_"I will never forget this."_

Chris's cooing in my arms knocks me back to my senses.

"do do do" He keeps saying. Finn's face lights up.

"I think he's trying to say 'Da-Da'" He whispers to me before getting on his knees so he is eye level with Chris and pointing to himself. "Da-Da" He says over and over with a big smile. "Da-Da and Mama" He says pointing to me.

"Da-do" He says once before finally letting out the words we're all waiting to hear. Even Noah has stopped cooking and is biting his lip in anticipation.

"Da-Da!" Finn prompts.

Chris puts his hands on Finn's face and smiles widely, "Da-Da!" He screams pinching Finn's nose.

"Yes! Da-Da!" I say in a high pitched squeal and I drop to my knees too and we're holding Chris between us who is screaming 'Da-Da' over and over again.

Puck joins us in our celebration for a moment until he hears his water boiling over and I have never been so proud.

"You did it, Chris!" Finn says picking him up, "You said your first word."

Chris looks at me and back and Finn and keeps saying 'Da-Da'. He must know he did something right. Finn's glow doesn't go away for the rest of the night, and rightfully so. Puck tries to get him to say "Puck-Puck" for about an hour after dinner before giving up and we just laugh and hope he doesn't learn Puck's name too soon. It'll be way to close to other words that I never want to hear come out of his mouth.

Our little family is pretty damn perfect.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Finn POV

18 Months Later.

"Five Monkeeeeys, Daddy!" Chris screams at me as I lay him down.

"C-Money, he's read that to you three times." Puck groans from the door.

"Unky Puck!" Chris says with a grin. "you weed it to me."'

"Yeah, Unky Puck!" I agree with a grin. Puck starts to walk in and I kiss Chris's head, "I love you, monster." I say to him and he growls as if he is a monster.

"wuv you Daddy." He says hitting my face a little harder then I would have liked.

"Don't hit, little man!" Puck scolds.

"Sowy Daddy." He says with a unapologetic grin and then hits Puck's arm. "weed!"

He's a demanding little guy, but I am so in love with him it's ridiculous. When I return to the kitchen I see Quinn is cleaning the dishes. "It was my night to do that."

"You just had to read Five Little Monkeys Sitting on a Tree five times. You get a break." She says handing me a beer and motions for me to go take a seat in the living room. I don't fight it, I am really tired. Ever since Rachel has been in the Spring Musical for Juliard I've been a full time student and basically single Dad. Luckily Puck has been helping out a lot and Quinn has been doing all the cooking so I haven't had to do much else. But, it's been difficult. I turn on the Bulls vs Heat game and drink my beer while I wait for Rachel to get home.

It's been pretty cool having Quinn here. I thought it would be weird when she moved in 6 months ago, but her and Rachel have become really close. It's true what they say hate and love are just a footstep away... or something like that. I'm not good with remembering sayings.

We found out that Blaine and Kurt are moving here in August, and I'm pretty stoked for that. Blaine will be going to school with me, I mean if I'm still at NYU. And Kurt will be going to Juliard with Rachel. It'll be really cool.

"You heard anything from your agent?" Quinn asks me as she hands me my second beer in perfect timing with me finishing my first. "What's his name? Chan?"

"Chandler. I just call him Chan when I want to piss him off." I say with a chuckle. "He said he's still negotiating with the Jets, but we won't know anything for sure until the day of the draft."

"What if someone else drafts you? Like the Bulls?" She asks trying to pretend like she cares about sports at all.

"The Bulls aren't a football team, so that's really unlikely."

Quinn giggles, "Oh yeah, well what if someone from another state drafts you?"

"I'll try to get traded."

"And if you don't?" She asks with good intentions but the phrase unnerves me.

"I don't know, Quinn!" I spit out.

"Hey!" She says putting her hands up, "Didn't mean to upset you, just trying to see if you have a plan B."

"No. I don't. Plan A is the only plan that will work. So, that is the plan I'm going for." I growl.

"Finn..." She starts as I hear the door open and see Rachel burst in.

"He's already asleep?" She asked with tears in her eyes. This is the third night this week she hasn't seen him before he went to sleep.

Just as I'm about to speak, we hear little footsteps and Chris's baby voice, "Mama" He says running in. His feet running faster then he can control and her runs right into her legs.

"Monster!" She says with a big smile picking him up.

"Unky Puck wet me stay up."

"We love Uncle Puck!" She says with a smile kissing his cheeks and hugging him tight.

He wraps his arms around her neck and kisses her cheek. "I meeesed you."

"I missed you too, Chris." She says.

"Sing to me, Mama." He demands.

"Anything you want, Monster."

Chris thinks for a moment, "The song 'bout Daddy."

She laughs and grabs my hand helping me up, "Come with us?" She asks and I gladly follow. I can't wait to listen to her sing this song, Chris hasn't asked for it in a couple months.

I stand in the doorway and look at Rachel as she sings "My Man" to Chris and I grin from ear to ear. Her voice is perfect, and Chris's smile is amazing. Afterwards he claps and we kiss both cheeks and tell him we love him and turn on the night light.

"Did you check for monstews?"

"I checked three times, Chris. You're the only monster I found."

"wuv you Mama, wuv you Daddy."

We make our way to the living room where Quinn and Puck are going at it on the couch, "Request for relocation?" Rachel asks loudly and they both assemble themselves and laugh hysterically.

"You hungry, babe?" I ask taking her in my arms.

"I had a pretzel." She assures me.

I glare down at her, "You're getting a little two skinny for my liking with all the long hours."

"It's the routines too, Finn." She says reaching up to kiss me. "Just take me to bed." She says with a yawn and I scoop my lady up and walk her to our bedroom. She changes into her pajamas and I strip down to my boxers. She curls up next to me and puts her head on my shoulder and yawns in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you." I whisper back before turning to kiss her and she backs away, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I really am just tired." She assures me running her fingers through my hair.

I pout against her lips, "I don't like this stupid show."

"It's Fiddler on the Roof, babe." She protests.

I shake my head, "I don't care if it's God on the roof, or a fucking 100 million dollars on the G.D. roof. I want my wife back."

"I'm here." She says wrapping her arms around me, "I am right here." I feel her breath on my neck, hot and moist and her begin to kiss my neck. I moan a little from the feeling and pull her into me.

"Stay here with me."

"Forever." She promises before letting herself fall into me.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rachel POV

Finn slams his phone down in frustration and walks in the living room and throws himself on couch, "I can't stand when Kurt gets like this."

"What's he doing baby?" I say as I get up from my place on the couch and go to sit on his lap. It's Puck and Quinn's date night and Chris is already asleep so we're alone for the first time in a while.

He pulls me in close, "He's mad that we won't be having the birthday party for Chris in Ohio. Because him and Blaine are taking their spring break there."

I roll my eyes, "We did that for his first birthday, and I can't. I'm already taking day off from the play and the director isn't happy about using the understudy for my part."

"And I can't he knows the first round of the draft is the day before his birthday." Finn exclaims with a pout.

I shake my head, "We can't win. My Dads are mad and Kurt is mad. We please everyone for every milestone. Our life is here."

"Yeah... it is..." He pauses with a frown looking down sadly, "What if another team drafts me? What if I get drafted on to the Oakland Raiders. That is in California, baby. I can't do that. I can't be that far from you all the time."

I shrug and bite my lip, "You're going to be on the road a lot either way, Finn." I finally breath out.

"I thought you supported this." His eyes met mine and his voice came out with a shake.

I breath out, "I-I I do, Finn. You know I do." I hesitate for a moment, "I am just really nervous what this will mean for us."

"It's really simple, Rachel." Finn snaps, "It means a paycheck, it means a good life for Chris and you. I don't understand what your problem is."

I immediately stand up, "Whoa, Finn!" He grabs my hand but I push it away. "No! You didn't even listen to me."

"Then what? What is the problem?"

"I'm worried I'll never see you." I say bluntly.

"Oh, you mean how we never see you?" Finn says pointing to himself and then to Chris's room. "You think life on Broadway is going to be less time consuming then a football career? I have such thing as an off season. You. You'll either be rehearsing or doing a show. Tuesday through Sunday. You get home late you leave early, or you're practicing."

I feel like Finn punched me in the gut and I feel my throat close up, "It's my dream." I whisper and I hear my voice crack.

"Wanna know my dream, Rachel?" He stands up walking towards me, he's really mad, his face is red and his hands are clenched into fists, "My dream is to have a wife that is around and a son that knows his mother. My dream is to support my family no matter what the costs. So don't got talking about dreams. I'm here for you. for you." He is screaming and my back is against the wall. I'm terrified, not that he'd hit me, no he would never hit me. I'm terrified that he's going to leave me. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He's absolutely right. How are we going to make this work?

Suddenly, I'm sobbing. And it's uncontrollable. I am grabbing the TV stand for support as I lean over, trying to catch my breath. Finn is right, I never see my son. I rarely see my husband. I am so wrapped up in school and the play that I consistently miss out on big things. Last week, when I didn't sing to Chris on Tuesday night he wouldn't speak to me all day Wednesday. And yesterday he called Quinn 'Mama'. And he asked to call Sam last Monday to sing him to sleep instead of me. I'm losing my grip, not only on my life but on the TV stand. I feel myself fall but can't see out of my tear filled eyes.

I fall directly into Finn's arms and he's telling me to 'Shhhh' as I curl up in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I was out of line, Rachel. I am so sorry. I am just so stressed." He says quickly and quietly in my ear.

"You're right. I'm never here. and even when I'm here I am never really here." I say through my sobs.

"The show must go on, right?" He whispers in my ear and I cry even harder.

I cry for what feels like and hour and he carries me into our room where I my sobbing dies down and turns into a low quiver from my throat. My face is wet with tears and my mouth dry from the heavy breathing but suddenly Finn's mouth in on mine, wanting me. Needing me. "I love you so much." He whispers to me as he pulls off my cardigan and tries to unzip my dress. "I am so sorry." He breaths into my neck as he kisses it and I find myself moaning, needing him more then ever.

I pull off my dress and he unsnaps my bra and throws it across the room. I pull off his shirt and then his jeans before straddling him. We stay like this for a while, making out and grinding while he kisses every part of me that his mouth can reach. Suddenly he rolls me over and there is a loud thud and we're on the floor. We don't miss a beat. I am out of my panties in seconds and his boxers are at his ankles. He puts his hand on me and I moan out, "Just do it." I want to scream but it comes out in a whisper.

He smiles against my lips and thrusts his shaft inside of me and I moan out his name. I feel myself getting rug burn after about thirty minutes of our motion and it's beginning to pick up. I push him off of me and turn myself over on my hands and knees and look behind me, beckoning for him to come back. He growls in excitement as he does and puts his hand on shoulder as he makes his way inside me again and I lift on of my hands to touch myself and he does so. I moan his name and he moans mine. Finn reaches around to touch my breast and tickles my nipple and I giggle a little. "Fucking hell." He moans out. "That giggle was so fucking hot."

"Language Finn." I whisper in a demanding tone, I'm teasing him of course. It actually really turns me on to hear him say that when we're in this situation but we've done our share of librarian role play that I know he likes me to boss him around sometimes. He pulls himself out of me and turns me over and his lips come crashing into mine. Suddenly he's standing and my legs are wrapped around him and we're up against our bedroom door. I am biting his neck to keep from screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck!" He whispers in my ear.

I look up at his mischievous grin, "I'm not going to tell you again, Mr. Hudson." I scold teasing him.

He looks me straight in the eye, "Fuck me, Rachel." He whispers still grinning.

I put one of my hands on his ass and slap it as he thrusts, "I told you to watch your language." I say before slapping his ass again and one more time.

His hand reaches between us and he massages me and I lean my head backwards and scream out, "YES" just once before I realize that was probably too loud. He massages faster and harder and his pace quickens. "I'm coming." I whisper in his ear and he releases himself into me.

"I like make-up sex." Finn breaths out letting me on my feet.

"You like scolding librarian sex." I say back before putting on my robe to check on Chris. He somehow is still out like a light, when I come back in the room Finn is standing by the bed and he takes off my robe and takes me into his arms. Our sweaty bodies touching, skin on skin.

"I like any sex, as long as it's with you." He says before picking me up and I wrap my legs around him again. We are face to face, which doesn't happen very often since he's so much taller then me. "I love you, Rachel. I shouldn't have said those things."

"You were right. There has to be a better way to live out our dreams an not sacrifice so much of our time." I say touching his face with my hand, wiping sweat from him forehead.

"We'll figure it out together."

We lie down, sweaty and naked Finn drapes a cool sheet over up and I shiver from the cold sensation of the sheet on my nipples. He chuckles and pulls me into his arms. "We need to make this work." He says, "We maybe could change Chris's sleeping schedule. Put him to bed an hour later." He says inquisitively.

"Or I could start taking him to daycare in the morning." I wonder aloud.

"That would be a waist of your time to come to NYU every morning."

"Maybe he can get a new daycare once you get drafted." I say turning around to face him, his face light perfectly by the moonlight seeping in from the windows.

"That's a good point." He says with a nod.

"Whatever we do, let's figure it out together. You and me." I says kissing his cheek.

He nods and hugs me tightly, "I love you, Mrs. Hudson."

"I love you more, Mr. Hudson."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Puck POV

"Finn, you're freaking out." Rachel says from beside me as we both lean against the wall and watch him pace. "You need to calm down or we will be late."

"Why am I even going?" He says, his eyes are mad with fear and insanity and his arms are everywhere. Quinn walks from Chris's room with Chris is her arms and hands him to me as Rachel goes to stop Finn from pacing. When he feels the pressure from her hand on his arm he whips around and stops completely, "It's the first day of the draft, I'm not good enough to get drafted. I should know this I-" Rachel's finger is over his lips and she shushing him. He tries to speak again and she won't let him.

They sit their staring at each other for a moment and finally Rachel lifts her finger from his lips and grins up at him, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

Finn chuckles against his will, "I want to." He whispers before leaning down to kiss her. Quinn giggles neck to me.

"cheeseballs." she says shaking her head, and Chris making a high pitched noise and claps his hands like he's watching the end of a movie.

"cheesebas." Chris repeats Quinn, still clapping. "Kinny called you cheese."

Rachel turns around laughing and Finn has a smile on his face as well, she officially distracted him from his nerves.

"Let's get this show on the road." I say handing Chris to Rachel and grabbing his diaper bag and Finn grabs the stroller. We walk out together and once we get the bottom of the stairs Chandler is waiting at the limo he got for us with a big smile on his face.

"You ready, my man?" He says lifting his arms up to hug Finn. I am pretty sure he has four layers of this insanely prestigious looking suit on.

"Should I really go on the first day, Chandler?" Finn's nerves begin to get the better of him again. I see Quinn pat his back as she walked past him and made her way in the car, grabbing the stroller that magically turns into a car seat and setting it up. These guys would be lost without us, without her. She really does do so much. It's awesome.

Chandler grins from ear to ear "Don't worry about it, buddy. You know I have your back." He's young, blonde, tall and muscular. Basically your typical lifeguard with a suit to cover up his surfer look. His hair is gelled back and his smile is contagious, or at least Quinn and Rachel seem to think so. I also hate the way he looks at Quinn. "Where is the Patrick Swayze impresonater?" He asks looking around.

"He can't make it. He's going to come up after to go out to dinner." Quinn says reaching for Chris to buckle him in. "You know I don't think limos are made for babies."

"You got that right, baby." Chandler says with a wink.

I head nod to Chandler, "Chan is it?" I ask reaching my hand out to introduce myself.

"Uh," He hesitates before taking it, "It's ChanDLER." He speaks louder as the pronounces the end of his name correctly. "We've met like three times, bro."

I smile and nod, "hard to keep track of all the faces. It's New York." I say in an aloof tone before making my way in the limo and cozy-ing up to Quinn, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Once we're on our way, Chandler pour champagne and we all drink and cheered to Finn and Chris threw his apple juice while we did so and Rachel tried to scold him but we just ended up laughing.

After an hour drive and three bottles of champagne later Quinn and I are feeling pretty tipsy and Rachel is pretty giggly herself. Finn just looks excited, the alcohol sits in our empty bellies, making us laugh and calms Finn's nerves.

Once we're in the room with all the other players and their families Chandler leaves us and tells Finn to keep his phone out.

We talk to everyone and Quinn and I continue to drink and soon we hear Finn's phone ring, "Answer it, baby." Rachel says picking it up from the table and handing it to him. Rachel is holding Chris tightly who is pulling on her hair and then some camera comes out of nowhere and is up in Finn's face. Rachel is watching Finn with wide eyes, scared of what is happening. Finn's face is being covered by his hand and he's nodding like crazy, and that's when we hear it.

"With the 24th pick, the New York Jets select Finn Hudson, Quarterback."

Quinn and Rachel scream in unison and Finn's head is still in his hand, but I see the smile on his face now. He looks up and Hugs Rachel and grabs Chris and kisses him. He is being escorted away and he is trying to drag Rachel with him but they won't let her. He turns around and gives Chris to me and puts both hands on Rachel's face, kissing her passionately in front of the whole world. I see tears running down both Rachel and Finn's face and she mouths, "You did it." Before he gets ushered to the stage. We watch the TV as they give him a green hat that has the Jets logo and a Jersey that has the number 1 on it. I hope that's not really his number.

Quinn and Rachel are hugging and Chris is absent-mindfulness clapping his hands at he excitement. "Rachel." I whisper out as she hugs me, "I am so happy, and so proud."

"Me too, Noah." she says as I feel the tears that were running down her face on my cheek. I don't even scold her for calling me 'Noah', I just hug her tighter, "I love you, thank you for everything."

"Yeah, well, this better mean we get a bigger place." I say pulling back and winking at her.

"Hell yes it does." Rachel says with a wink.

After all the madness, we take Chris home and call Hillary, one of Quinn's coworker's daughter and a regular babysitter for Chris. We leave them to it and meet Sam at B Bar to celebrate. We always go there because Rachel knows the some of the staff from school and they serve us alcohol even though I am the only one who is over 21.

We lift our glasses and Sam speaks up, "To the most uncoordinated Quarterback I know, you deserve it all. And now you have it." We all laugh and smile and Rachel leans over to kiss Sam on the cheek after we take a sip.

"When are you going to move up here with us, Sammy?" Quinn asks, "I can find you a cool place. I am the best real estate agent in the city."

"Oh you are not." I say back with a half grin.

"Okay, I'm not. But I can find you a sweet place." She says patting his shoulder.

"Hopefully in summer. I just need to find a job up here." He directs his eyes to me, "How are you liking your job?"

"Personal assistant to a douche-bag?" I ask blatantly, "I love it." I say in a sarcastic tone. "But it pays the bills." I say with a shrug.

"Why don't you try to get into NYU now, Puck?" Rachel asks me sweetly.

I roll my eyes, "I'll apply next semester, Mom." I tease.

"Mama Rachel can't turn her Motherhood on and off, Puck." Sam says defending her.

"Whatever, guys." Quinn interjects suddenly and puts her hand on Finn's arm, "After you get your contract all signed, we're going to go look for a house for you, do you hear me?"

"You got it, Quinnie." Finn says back.

We all talk and laugh and have a great time, Sam tells us that Mercedes is doing good and he's flying down there for her birthday to propose to her. 18 months of long distance, that dude is a rock. He's made of steal. Quinn and I did a year and even I slipped up a time or two. Though I told her about it, and she understood. Rachel was more mad at me about it then Quinn was.

We make our way back to the house and Sam sets up camp on the couch and we make our way into the bed room, first giving our final goodbyes to Rachel and Finn and congratulating him again. "We love you." Quinn says hugging them both. "We're so proud of you." I nod in agreement and we make our way to bed, stumbling a little over our own feet.

Quinn is giggling and stumbling as she takes off her dress and falls into me, "It's annoying right?" she whispers, "How they are like, perfect?" She's still in a fit of laughter.

"Like really fucking annoying." I agree, joining her in a fit of laughter. "We're hotter though." I say with a wink as I lean down to kiss her.

"How much hotter?" she asks with her eyebrows raised.

I think for a moment, "like playboy magazine hotter, babe."

She thinks for a minute and grabs out my flip cam and sets it on the counter turning it on and looking at me seductively, "What about porn start hotter?" She asks before running to me and jumping on my back and we fall backwards on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"No doubt in my mind." I say grabbing her face to kiss her. Our lips meet and she moans against mine with pleasure.

"Then let's give them a show?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Sam POV

"Are we going to Chuck-e-cheese or something?" I ask stretching on the couch. Rachel takes a seat next to me.

"I don't think they have those in New York City." She says running her brush through her wet hair.

Quinn walks in the room in her towel, "Yes they do."

"Quinn Fabray!" I gasp, "Go put on your clothes!"

"I can't!" She screams back, "Finn won't get out of the GOD DAMN SHOWER!" She yells. "I accidentally left my dress in there."

Rachel rolls her eyes and throws the brush to Quinn, "Just don't let Chris pull off your towel again."

"AGAIN?" I ask with wide eyes.

Rachel and Quinn start giggling, "Luckily Finn wasn't in the room." Rachel says through her laughter. "I'd probably be in the middle of a divorce right now." Rachel teased.

It's so weird how different things have been between Rachel and Quinn in the last 6 months. I don't know how they got past all their differences, but it makes me happy. I can see the Quinn in her now that I saw in her when I met her. The sweet and funny girl I used to know, the one that seemed to have disappeared all of Senior year. I'm happy she's back.

"QUINN!" Finn yells from the hall. "I'm out! You can stop yelling at me now!" His voice is irritated and he slams his bedroom door.

"What is his deal?" Rachel asks Quinn, Quinn's smile becomes sheepish.

"I turned on the hot water in the kitchen." She says biting her lip.

"Quinn!" I say trying to hold back a laugh.

"I couldn't help it!" She says with a shrug, "Why couldn't he just let me in to get my dress? It was mean."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Okay, we need a new place immediately. A place with more than one bathroom, and a better water heater." Rachel says, before looking at me, "We're going to a magic show for kids and then having pizza at the rec center and Puck, Finn and Chris are going to go swimming and Quinn and I are coming to make the cake. Did you bring your swimming suit?"

"No, I guess I'll be baking with the girls." I say standing up and grabbing my bag to take a shower.

"Works for me." Rachel says walking in the kitchen to make breakfast.

After we all finally get showered and ready we eat breakfast and Rachel makes Chris pancakes with a face on it. "Happy birthday, Monster." Rachel says passing around a plate of bacon.

"Is this vegan?" I asked looking at the incredulously.

She shakes her head with a face of disgust, "No, I don't make anyone eat vegan food unless it's baked goods, cause it tastes the same."

"What do you eat, then?" I ask looking at her place that she has set for herself but has yet to sit down at.

Finn grabs her hand, "You made yourself something, right babe?" He asks pulling her to sit down on the chair.

She fights him and stands back up, shaking Finn's hand off her own, "Yes, Finn. I made some substitute eggs and vegan bacon, I ate it while I was cooking."

I catch Finn's eyes meeting mine in an almost worried look. What is going on with Rachel? She is looking skinnier. "I brought you some vegan muffins from that place in DC that you like." I say with my hand in the air as if I'm being called on and get up to grab the bag from on top of my stuff in the living room. "Blueberry." I say handing on to her, "Your favorite."

"Yeah, Rachel!" Finn says pulling her to sit down. "That's awesome, Sam."

Rachel looks at me with a smile, "Yeah, thanks Sam."

Finn looks at me with thankful eyes as Rachel begins to pick at the top of her muffin. After we finish breakfast Kurt calls and he and Blaine sing 'happy birthday' to Chris.

"Uncle Kwaine." Chris screams and claps his hands after they finish. Puck has been teaching Chris couple names. Sometimes he'll call Rachel and Finn 'Finchel' and that really pisses Finn off. But, I think it's cute.

"We love you, Chris." Kurt says in a high key sing.

"wuv you kuwty."

We hear Blaine laugh, "We'll see you soon, buddy."

"Bye-Bye Bain Bain." Chris yells into the phone. Rachel smiles picking up the phone and walking out of the room chatting with Kurt and giggling.

"It's weird having Rachel around so much." Puck says stuff a piece of bacon in his mouth, "She's normally out all day long with Fiddler on the Roof stuff."

"She'll be back at work on Tuesday." Finn said with a pout, "I've missed her, though. I wish she didn't have be gone so much."

Quinn shrugs, "It's not going to get any easier with you on the Jets."

Puck shoves Quinn a bit, "Hey today is happy day, let's not bring everyone down."

"You started it, Puckzilla." She snaps back with a grin and a wink.

"I miss 'Cedes." I sigh out.

Finn pats my arm before grabbing my plate and his own and getting up to start dishes. "I'm sorry, Man."

"Daddy!" Chris yells pounding his high chair.

"Daddy is busy, Monster." Finn says from the sink and I reach to pick him up.

"Come on, Chris." I walk him to the living room, "Want to watch Diego?"

"I not Chwis. I Monster." Chris says glaring at me.

"Okay, who wants to explain 'Monster' to me?" looking back at everyone in the kitchen starting to clean up the kitchen.

"It's because he growls like a monster and he bites your ankles if you're not looking." Quinn states with a chuckle.

"Ew." I say looking down at the little brunette toddler in my arms, his hair curly falling into his eyes and he's grinning as if he's showing his fangs. "You bite ankles. You are a little monster, aren't you?"

"I not!" He screams making me put him down, "I a big monster." He says flexing his arms and jumping up and down.

"If you're anything like your Daddy, you will be a big monster soon enough."

"Hey! Hey!" I hear Finn yelling from the kitchen.

We watch Diego and Dora the Explorer and Chris pretends like he knows Spanish. Afterwards we all go to the magic show where Chris gets picked to participate and Rachel takes a million pictures. From there we make our way to the rec center and Finn, Puck and Chris get in their swimming trunks and we all have pizza before we head out to go make Chris's cake.

"Okay, Monster." Rachel says while putting him in his life jacket. "You be good and stay with Daddy and Uncle Puck." She says kissing his cheeks, "So, you still want chocolate cake, right?"

"Chalk-late and swadiberry." He screams in a demanding fashion and then giggles and puts his arms around Rachel, "wuv you mama." He looks at me, "Why can't you stay Sammy?" He says with a pout, hugging my leg.

"I just can't, buddyboy." I say and then I feel Chris biting my calf. "Whoa!" I scream and Finn is pulling him off me.

"Christopher Hudson!" He says in a very fatherly tone, "What did I say, huh?"

"I don't know." Chris says shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes you do." Rachel says from beside him.

Chris pouts, "No biting." He sticks his bottom lip out and whispers it.

"If you do it again, we'll leave here right then and there and you'll go to bed early." Finn says putting his finger in Chris's face like a true father. It is so weird to see them being parents, and being really good at it. Even though Chris is a little pill and very demanding, I still think he's going to be a great kid. Everyone loves him.

"I can't believe your son is a vampire." I tease once we're back at the house baking the cake. Quinn pours us all a glass of wine and Rachel teaches me about vegan substitutes while Quinn cuts strawberries and drowns herself in wine.

After the cake is done we let it cool and Quinn passes out on the couch and Rachel and I watch _Tangled_. "Sorry, we don't have very many movies for grown ups." She laughs and we sit on the love seat together because Quinn is taking the entire couch. "Have you been talking to Dad at all?"

I nod, "Yeah, every other day."

"I talk to Daddy more then Dad, but they are coming out here in August. You'll com up and spend the week, won't you?" She asks snuggling up to my side.

I look down and put my arm around her, "Of course." After a couple moments she breathing heavier and I know she is asleep. I tickle her back like I used to when she was pregnant and I feel her rib cage protruding more so then it used to. She is much skinnier then I would like to see and I have decided I need to talk to her about it once she wakes up. After the movie ends she stretches in my arms and looks up at me.

"Rachel…" I whisper down at her, "Do you have something to tell me?" I question her and her eyes look back and forth between mine.

"I don't know what you mean, Sammy." She says innocently looking deep into my eyes.

He eyes are glowing in the sunset that is leaking in from the window and her breath is sweet on my nose but I know all of this is just the fact that I haven't gotten laid in over three months, and our physical closeness confusing me. Suddenly I feel myself leaning in to kiss her lips softly, I don't know if it's the wine or the moment but I can't stop myself. My hand buries itself in her hair and our lips touch and to my surprise she doesn't push me away.

My lips push harder against hers and hers kiss me back and I feel like I must be dreaming, I let my tongue begin to ask for entrance into her mouth and it is granted and then immediately once I taste her mouth Rachel pushes me away, "oh no." She whispers breathing heavily and looking around the room. Quinn is still dead asleep and Rachel looks like she is going to throw up.

"I-uh-I, Wow, that so wasn't okay." I sputter out in a hushed voice as to not wake Quinn and Rachel gets up and runs to her room, leaving the door open. She curled up on her bed, her face in her hands.

"No no no." she keeps repeating.

I sit next to her instinctively and get back up moments later, "I don't know what got into me." I say honestly. "Maybe the wine, or your scent or your…"

"Stop it, Sam." She whispers looking up at me, "I shouldn't have let you kiss me. It just felt nice… being in your arms again. It was a mistake."

"again?"

"Like I used to be, when we lived together at my Dads." She says with a shrug. "It was a huge mistake." She nods profusely.

"Bigger then Big." I agree and sit on the foot of the bed. "But, you have to tell me, is everything alright here?" I ask touching her foot to comfort her but not wanting to get too close.

"Yes, of course."

"Why aren't you eating?" I ask bluntly.

She sighs out, "I am." She says shaking her head and I can see she's beginning to get defensive; she pulls her foot from my reach.

"You've lost, what? 25 pounds? You look like a ballerina." I say shaking my head, "Not in a good way."

"There is nothing wrong with being healthy." She snaps back.

"You were healthy before, Rachel. Now, you're too skinny. Everyone can see it." I point to her arms, "These look like they are made of string."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't see what the big deal is, everyone at Juliard is under 100 pounds."

"The big deal is, that you look anorexic and that is a terrible image to give your son." I say standing up, "You are saying to him that you don't like yourself enough to take care of your body."

"I am just really stressed out, Sam. I have to be a mother, a wife, a student, a friend, a roommate, a daughter, a daughter-in-law, a sister-in-law, an actress and a singer." She says pointing to her fingers as she says each thing. "My Dad has still never forgiven me for getting married without him being there. Kurt is always mad at us cause he misses big moments in Chris's life," Rachel has tears falling down her face, "Finn wants another baby, Quinn and Puck complain that I'm never around and you… you're giving me those big Sam Evans 'I love you' eyes every time I see you. I can't be all things to all people."

"I do not look at you with 'I love you' eyes." I protest.

She sighs out, "Yeah, okay, I tried to tell myself you didn't either… but what the hell was that?"

"I just really care about you. And maybe I confuse my love for you as a friend as love for you as more." I back up and close her door so Quinn won't hear us, "Listen, I haven't gotten any in like 3 months. I think he just got confused." And pointing down to my junk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up, "This is not a sex thing." Rachel says curling her lip up in disgust.

"No, No, not at all." I shake my head. "It's more than that." I close my eyes and put my head in my hands, first I was trying tell her it didn't mean anything now I want to convince her it did, what in the hell is wrong with me? "I don't know Rachel, I really care about you in every way. You're amazing and I think we have a… a chemistry that you can't deny." I say pointing at her.

"I am in love with Finn." She retorts without skipping a beat.

"I love Mercedes. That doesn't make me love you any less." I try to stop the words from coming out but they slither out against my will and I find myself trying to back further away from Rachel then before, but I'm already against the wall. "I-I'm sorry…" I stutter.

Rachel is just shaking her head in confusion, "I love Finn." She says again.

"I know you do." I say quietly. "But might you love me too?" I want to scream at myself, what am I doing? Is this real? Are these the feelings that I've had all along and that is why when I look at Rachel I feel so, so smitten?

"I don't know." She says shaking her hand and then all of a sudden she is punching my chest, I grab her wrists to stop her and she looks at me with wide eyes, almost scared, "Why did you do this to me?" She cried.

"You do love me, don't you?" I whisper.

Rachel shakes her head slowly, "But, I don't want to." She breaths out, "And Finn… he is my everything. I love him too. I mean, I love him more."

I nod slowly, "I know you do."

She backs away from me slowly, "So now it's all out." She whispers as I sit next to her on the bed. "It's out in the open and it's never going away again?" She almost pleads as she asks me, "Can it go away again?" She looks up at me with tears in her eyes and I wipe one away and keep my hand on her face and nod.

"Yes, it's gone." I whisper. "Whoosh! It's all gone." I say with a light smile.

She nods looking up at me and I feel myself leaning in again against my will, "Just one more." I whisper against her lips and she nods as her lips accept mine and her arms wrap around my neck and I touch her with my hands to her waist. We kiss for moments and our tongues dance together in harmony until she finally pulls away putting her hand on my chest. "Too much?" I ask with a shrug.

"Definitely." She says and swallows deeply, then she looks back at me and stands up patting my head, "I love you, though." she says before opening the door and exiting the room swiftly before I can say a word. I find the silence almost deafening until I hear the shower start and Rachel begin to cry under the mask of the running water. I feel a tear fall down my face as well. What have I done?


	6. Chapter Five

**Writer's note: Bare with me guys, I got a lot of sour responses from the last chapter but I knew it has a plan behind it, remember this is 18 months later and a lot has changed. This is still a Finchel blog and it will stay that way. I have a plan and a point, you'll see it shortly. Thank you for reading...**

**Chapter Five**

**Finn POV**

Ever since Chris's birthday last week Rachel has gotten back to eating her usual amount. Puck and Quinn have noticed too and we're all really happy about it. I wonder if Sam said something to her about her weight. Rachel is happier too since she started eating, so that's been awesome.

"I don't think you understood what I meant when I said that." I can hear Rachel saying in the kitchen, Sam had called her like five times and she kept ignoring it and finally she picked up and now they are fighting about something. I roll my eyes, Sam is such a cry baby. "No! Sam! You're not listening to me." Rachel says, her voice obviously irritated. "You're like my brother."

What are they talking about? I hear the front door slam, she must have walked out to talk to him. Puck and Chris are playing with his race track so no one will see my spying on her, so I go to the front door and put my ear to it, I don't hear much. Just grumbles and her saying 'brother' over and over again.

"No, Sam. I had drank half a bottle of wine. I wasn't thinking clearly and I hadn't eaten anything in three months." Wow! Did she just admit to being anorexic? How did Sam get her to do that? "I knew I needed to make a change and I started to eat again, everything that was unclear to me before cleared up." she says, and I hear her clearly. She must be right outside the door. "Of course I am going to tell Finn."

I open the door quickly, "Tell me what?" I say with a glare and I feel the pit of my stomach twist.

"Goodbye Sam!" She yells into the phone and hangs up. "How about I take you to breakfast?" She says holding her hand out for me.

"No, Rachel. Tell me what's going on."

"Let's go downstairs at least, I don't want Chris to hear this. The coffee shop downstairs?" she asks me, almost pleading with me.

"Puck, we're going out. Can you watch the monster?" I yell back grabbing my coat and Rachel's.

"You got it." I hear him yell back and Chris growls in response.

We order coffee and a fruit plate for Rachel and a bagel for me and we sit on the couch in the corner, "Okay, Spill."

Rachel sighs and begins, "As you probably noticed, I wasn't eating very much before." I nod in response, "I was feeling... awful, useless, and like I had no control on life. Like we were spinning out of control and the only thing I could get a grip on was my weight. All of girls that dance at school are at least 97 pounds and I just wanted to look like them. I know you had noticed but you hadn't directly said anything... so I was hoping that you just thought it was the routines and then Sam said something." She states quickly letting her words fly out of her mouth quickly. I just nod for her to continue because I can tell there is more

"But, it got confusing, Finn. I hadn't been eating and everything was all blurry in my head. I had been delusional for the entire week and with that mixed with the wine my head got foggy." She pauses and grabs my hand and squeezes it, "Sam kissed me. I let him. He told me he loved me, and I let him kiss me again."

I look past Rachel out the window, "You told him you loved him too?" I ask in monotone, as if I'm a robot.

"Yes. I did. And the next day I knew something was off I knew it was a haze of confusion and I knew I had to start eating again. Once I did, all of the haze cleared and I figured out what was really going on."

I move my hand from under hers and cross my arms, "Alright then, what was that?"

She scoots her chair closer to me, grasping at my arms as if for dear life, "I don't love him, Finn. I mean, I do. I love him like a brother." she says as if it's common knowledge, "But, I think I confused him. I don't love him like that. He kissed me, I was confused because he's... he's attractive. A-an-and there is chemistry there. B-But, he doesn't hold a candle to you. In my right frame of mind I would have never let him do that." I loosen my arms so she can get a better grip on me.

I nod and sit for a moment, "Okay... Okay..." I finally breathe out, my mind is racing.

"Aren't you going to kick a chair or break up with me or go kill him or something?" She finally says.

I can't help but laugh, "We're not 17 anymore, Rachel. First of all, we're married."

"Which makes this so much worse." She says over the top of me.

"And secondly, we're adults." I say moving out of her grip. "You're not my high school girlfriend, you're my wife. And you didn't make out with Puck out of spite, you kissed someone and it was a mistake. Yeah, Sam might have to answer to me later..." I admit, "But I'm not going to divorce you over a kiss."

"You're not?" She says as a tear falls down her face, "But I messed up, so so bad."

I nod in agreement, the anger festering inside of me, "Yep, you sure did. You made a big ass mistake." I put my hands on either side of her face, "And believe me when I tell you, you're not getting off that easy. But, you didn't hide it from me, you didn't lie to me, you were planning on telling me; I know you were, and you did." I let got of her face and she jumps into my arms.

"When did you become so adult?"

I laugh a little, "Oh, I'm pissed as all hell. But, I am just grateful that it made you start eating again. Something good came from it, and I am choosing to think about that." I bury my face in her hair and whisper in her ear, "I should have been the person to say something." I whimper.

She nods against my face and pulls back, "I know, I know you couldn't do it." she says wiping the tear from my face and taking my hand. "We're both going through a lot."

"I hate your school." I pout.

"I kinda hate it too." She admits. "I think I am going to take next year off, and travel with you." She says putting her hands through my hair, "What do you say?" she smiles up at me and kiss her cheeks lightly.

"You and Chris at all my games? Sounds perfect."

We pull ourselves together and we eat our food and finish our coffee, the thought of Rachel and Sam kissing is lingering in my mind and it really is all I can do to not drive down to DC and kick his blonde ass back to Lima, but I recognize the reality of the situation. Sam is Rachel's family and I can't ban them from each other, though I don't plan on them ever being in the same room alone again.

Rachel knows she is going to have to make it up to me, and prove to me that I can trust her again; I'll leave it up to her to decide how. I do believe her, believe that she wasn't herself and it wasn't clear. It was so obvious that she was having a hard time. She even forgot the lyrics to Don't Stop Believing when we were driving in the car one day. Rachel NEVER forgets lyrics... but Sam, he doesn't have an excuse.

When we get home and Rachel goes to check on Chris and Puck I text Sam.

"_We're going to have words, Sam_"

"_No! Finn! I'm sorry!_"

"_We'll be having more words then that. I'll call you this week. You better have a damn good excuse for kissing Rachel._"

"_I do. I am in love with her._"

I almost drop my phone and call Rachel in to show her the text. She covers her mouth and fights back laughter.

"What?" I say grabbing my phone from her, "You think that is funny?"

She shakes her head, "No, not at all... I just-I just..." She starts to laugh again.

"Rachel?"

"We're going to have words?" She asks, mocking me. "That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen."

I chuckle a little against my will, "shut up, Rach. You're missing the point."

"Oh yeah, that's really... not okay, or cool. Or sane of him to say." She sputters out.

Just then Quinn comes in with her hands full of grocery bags, "Kurt just called, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I say still in shock from Sam's bombshell, I know Rachel said that he said he loved her, but she also said they had been drinking. This is mid-day and a text to me. Is he crazy?

"Sam called Mercedes and broke up with her." Quinn says with a wide mouth.

"WHAT?" Rachel and I say in unison. Yep, he is bat shit crazy.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Rachel POV

You would have thought with how sweet Finn was after I told him everything with Sam, that we would have gotten past this in no time. It took about a day for the novelty and gratitude of me eating again to wear off and he let his rage consume him. We are now on night five of Finn sleeping on the couch. He's too much of a gentleman to let me sleep out there and he has diverted from arguing with me constantly to not speaking to me at all unless Chris was in the room.

For such a hot head, he sure can control his temper around our son. He always treats me with such respect around Chris and he'll even kiss me if Chris asks him to, which he does pretty often. Chris is such a romantic and he doesn't even know it.

I hear Chris saying "Daddy!" loudly from his room and I decide to follow Finn in his room.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Finn asks picking up our crying son, his hair still wet from the bath I gave him before laying him down.

"Mama no sing a happy song to me." He says crying and pointing at me as if it's an accusation.

"I did too, Monster. I sang your favorite." I say grabbing his hand and kissing it.

Finn looked over at me wondering what song I say, "That's not my favorite." Chris is still crying, "I want the song about Daddy." Chris demands making his hands into fists and pounding on the air.

"Someone has their Daddy's temper." I say in a sing song voice, taking Chris from Finn's arms, "I thought you loved when I sang about the dream."

"NO!" Chris yells. "Song 'bout Daddy."

I lay Chris down and Finn and I kneel by his bed, Finn pretends to look for monsters before tickling Chris's chest as I sing. His eyes slowly close and I sing the last verse softly looking over at Finn who won't look back up at me. When I finish, he finally turns to face me and I notice that he has a tear in his eye and every piece of me aches.

"Why don't you let me take the couch tonight?" I whisper before kissing away his tear and wiping his face clean with me hand.

We both stand and I walk in the bedroom to get my pillow and blanket. Finn begins to change by the dresser blocking me from getting back around the bed to leave. He still hasn't spoken but seeing him half naked makes me want to pounce on him right now. "I, uh, I gained five pounds." I say while I wait at the foot of the bed for him to move out of my way.

He turns to me and grins lightly and nods, "That's great, Rach." He says simply and grabs the pillow from my hand and throws it back on the bed, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not sleeping on the couch?" He asked harshly.

"I don't want you to either." I say, my eyes pleading with him to stay.

He nods, "Okay, I won't."

I try to suppress the giant grin that's making its' way to my lips and just nod but I think it has slipped out already when I get control of it. I walk past him to go get myself some soy milk and warm up a glass of regular milk for Finn and get a couple cookies that I baked earlier in the week.

When I get back to the bedroom Finn is flipping through channels on the TV in our room that hasn't been on in five days because Finn is the only one who watches it. "Milk and cookies?" I hand them to him and he takes them willingly, we sit in silence watching the news and before I can grab my second cookie he's eaten the other five.

"Sorry." He says with a shrug putting his plate on the floor. He knows I hate when he leaves dishes on the floor. I roll my eyes and get up to grab his plate and take our cups back to the kitchen. I see Finn's phone vibrating over and over again on the counter while I'm rinsing out the cups. I try to ignore it, but my curiosity gets the best of me, I take a peak to see who's calling him.

"Finn?" I ask and I grab the phone off the charger and bring it in the room, "Why do you have 27 missed calls from Sam?"

I regret asking as soon as I do because I can see his plan to leave the room in his eyes as soon as Sam's name leaves my lips.

"The dude won't leave me the hell alone." He says through his already gritted teeth. I put my hand over my heart and sigh out and put his phone on my dresser before hopping into the bed and throwing myself on him, hugging him around his neck, his arms crossed but not budging underneath me.

"I am so sorry." I whimper quietly into his ear, "I am a terrible person, I am so very sorry." After a moment or two Finn finally loosens his crossed arms and puts them around me.

"I know you are, Rachel." He whispers.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" I cry.

"Yes." He says, just once. It's a low growl, and he doesn't hesitate when he says it. "But just… not yet." He says pushing back and looking at me in the eye.

"I was stupid. I wasn't thinking clearly." I try to explain myself again.

Finn nods looking down, "I know you weren't." Finn says biting his lip, "But, the repercussions of it are still here. You hurt me, you hurt Mercedes and I'm about to hurt Sam. It can't just go away." He says shaking his head in what looks like despair.

"I know, I just don't know what I can do to make it right." I breathe out in all honestly, "I can't believe Sam broke up with Mercedes over it, I mean, it was so-"

_Buzzzzz!_

The noise of Finn's phone interrupts my thoughts and Finn is pushing me aside to get up. He grabs his phone and answers it, "We're done here, Sam!" This makes me wonder how many conversations they have had over the last five days of silence that Finn and I have been trapped in.

I curl up on the bed and wrap my hands over my knees and put my forehead down on my knees as I listen to Finn growl at Sam. "What is up with you? What do you think this will achieve?" Finn spits into the phone with force and anger brewing in his voice. "I will not take any blame for your actions. I will not allow you in my house again... No of course you can't see Chris."

I hear Finn pacing and I look up to see Finn's face becoming a brighter shade of red in each passing minute, "Unbelievable Sam! You are UNBELIEVABLE!"

He hangs up abruptly and throws the phone on the bed and it lands by my feet. I reach down to grab it and turn it off so it won't bother him anymore. "Finn?" I squeak out.

"WHAT?" He says back loudly.

"Come to bed." I whisper looking up at him with my eyes wide and my face red.

Finn paces for a couple more minutes before returning to bed, he takes off his shirt as he does and grabs my hands lifting me up in one swift motion. He pulls me closer to him with force and I let him; I want to be close to him. His movements are quick, angry and passionate and before I can say a word his lips are on mine. The first time he's kissed me since he found out about the kiss Sam and I shared. I shut my eyes and block out the image of that out of my head and let Finn take me. His kisses are forceful and full of want, no more than that. They need me, like I need him. He buries his hands in my hair and continues to kiss me harder and faster.

I let out a low moan as his lips move from my mouth to my neck and he falls down on top of me, the pressure of him is welcomed. I haven't felt close to him in what feels like ages.

After he pulls off my panties and and his boxers he pushes himself inside me, grabbing the edge of the bed for support. The sex is passionate and full of fury and Finn's mouth is all over me. I can't quit moaning him name and he finally reaches his mouth down to my ear and says something back, "oh baby." He whispers as I feel him release inside of me and my walls cave in on him, hearing his voice was the last element I needed to finally come for him. He collapsed on top of me and made his arms wrap around me. "You're looking much sexier with a little more meat on your bones." He breathes out into my hair and I giggle and wipe the sweat from my forehead before turning to look him in his chocolate-y brown eyes.

"Hi." I say putting my hand on his face.

"I'm still mad at you." He whispers and my heart feels like it could break right then and there.

"I know." I nod. "But I love you."

"I love you too." He says back, kissing my nose like he always has and moving to get cleaned off. I pause and realize I have no idea what Sam was saying on the other end of that phone call, not that I want to know right in this moment anyway. I make a mental note to ask him later. He makes his way back to bed, still naked and extremely sexy. He lays down next to me and I hesitate for a moment and he chuckles and pulls me in, "It wouldn't be right without the cuddling." He says smiling down at me with a wink.

"Why are you so perfect?" I ask him.

He laughs a little and I see his lope-sided grin that I missed so much, "You're just that lucky, I guess."


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Quinn POV

I turn on the music on Puck's iHome and Puck groans, "Baby, you know I can't sleep with the music on."

"Well I can't sleep listening to the sounds of Finchel angry sex for one more night." I complain back and jump into bed next to him.

"Yeah, I seriously can't listen to Rachel scream Finn's name one more time." He agrees, "I guess music is the less of two evils." He says with a pout and takes me into his arms.

"So, have they told you what the fight was about?" I whisper up to him running my fingers through his mohawk.

Puck sighs and snuggles closer to me, "Are you getting a sneaking suspicion that it has to do with our big lipped blonde friend?"

I nod against his chest, "I thought I was crazy, but yeah. I completely agree, it's gotta have something to do with Sam."

He kisses my forehead and I hum along to the song, tickling his chest as we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up alone in our bed and can hear Chris's laughter echoing through the hallway. I yawn, stretch and walk out the door to find Puck, Finn and Chris wearing leather jackets and playing guitar hero. I giggle and Chris drops his guitar and runs into my arms. "Kinny." He says pulling on my hair and smiles widely at me. "Come pay."

"Play guitar hero with you?"

"It's not Guitar Hero, Quinn!" Puck argues, "It's Rock Band, duh! That's why there is a drum set." He says nodding at Finn as they continue to play.

"You can sing." Finn adds as they finished out the song.

"Kinny! Sing!" Chris says wiggling around in my arms and I set him down.

"Where is your Mama?" I ask Chris as he runs around my legs, "It's Sunday, she has the day off, right?"

Finn looks over at me and throws his rubber drum stick at me, "Woman! Are you going to sing or not?"

I look at Puck who just shrugs and we play for an hour or so while Chris helps Finn drum and has pretty good rhythm, might I add. When Finn lays Chris down for a nap, Puck and I turn on a movie and we lounge for a while. "I love lazy Sundays." Puck says to me with a grin.

"I love pajamas." I say back leaning in to kiss Puck and Finn comes in the room clapping his hands.

"Get the hell up!" He says grabbing Puck's hand. "Hiram and Leroy are on their way here."

"WHAT?" We both shout out.

"Yeah, they decided to surprise us. Rachel met them for breakfast and they're at Central Park right now, but we need to clean up everything."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I question him picking up the electric drum set and setting it in the corner.

"I promised Chris we'd play Rock Band this morning and didn't want to freak him out. You know how he goes all Rachel Berry when plans get changed." Finn says picking up trash from the floor.

I laugh because it's true and run to get showered and ready. Puck and I share the shower to go faster and I have to hit his hand away from me 14 times until he gets the hint that we aren't going to hook up. Once I'm finally ready I see Hiram and Rachel standing in the kitchen. "Oh hello, Mr. Berry." I say waving and Rachel looks at me with almost worried look in her eyes. I turn to notice Chris is in Sam's arms with Leroy and Finn in the living room, and Finn trying to act natural but his arms are crossed and he's obviously not enjoying it.

I make my way into the room and reach for Chris, "Did you say hi to Grandpa and papa?" I say to Chris pulling him from Sam's arms and I see Finn relax a little.

"Hi Buddy" Leroy says reaching for him and I happily hand him over. "How's my little man."

Chris hugs Leroy close, "Papa, I meeeessed you." He squeals and the kisses his cheek, which is more of a lick then a kiss. Everyone laughs, and Finn finally uncrosses his arms.

"Can I get you a beer, Mr. Berry?" I ask once he sits down.

"Please, Please. Call me Leroy."

"Whoa!" Finn says with a laugh, "I still can't even call him that." He says with a wink and Leroy laughs.

"Okay, then Leroy. Beer?"

"No, No. I wouldn't mind a glass of wine though. Thank you sweetheart."

When I make my way to the kitchen Hiram is commenting on Rachel's weight, "Honey, you're too skinny. Isn't Finn making enough money to feed you a decent amount?"

"No, Dad. I just have so much choreography with the play. After the Fiddler is over I'll put the weight back on." She assures him, "looks like Daddy is already dipping into the red wine, can I pour you a glass too?"

"Yes, please." He says before exiting the room. "Good to see you, Ms. Fabray."

We pour two glasses of wine for her Dads' and bring Finn and Puck two beers. "Oh." Rachel says once we walk in the room. "I'm sorry, Sam. Did you want something?" She asks sitting herself on Finn's lap, making absolutely clear she wouldn't be getting it for him. "You are welcome to a beer, you know where they are at." She says pointing to the kitchen and Finn grasps on her protectively.

After a severely awkward hour or so Hiram offers to take us all to dinner, "Sam!" Leroy gleams, "Did you get the ring for Mercedes yet?"

Finn chokes on his water, "You didn't tell them?" Finn chokes.

Sam grimaces at Finn, "Haven't really wanted to talk about it, Finn. But, thanks." He says before returning his attention to Leroy, "We broke up."

"Oh no! Sweetie, are you doing okay? What happened?" Leroy asked sincerely patting Sam's hand from across the table.

"It's the long distance." Sam says with a shrug, "It's really rough." Finn scoffs, Rachel smacks him and Sam continues, "I cheated on her, and she would never forgive me."

"Sam Evans!" Leroy gasped. "You slept with another girl?"

Sam laughed, "Not quite, just a kiss. But, I know her. She wouldn't forgive me."

"How do you know if you don't try, sweetheart?"

Hiram laughs, "Stop pestering the boy. Maybe he doesn't want to be with her anymore." he said swatting his hand playfully, "Tell us about this new girl."

Rachel is the one who chokes on her water this time, "Dads!" She almost screams, "This is really inappropriate to talk about."

"Plus," Sam adds, "The new girl isn't really serious. She's kindof a bitch." Sam says his words slicing through the air.

"Bite your tongue!" Finn shouts.

Puck and I look at each other awkwardly, "Anyway," I attempt to change the subject, "Finn on the Jets, huh? Crazy right?" I say trying to get them to talk about that. The truth of the Finn and Rachel's fight is unraveling before my eyes.

"Well she is!" Sam says to Finn, "She kissed me and told me she loved me and then just left me hanging."

Rachel raised her hand, "I heard you kissed her, Sam. Weird." She states strongly.

"What the hell is going on?" Puck says quietly to me.

Hiram and Leroy are both confused and Chris is looking back and forth and clapping because he thinks they are playing. "Sam needs to back the hell off. That is what's going on."

Sam begins to talk back, but I can't quite here what he is saying over Finn's yelling and Rachel saying "Stop" over and over again.

"Wait! Stop this right now!" Hiram shouts over Finn and Sam. "Sam, is the person you cheated with Rachel?"

The table is silent and Sam nods slowly and Finn looks like he's going to throw up. Rachel has turned bright red and Chris is pounding on the table for more yelling. I look at Puck who is suppressing a smile, and I'm doing the same. This is a hot damn mess.

"Let's air our dirty laundry out in front of my Dads, Sam. Perfect." Rachel says before looking at Hiram, "Yeah, he kissed me."

"You let me." Sam retorted.

Rachel gritted her teeth and I can see Finn's hands turning into fists, "I swear to God, dude." Finn says under his breath, "Shut the hell up."

Leroy finally speaks up, "What was the 'I love you' thing about."

"She said she loved me." Sam points at Rachel.

Rachel growls and stands up, "As a friend, as a freaking brother. I was drunk. Are you dense?"

"Rachel. Sit Down." Finn pleads, "You're turning this into a scene." He whispers. When did he become the calm one?

"I can't, Sam is ruining everything." Rachel says before storming out.

Puck looks at me and shrugs, "Well that was a buzz kill."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Writers Note: Hey all, hope you're liking the story. Thanks for all your comments, I really take them into account as I put together the next chapters. Thanks for the support y'all. Enjoy some happy Finchel scenes! :)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Finn POV**

I stand up to follow Rachel and I see Sam standing up as well, "No freaking way." I protest putting my hand up to him.

"I'm the one who is 'ruining her life'" he said putting air quote around the last part of the sentence.

Puck laughs behind me, "Sam did those air thingys." He said with a chuckle.

I feel fury in me as I walk towards Sam to push him back in his place, as I do I hear Hiram's voice, "Samuel Evans, you sit down and let Finn go to his wife's aid." He defends me, and for a moment I am in shock. I look over at Hiram and Leroy and Leroy is mouthing 'GO!' to me, I shoot a glare at Sam before I run after Rachel.

When I get outside she is sitting on the curb with her head in her hands, I take a seat next to her and put my arm around her, "Hey Rachel" I whisper pressing my face against the side of her.

"I am so ashamed." She cries back.

"I know." I say running my free hand through her hair.

She looks up at me and her face is tear stroked and she looks broken, I can't handle it, "I have been nothing but awful, I am putting everyone through hell. And now my Dads know." She whimpers to me and I just nod sadly, "I can't believe you're still here with me. I don't deserve you."

"Hey, Hey," I say wiping her tears, "I love you, Rachel. And I vowed to stay by you for better and for worse. We're just going through one of the worse times." I say honestly, I look at my hand in her hair and see my ring, _'Faithfully', well that is ironic._ "I think it's time that I forgave you." I say looking back up into her eyes, "We have a lot to get through, and it's better if we do it together."

"I really don't deserve you."

"You've been here for me through thick and thin, Rach. I'm just paying you back, I always said I would have to pay you back one day." I say nudging her a little.

She throws herself in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck, and kisses my cheek over and over, "You remember that?" She whispers in between kisses.

I chuckle a little, "Of course I do. I remember everything you did to try to protect me Sophomore year." I lean away to kiss her lips lightly, "We all make mistakes, Rachel." I say sincerely looking in her eyes, "And this by no means effects my feelings for Sam. And I am still mad, but we need to work together."

She giggles a little and gives me a seductive look, "I thought we were working together?" She says with a wink.

"Angry sex doesn't count as working together." I laugh kissing her dried tears away, "But that was hot."

She nods and her giggle turns into a laugh, "You're right. It was damn good. But you know what I heard is better?" She asks raising her eyebrow and I shake my head, "Make-up sex!" She grins from ear to ear.

"Well let's get this shit-show of a dinner over with so we can go have some then, huh?" I say standing up quickly and helping her up as well. We walk back in the restaurant, hand in hand and smiling.

Once we sit down Leroy gives us a comforting smile and I shoot back my lope sided grin and take Chris from Quinn's arms.

"Mo yelling?" Chris asks as if he wants us to yell more.

"No more yelling, Monster. We're going to have a nice dinner with Papa and Grandpa." I say kissing his cheek lightly.

Chris looks over at Sam, "and Sammy?" He asks pointing to him.

"Yep, and Sam." I say placing Chris in his high chair and Rachel hands him his coloring book and he starts to draw.

Hiram clears his throat which seems to be some sort of signal to Sam because he immediately starts to speak, "I wanted to apologize for calling Rachel a bitch." He says to me, and I look at Rachel who nods for him to continue. I follow her lead. "And I shouldn't have kissed her." I scoff at his statement but he continues, "I do really love Rachel, but I think I am getting my feeling confused in my head."

"Okay." I say coolly to him.

"And I won't try anything like that again." Sam says as if it's rehearsed.

I nod my head slowly and purse my lips, "I know you won't, because you and Rachel won't be alone together again. At least not for the next… say… 15 years or so." I say with a glare.

"Finn," Leroy starts to protest but Hiram puts his hand on Leroy's hand to silence him.

"I think that is fair." Hiram agrees.

Puck looks like he's watching a movie, "Didn't see that one coming." He states from the peanut gallery and Quinn nudges him.

"But, Hiram, we're a family." Leroy pleads with him.

Hiram nods, "I think Finn is being more then fair, they are a family too, sweetheart."

I feel myself smile, "Listen, I know it was a mistake on Rachel's part. But I'm not convinced you really believe it was on yours. So once you prove to me that it was I am not comfortable with you being alone." I say honestly, I feel very adult and proud, "I'm not forbidding Rachel from seeing you at all, or talking to you. I just don't want you alone. I think that's more than appropriate." I say looking to Rachel who nods frantically in agreement.

Sam breathes out, "That is more then I was anticipating." He says with a shrug, "I just, I really hope we can get past this eventually."

"What are you going to do about Mercedes?" Quinn interjects abruptly.

Sam looks a little taken off guard, "I, uh, I am going to be honest with her, but I have to do it in person. I'm going to go down for her birthday like I had planned before."

Puck laughs, "What if she's getting porked by some hot black dude?"

I laugh as Rachel and Leroy say "Noah!" in unison.

"I'm just keeping it real!" Puck says as if that is a legitimate defense to his crude comment.

"If she's found someone else then… I don't know what I'll do."

I try to ignore my urge to say kind and comforting words and luckily Hiram fills the air with his own, "Son, we all make mistakes. All you can do now if fight like hell to keep the woman you love." I feel Rachel's hand squeeze my thigh as his words fill my ears and I look over at Rachel who is giving me a light smile.

"I love you." She whispers to me and leans up to kiss my cheek and I grin at the contact.

"I love you too." I whisper back and turn my attention back to the table.

We begin to talk about less awkward things, Quinn talks about the three houses she's sold in the city and how she can't wait to sell Rachel and me the house of our dreams, "Well the house of my dreams has a backyard, so don't get too excited." I say with a laugh and we continue to talk about the type of place we're looking for. Rachel and I share our love for big windows and enough room for two families so Quinn and Puck can stay there too. Afterwards Rachel tells her Dads her plans to take the next year off of school and travel with me, while auditioning for Broadway plays while we're home. She said that she wants to spend as much time with Chris and me as she can while he's still too young to go to school.

Surprisingly her Dads are all for it and I'm actually having the first decent conversation with Hiram that I've had since he found out about Rachel being pregnant. Apparently he loves football and the Jets are his favorite team. This is kinda perfect.

After the night is ended Chris is asleep in Leroy's arms and everyone is comfortable around each other, even Sam and I. We part ways and Sam asks if she can sleep on the couch so he doesn't have to drive home tonight. I say it's fine but part of me is pissed he even asked.

"Can Chris stay with us?" Leroy pleads with Rachel. Rachel is hesitant at first but gives him all of the stuff from the diaper bag and we say we'll meet them for breakfast in the morning.

Once we get home Rachel and I make our way to the bedroom without saying so much as a 'goodnight' to the other three.

On round one of our "Make-up Sex Extravaganza", that it will now be named - at least in my head, I make Rachel laugh from how hard I am on her. On round two, I shove her against the wall and make no attempt to quite down her screams, especially when it's my name that is leaving her lips. Not to mention her pounding the wall when I reach down between us to touch her.

Round three is definitely just for us, we lay wrapped up in the sheets, our lips never leaving the others. She moans lightly into my mouth as I make my way inside her for a third time and tips her head back for just a moment before returning her lips to mine. I whisper "I love you" against her lips about every three seconds and she doesn't hesitate to say it back every single time.

When I finally make her come for the third time that night the sun is coming up and the sunrise lights her brown eyes perfectly. "We haven't done this in a long time." She whispers after I lay my head on her chest, exhausted.

"Make up sex is the best." I say against her naked chest kissing it lightly before rolling off her.

"Amazing." She whispers back making her way to me to cuddle up to me, "Should we sleep for an hour or so before we have to meet my Dads?" She says with a yawn and I nod and kiss the top of her head.

"I love you so much, baby."

She looks up at me and smiles widely, "You haven't called me baby in weeks." She says.

"Yeah I have." I protest.

"I mean, when we're not having sex." She reminds me.

I nod and pull her up to kiss her, "Well I'm sorry about that." I frown, "You are my baby, so I'll keep calling you it." I reassure her.

Her lips attack mine and I know that we won't be getting any sleep, "I love you more than you could ever know." She whispers against my lips.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Puck POV

I am up late playing video games, this is the only time of day I can get them in. When Quinn is sleeping. I hear Rachel's phone ring and I answer it, "Hello?"

"..._Puckerman?_"

"What's up Sam? Why are you calling Rachel."

"_Why are you answering her phone at 3 in the morning?_"

"Why are you calling her at 3 in the morning?"

"_I'm engaged!_" He sounds excited but there is a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"That's awesome, brother. But... why do you sound like your cat just died?"

"_I didn't tell her about the kiss._"

"Are you going to?"

"_...No._"

I sigh with frustration, "Cool. Just another secret I have to freaking keep."

"_Don't act like that. Just... Just be happy for me._"

"Congratulations dude, I'll tell Rachel when she get's home."

"_Where is she?_"

"Out with Finn."

"_It's THREE IN THE MORNING._"

"And we're in the city that never sleep, dude. Calm your ass."

Sam is really starting to get on my nerves. What does he want with Rachel? Part of me wants to believe he's just being a protective brother like figure. But, I feel like that's what I'm doing. Giving Sam the benefit of the doubt is close to impossible at this point.

When Finn and Rachel finally get home and I throw Rachel her phone and she fumbles it in her hands before eventually dropping it, "I am a little inebriated." She whispers putting her finger over her mouth, "Shhh! Don't tell Chris." She says falling to the side while she takes off her high heels.

"Baby, Don't fall." Finn says grabbing her, also obviously intoxicated. "Chandler took us out to celebrate the draft." Finn whispers to me and picks up Rachel's phone.

"Was it fun?" I ask catching Finn as he stumbles over a tad.

"Of course it was. Don't we look like we had fun?" Rachel says pointing between herself and Finn over and over.

I sigh and laugh, "I don't know when I turned into the sober one, or the responsible one here... but you remember that you are house hunting tomorrow, right?"

Rachel whispers and puts her finger on my face pushing in my cheek clumsily, "Of course we remember, Pucky Puck!" Then she gets distracted, "Puck rhymes with Fuck, did you know that?"

Finn spits out the water he was drinking in laughter and she puts her arm around me, "Okay, Puckerman, we remember. 10 am, right?"

"Yeah, so maybe skip the loud Finchel sex and go straight to bed. You drunkards." I say picking Rachel up to take her into her room.

"Drunkard isn't a word, PuckyFuckPuck." She whispers as I lay her down on the bed.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, "Sam called, he's engaged."

Finn walks behind me, "Good, so Mercedes forgave him, then?" He says kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt.

"Can you wait to undress until I'm out of the room, dude?" I say covering my eyes, "You're like PASTY white."

"Shut up, Puckerman." Rachel says from the bed, "He's super hot."

"Okay, I don't want to be in the middle of your foreplay." I say beginning to walk out, "But no, she didn't forgive him. She doesn't know."

Finn slams his head on the dresser he was leaning under to plug in his phone, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he pussy-ed out."

Finn rolled his eyes and through himself on the bed, "Buzz kill." Finn groans.

"I'll let you to it." I say and shut the door behind me.

The next day I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, "Quinn? You're cooking?" I say walking into the kitchen. I am surprised to see Rachel up and looking chipper. "I thought you'd be hungover." I chuckle and smack her behind as I walk past her to pour myself some coffee.

"Big day! Finn and I might be purchasing our first home." She gleams. "Finn is in the shower, so don't go in there." She smiles up at me, "So did I dream this who Samcedes business or do we have an engagement on our hands."

"You didn't dream it. They are engages. And, to reiterate, he did NOT tell her about the kiss." I say picking up a piece of bacon.

She slaps my hand and I drop it, "Well now it has my germs on it." I say sticking my tongue out at her.

"I'm not eating that garbage." She says nudging me, "Though it does smell good."

"It's the grease. It soaks up all the alcohol."

Once we all eat breakfast and get ready, Quinn and her boss take us around to all of the condo's around town that are big enough for two families.

"I liked the two story house." Rachel says as we walk away from the seventh condo of the day and Finn looks like he wants to shoot himself.

"That one was nice, I just, I want a yard for Chris to play in." Finn shrugs.

Quinn thinks for a moment, "Maybe if we found a place with a pool, or maybe a park across the street?" Quinn suggested.

"No, Quinn." Charlotte, Quinn's usually mute boss, interjects. "I have the perfect place in mind."

She takes us to a place not far from Central Park and Finn cringes at the location, probably because he knows the price is going to be outrageous. We look at the condo. It's awesome, two floors. One floor would be ours and one floor would be theirs. Each floor has it's own kitchen and living room and there is a firemen pole in the living room so you can slide down, "This place is insane!" I say running from room to room.

Charlotte looks quite pleased with her self, "You haven't seen the best part." She says raising an eyebrow. She takes us to the hallway where we climb two flights of stairs to the roof. Once we're on the roof we see that it's set up like a garden. "You would also own a forth of this garden that you could put a swing set up here in your portion."

"It's beautiful" Rachel finally lets out.

Finn nods, "You were right. This is the best part."

"See, you can have it all! This is New York City after all."

Finn looks down and Rachel and her face looks like it's screaming with excitement. Rachel seems to answer a question that Finn hadn't yet asked, "Maybe Kurt and Blaine could join us when they get here in August?" She asks clasping his hands.

"Maybe..." He sighs out and looks around again in wonder.

"How soon can we make an offer?" Finn asks Quinn and Quinn and Charlotte both grin.

"How about now?" Quinn asks raising her eyebrow.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Rachel POV

"That is the last box Rachel," Finn says with a huff from the living room, "I hope you like it here, because we are never moving again!" He says pointing at me in a warning way.

I skip over to him and put my hands around him, he's sweaty but I don't mind, "I am going to love it here. Chris will too."

"And there is enough room for like… six more kids." Finn says nodding his head.

I put my finger in his face with a warning him, "You are crazy if you think we're having six more kids."

"Hey, we don't want Chris to be an only child like you and I were." he says as I walk back to the kitchen and put away the glasses. To my horror I hear him humming a tune that I recognized all too well.

Suddenly his hum turns into a full on sing and I am mortified, "Only Child, Only Child, The Only Berry on my family treeeeee."

I turn around to slap him and Chris comes running in with Blaine close behind him, "Bain, catch me." Chris is screaming.

Blaine swoops him up and comes over to us, "This house is epic. I think Kurt and I will move in as soon as he finishes school."

"You're going to pay rent, right?" Finn asks in a worried tone.

I nudge him and Blaine laughs, "Of course we will. If you wanted to, I bet we could all fit on the top floor and you could rent out the bottom floor." Blaine suggested.

"We kinda wanted a floor to ourselves." Finn says wiping the sweat from his head and looking in the fridge.

"Understandable." Blaine nods, "You guys left all the beer in the car." He says to Finn who is frantically looking now.

Finn groans, "Dammit."

"Finn, sweetie, why don't you help me unload some dishes."

Finn pouts and I look to Blaine, "Maybe you could run down and grab the case and Finn will watch our monster of a son." I tease as Chris runs around my legs.

Blaine agrees and Finn picks Chris up, "You like the new place, Monster?" He asks Chris and he furiously shakes his head. "You like your new room."

"Yes Daddy. Yes!" He screams, "When do we see 'Cedes?"

"He's been wanting to see Mercedes in her wedding gown all week." I tell Finn while I start to unpack another box.

"Not tomorrow, but the next day." Finn promises.

Chris jumps out of Finn's arms, "Yay!" He yells jumping up and down.

"What is his deal?" I ask watching him basically jump off the walls.

Finn shakes his head, "Must be all that crack I gave him earlier." He teases and winks at me.

When Blaine gets back, Puck, Kurt and Quinn are right behind him and Kurt is pointing a finger at me, "Diva, you've been holding out on me."

"What are you talking about?" I say throwing piece of Newspaper at his face.

He catches it and throws it back, "You didn't tell me about the star crossed lovers kiss."

"Puckerman, you're on my list!" Finn yells.

Puck laughs, "Wasn't me, dude!"

I look at Quinn and she's looking very suspicious, "You didn't."

"He was like a hawk eyeing it's prey. He knew we weren't tell him something." Quinn responds, "In any case, he promised to not tell Mercedes."

"Let's just have everyone bathe in our dirty bath water." Finn yells to us while opening a beer.

Kurt looks at me, "I don't think that's a real phrase…" He says thinking for a moment.

"It's probably not, just let it go." I laugh.

Kurt stands next to me, "So does this kiss have anything to do with the quick marriage?"

"Sounds like a shotgun wedding to me." Puck adds.

I purse my lips in confusion, "I don't really know why they are rushing it."

"They were engaged for less then 30 days." Kurt says, "It doesn't seem like Mercedes."

I am so confused by the whole situation, I honestly haven't understood Sam ever since he kissed me. I don't get what is going on, but I need to figure it out. I sigh and give up on unpacking. "Do you guys want to go get pizza for dinner?" I ask stretching.

"Pizza and Beer!" Puck and Finn say together and high five. Blaine laughs and nods in excitement.

"You're still such boys!" Quinn laughs.

I yawn, "What time do we have to leave tomorrow to get to Lima at a decent hour?" I asked grabbing my keys and grabbing Chris and tickling his belly.

"Pisa and beew!" Chris yells, imitating Finn.

"Well, isn't that just perfect?" I raise my eyebrow at Finn and he laughs and we all walk out the door. We head to a bowling alley to get 'PIZZA AND BEER' that has been yelled at least three times and open a lane with bumpers for Chris to play on, with Finn's help of course.

"You know, Chris. Your Daddy is the one who taught me to bowl." I say to him, trying to feed him a piece of pizza.

"I don't cawe, Mama." He says rolling his eyes.

I laugh, "Someone has been hanging out with Uncle Puck too much."

After a couple hours we all decide to head back to the house and get the couch pulled out for Kurt and Blaine, "Thanks for coming here first to help us move." I say to Blaine as we walk home.

"Danks Bain Bain." Chris repeats from my arms.

"Of course." He says and puts his arm around me.

Kurt squeals from behind us, "Not my man, diva. You can kiss Sam's trouty lips, but you've already had your shot at Blaine."

I can almost hear Finn cringe, "Kurt! Shut it!" Finn yells.

"Yeah Unky Kuwt, Shut you twouty lips." Chris yells and everyone has to stop they are laughing so hard.

Kurt is crying from laughing so hard, "Do we have a little Santana on our hands?" Kurt chuckles.

"Fuck! I hope not." Puck says before realizing what he's saying. He covers his mouth, but it's too late.

"No, Unky Puck, it's Puck. Not F-" Chris starts but I throw my hand over his mouth.

"No, sweetie. We know. Puck misspoke." I say quickly.

Finn pushes Puck and Puck glares back at Finn, "Sorry man. Sorry Rach."

I sigh out, "It's okay, Uncle Puck." I say in my Mom voice so he knows I'm forgiving him in front of Chris, but I'm still mad.

We get back to our place and put Chris to sleep and he asks for Kurt and Blaine to sing to him sleep. They do happily and Finn and I begin to get ready for bed. Finn digs out our shower supplies and hops in the shower. Once he's in there and singing I decide to call Sam.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Sam, What's going on?"

"_Just getting ready for bed. What time you getting here tomorrow?_"

"We should get there about 6… Hey Sam?"

"_What's up, Rach?_"

"Why are you guys rushing this?"

"_Rushing what?_"

"Getting Married…"

"_She's not pregnant, if that is what you're asking._"

"That isn't what I'm asking, Be honest, you've only been engaged for a month."

"_I just, I can't be away from her any longer. And I know she won't move in with me or make this work unless we're married._"

"Wait… what?" I am shocked right now, this is so not Sam. What has gotten into him?

"_Rachel… I have to go. I don't have time to explain my intentions to someone who doesn't really even care._"

"I ca-" I hear the click of the phone, cutting me off.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Kurt POV

After a hell of a long car ride with Chris not shutting up the ride, even when we put a movie in for him, we finally get to my parents. Blaine kisses me goodbye to go to see his parents and Puck and Quinn go their separate ways as well.

"Do we get our old room back?" Finn wonders aloud as we walk into the house.

"My babies." Carole screams and runs towards us. She wraps her arms around Finn, "I've missed you so much."

"Ganma" Chris says throwing himself into Carole's arms as she broke the embrace between herself and Finn. My Dad comes up and hugs me and Rachel and says 'hi' to Chris. I make my way to my room and freshen up before dinner.

Chris is quite happy with all the extra attention and Finn and Rachel are enjoying the new found alone time.

After we finish up dinner I excuse myself, "I am going to go to Mercedes house, she wants to show me her dress."

Rachel checks her phone frantically, "Should I come?"

"Why are you acting like a lunatic all of a sudden?" I ask as I put my jacket on.

She frowns a little, "Why didn't she ask me to see her dress?"

"Don't pout, Diva. If you want to come, just come." I say with a sigh and Finn is shaking his head at her, "What is your deal?"

"I think she should let you go alone, if Mercedes wanted her to join she would have called her." Finn interjects as Rachel pouts.

"Fine then, don't come. You two are exhausting." I say as I walk out. Once I get to Mercedes house I walk in and see her standing there, her mother helping her into her dress.

"It's prefect." I gasp and Mercedes looks like she is in tears.

"Really?"

"Yes, you look amazing." I have my hand on my heart and I walk around her. It fits her like a glove. "How are you doing your hair?" I say clapping my hand in excitement.

"I was thinking down and curly, I have a long veil too." She says with her wide grin.

"You look fabulous, sweetie." Mercedes mom says to her squeezing her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." I say before she walks out of the room, "Mercedes! You are going to be such an excellent bride. I cannot wait to see you up there."

She looks at me and her eyes are full of panic, "I'm 21, Kurt." She breathes out, "I'm too young. This was all too fast." She is hyperventilating at this point and I go to her side to help her sit down.

"You're okay, it'll be okay."

"This isn't me." She says shaking her head furiously.

I sigh, "If you don't want to do it, then you need to tell Sam."

"I love Sam, I really do. But, it's too much. We broke up, and then he was at my door asking me to marry him. And then suddenly a date was set." She says, flustered and fanning herself.

I blow air out of my lungs and know I need to tell Mercedes what is going through Sam's head. I open my mouth to say it but the words won't come out. It would ruin her relationship with Sam, with Rachel. I can't. The words won't come out. "Why is he rushing it?"

"I wish I knew."

I pull Mercedes into a hug, "You need to call him and talk to him about this, you're obviously not ready. Maybe if you knew his reasoning you would feel better about the whole thing."

She nods, "You're right. I know you're right." She pouts. "I'm so nervous, what if he says something I don't want to hear?"

My lungs fill with air and I don't know what to say, "If that is the case, then you'll deal with it when it comes. But for now, you need to take one step at a time. Call Sam." I urge her, "I'll be here for you either way."

"I know you will, Kurt."

I help her out of her dress and we eat ice cream and talk about how our lives are going. I tell her that I'm moving to New York next month and she tells me her plan to move to DC with Sam. I tell her about how Blaine takes me on weekly dates on Wednesday night and invite her and Sam out to stay with us if they want. When I go home I urge her again to call Sam and I know she will.

I have a sneaking suspicion that nothing with her and I will ever be the same after tonight. She'll either be married, or trying to plot Rachel Berry's death. In any case, I know that tomorrow will be interesting. When my head hits the pillow I fall asleep immediately and don't wake up until I hear a knock on the front door. I look at the clock. 3:38. Not really a good sign.

When I get downstairs, Finn is holding a bat and he's in only his underwear, and Rachel is standing behind him gripping his arm, wearing her really awful robe that has ducks on it. "Killers don't normally knock, Finn." I say turning the lights on. Finn jumps and tosses the bat on the ground as if it's a snake. "You must feel so safe with this one around" I tease and open the door.

To my surprise it's Mercedes, she storms past me and heads right for Rachel, "You kissed Sam?"

She doesn't know what to say, "I didn't. He kissed me."

"You kissed him back." Mercedes says in her very sassy tone.

"I-I was drunk." Rachel stutters and Finn positions himself between Rachel and Mercedes.

"You best get out of my way, white boy." She directs at Finn.

Finn puts his hands up, "Listen Mercedes, we don't want any trouble. I know Rachel didn't intend to get in the way of your relationship."

"You've got him so screwed up, Rachel." Mercedes spits over the top of Finn's monologue. "He doesn't know what he wants."

Rachel shakes and looks like she might cry, "Mercedes, I don't know what is going on in Sam's head. But, he loves you." She cries out.

"I swear to God if you lay so much as a finger on him I will chop it off." Mercedes spits before returning her attention to Finn "And you, all is just forgiven?"

"I know it's hard to believe, and trust me, it wasn't easy for me to deal with either. But, I know she was going through a rough time and yeah, I've forgiven her. I still don't trust her completely. But, that is going to take a while to get back. I know it's going to be hard for you guys. You have to recognize that Rachel isn't the culprit here. There is something deeper in your relationship that needs fixing..." He trails off, "Wait, what was the question?"

Mercedes turns to me, "The wedding is off. Spread the word."

"Can I do anything? Anything at all?" I plead with her.

"Nope, you've done enough. You've all done enough."

"What did I do?" I ask putting my hands up to my chest in surprise.

She shakes her head, "You knew, I know you knew. And you didn't tell me. We're supposed to be friends Kurt." She says sadly and turns to Rachel, before Finn has a chance to stop her Mercedes' fist is coming in contact with her cheek bone.

I gasp as Rachel falls backwards and Finn catches her, "Hey now! I didn't punch Sam!" Finn yells up at Mercedes who is already out the door.

"You won't have to, I'll take care of it." She scoffs as she walks out.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Finn POV

"Rachel, hold the peas on your face." I say grabbing the bag of frozen peas from her hand and lightly laying it on her cheek. "Hold it here, okay?"

"No, it feels better without it." the protests trying to take it off her cheek but I continue to hold it. "Please Finn, it's fine."

"I know punches, Rachel. If this thing swells it won't get better before your audition for Wicked." I say quietly laying myself down next to Rachel on the bed. "Okay, what is going on in you head?"

"Nothing, can we just go to sleep. I want to get some sleep before Chris wakes up." She takes my hand and fiddles with it.

"Kurt said he would take care of him in the morning." I say putting my other hand through her hair.

"I love you, Finn." She just whispers as she turns away.

I pull her to me closer and conform my body to hers, "Don't shut me out." I say in her ear, laying my head on top of her.

I hear her sniffle, "I won't, I just don't want to talk about it tonight."

I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tightly, "I'll be right here when you're ready."

The morning comes to soon and we're woke up by Chris jumping on our bed. "Wake up!" He screams and jumps into my arms. "Dada, what happened to Mama's face?" He asked me with wide eyes, almost scared.

"I just fell, sweetheart." Rachel says opening her arms for Chris to hug her.

"Does it huwt?" He asks putting his hand up to touch it, I grab his hand to stop him from making contact with her skin.

"No baby, it's fine. Just don't touch it." She says and sits herself up, "Why don't you go wake up Uncle Kurt, or your Grandparents." She suggests and I help him off the bed. He waves to us and runs up the stairs.

I grab Rachel's phone and hand it to her because I notice she has two missed calls and a text message. "Here you go."

"I don't want it, I know who it'll be." She says letting herself collapse on top of me.

I check it myself, the calls are from Sam. But the text message is from Mercedes.

"_We need to talk. Alone._"

"No way in hell." I say aloud and hand the phone to Rachel.

She read the text and responds, "I'm going to meet her, Finn."

"WHAT?" I say springing up from the bed and out from under her. "Are you insane, Rachel?" I say throwing on a T-shirt. "You're not going anywhere alone."

"I won't be alone. I'm going to meet her at the Lima Bean." She says slumped in the bed, "Listen Finn, I kinda owe it to her. I did have a hand in ruining her wedding day."

I am putting on my jeans and looking through my bag for my belt, I am so frustrated that I am just trying to keep myself busy, "Rachel, you can't keep beating yourself up. Let's move on. We have to move on." I say to the bag.

"Finn Hudson! Look at me." She states loudly and I turn around, she is pointing to her face, "I know I can do no wrong in your eyes. But this, I deserve this. And Mercedes deserves a decent discussion with me."

"I'm coming!" I say walking over to her and putting my hand over on the side of her face that isn't bruised, "You don't deserve that."

"I deserve to pay for what I did." Rachel says quickly, "You should have been harder on me then you were." Her voice is low and sincere and my heart is breaking.

"I've messed up plenty with you." I say honestly and lean in to kiss her. My kiss is soft and sweet and I can tell it's appreciated. Once I pull away her eyes meet mine and she looks ashamed. "You're breaking my heart here, Rachel. What can I do?"

"Find me a time machine?" She suggests with a shrug and a question in her voice.

"I'll work on it." I say with a wink, "What else can I do?"

Her hand in over my heart, "You're doing it, right here. Loving me, unconditionally."

"You are my everything, Rachel." I say honestly, "How could I not do at least that?"

Rachel begins to cry and throws her arms around me and I lay her down and let her cry for a while, I know she needs to get it out. "It's going to be okay, Rach. I promise." I whisper and kiss her lips lightly.

"I love you so much." She says against my lips.

"I love you more." I say back.

After I comfort her in every way I can think of I find myself pulling off her shorts and she's allows me to. Her eyes look into mine almost pleading with me to take her, "Please Finn." She finally whispers clawing at my jeans.

I unbutton them and pull out my shaft and let myself enter her, her hands make their way to my ass where she squeezes for me to come closer. After only a couple minutes she whispers that she's almost done, so I let myself go inside of her and let her lie in my arms for a while.

Finally we know it's time to get up and get ready. We do so and when we walk up the stairs, to our surprise Sam is standing in the living room, "Hey man," He says to me.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks bluntly.

He is holding Chris who is slapping Sam's face for his attention, "Don't hit, Monster" I say to him, wanting Sam's face to be unscathed when I get my chance to hit Sam in the face. Return the favor that Mercedes gave Rachel. "What's going on, Man?"

"What happened to your face?" Sam asks suddenly.

"You didn't know?" I ask suspiciously. "I assumed that is why you were here."

"That was a whole lot of questions and no G.D. answers." Puck says from the kitchen. He walks toward Rachel and inspects her face, "Okay, spill."

"Mercedes punched me in the face. Oh, and the wedding is off."

"I know, I got the text from Kurt last night, but he didn't mention the punch. Damn 'cedes knows how to hold her own." Puck comments still inspecting Rachel's bruise.

"You're telling me." I say back, "Your turn Sam. Why are you here?"

"I came to warn Rachel that I told Mercedes about the kiss and she was pretty steamed." Sam almost whispers.

Rachel laughs, "You're a little late, but thanks." She shakes her head, "Is that why she called the wedding off."

Sam shakes his head, "She didn't." He says setting Chris down, "I did."

"Hold up, what the hell are you talking about?" Puck asks.

Sam sighs, "I am the person who wanted to get married so quickly, and it was stupid of me. I thought that if Mercedes and I just got married… all of the problems would eventually just fall away."

"You're an idiot." I say.

"Shut up, man. I'm going through a lot." Sam spits back.

"What?" Puck states, "Sorting through your feelings for a married woman? Back the hell off and make better choices."

"You're one to talk, I heard you slept with like three girls last year while Quinn was here in Lima." Sam almost yells and Kurt runs down the stairs and grabs Chris, knowing this isn't a place for him to be.

Rachel makes her way between Puck and Sam, "Stop it, boys."

"Sam is acting a fucking fool." Puck argues.

I scoff, "So are you. Just shut up."

Sam begins to relax his shoulders when Puck backs up. "This isn't a fight, I know emotions are running high. But, we all need to calm down." Rachel says in her voice of reason. "Now, I have to go meet Mercedes."

"WHAT?" Sam and Puck say together.

"Calm down, boys. I can hold my own." Rachel barks back.

"That bruise under your eye tells me differently." Puck spits back.

I push Puck a little, "Come on, dude. Who's side are you on? Stop giving Rachel a hard time."

Puck breathes out and purses his lips, "Fine, but I'm not a fan of this. Don't get yourself hurt, Rachel."

I breath out, "I'll drive you. Let's go." I say grabbing her hand. I tell Kurt we're leaving and kiss Chris goodbye and Rachel waves at the boys and tells them to be civil.

We drive to the Lima bean in silence and my heart is racing. When I drop her off I get out of the car to hug her, "I love you."

"I love you back." She says back and promises she'll call me when she wants me to pick her up.

I spend the next hour at the home depot looking at ideas for our new place. Man, I'm an old man. I'm worried about Rachel, but I know Mercedes can't hurt her. Maybe Rachel is right, maybe Mercedes deserves a talk.

"_Hey baby, you can come pick me up now._"

"_I am on my way._"

When I get to the coffee shop Rachel is sitting outside drinking a coffee and Mercedes doesn't seem to be there. I pull up in my old truck that has it's permanent residence in Lima now, and Rachel is laughing when she gets in.

"What?"

"It's weird being in your old truck. It reminds me of old times." She says scooting in the middle seat, like she used to do in the summer when we would take long drives. I look down at her and give her a smirk and put my arms around her and I let myself live in a memory for a moment as I pull out of the parking lot.

"How did it go?" I finally say once we're well on our way home.

"Let's drive around, can we?" She asks snuggled into my chest and I kiss the top of her hair.

"Anything you want."

As we drive down towards the lake she tells me about the severely awkward meeting between her and Mercedes. She tells me that Mercedes has always felt like Rachel was superior to her and that this kiss hit a little closer to an old feeling that had bothered her. Rachel told her that she was very impressed with Mercedes and her voice and talent and never thought that she was better then her. They are just different. Mercedes said that Sam called off the wedding because he felt like the circumstances are all wrong and that they should work on their relationship on their own terms. Sam offered to move down to Nashville, but Mercedes declined and requested that they take a break.

"Not a break up?" I ask, surprised.

"Apparently not." She says with a shrug, "She's really really in love with him. And she wants to make it work with him. But she doesn't want to be anyone's second choice."

"And your his first in this scenario?"

Rachel sighs out, "I guess so. I really believe that it's not what either of them thinks it is. I really believe Sam took our chemistry as something more then it really is."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I ask. "You say that you and Sam have 'chemistry' a lot. Why?"

Rachel looks up at me, "We have a connection, we work well together. But, that doesn't mean that our connection is romantic. But, I don't think Sam understands that. Or you."

"Me?"

"Chemistry, connection. These are things you have with your friends but you can't get them confused with romantic feelings because they are dudes." Rachel explains.

"I am friends with Quinn and I don't get it confused." I retort.

Rachel thinks for a moment, obviously trying to work something through in her head, "Well, yes. But, that is because you've already been with her and know that she's not for you. But, besides that you don't really have any other close girlfriends." I think for a moment and realize she is right.

"So, well maybe men and women can't be friends." Finn suggests.

Rachel snuggles closer to me, "Maybe they can't."

"What about Puck? Do you do that with Puck?" I say while we pull up to the lake and park the truck.

"No, not at all. But, I've been with him before too. Just like you and Quinn. And it's not me who is confused. It's Sam."

"But you were confused. In the moment." I say back. The jealousy in my belly is rising and has hit a steady boil.

"I am only human, Finn. Which I know is hard for you to believe." She says meeting my eyes intently.

"Well at least try to explain to me what you were feeling." I protest, pushing her back a little.

She resists my push and raising an eyebrow, "Don't push me away, we're working together. Remember?" I nod and let her make her way into my arms. "Okay, picture this. You're drunk, you've been feeling helpless in everything. You want to talk to me about all your feelings, but can't bring yourself to do so. You are overwhelmed and someone that you've known for a while and care about… Let's say Brittany, is showing concern for something that you know I've noticed but won't mention to you. So when she kisses you, you let her. Then she professes her love for you, you do love her. She's been your friend for the last five years. You love her, so you say it back." She looks up to look at my eyes and I know my face shows pain and I know she can see it. "I am so sorry."

I shake my head, "No, don't be. I get it." I lean down to kiss her, "You really are only human. I should know that, it's unfair of me to expect more of you."

"I am so sorry, Finn."

"Stop saying you're sorry, or you'll have two black eyes." I tease her and she giggles and wraps her arms around me.

"You're so perfect." She says and kisses my cheek. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you for how amazing you have been to me."

I chuckle and pull her on top of my lap to straddle me, "I do." I say with a wink.

Rachel giggle and she pulls her mouth to mine, "I'm all yours."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Rachel POV

"I haven't spoken to Sam in over a month." I explain to Daddy on the phone from the living room. Finn sticks his head in from the kitchen and gives me a strange look.

He mouths, 'why?' and I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, he told me he and Mercedes are really working through things. I couldn't be happier for them." Daddy says with a cheer in his voice.

"Me too, Daddy." I say honestly, "But I have to go, Finn made dinner and I need to get Chris washed up."

"How is practice going for him, sweetie?"

"He is doing great, they are kicking his ass. But he's loving it."

"Sweetie, don't say ass." Daddy scolds.

I laugh and roll my eyes, sometimes I forget that I am still my Dads little girl, "Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry. I love you. Tell Dad I say hello."

"I will sweetie, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Daddy."

I walk into the kitchen to wash my hands and notice that Chris is already in his high chair with a clean face, "You got him all ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, you were busy." He smiles at me, "Plus, you've had a hard week."

"Oh baby, you're too good to me." I say and wrap my arms around him. He is putting pasta on my plate and giving himself a double portion, as well as putting meatballs on his plate that he cooked separately. I cut up Chris's pasta and hand it Finn to add meatballs and then I cut those up too. "Dinner is served. Tell your Daddy 'Thank you', Monster." I say before kissing him on the forehead.

"Tank you, Daddy Finn."

"Daddy Finn? Where did that come from?" Finn says with a laugh.

"Mama calls you Finn." He says trying to pick up his pasta with his spoon and giving up and using his hands. "And baby. Daddy Baby Finn."

I am choking from laughing so hard, "I think that is the best name ever." I say to Chris who smile and claps his dirty hands before shoving more pasta into his mouth.

"What about Mama, what is her name?" Finn asks following Chris's lead in shoveling food into his mouth, practice has been really wearing him out. He's been in taking over 3000 calories a day and still losing weight. It is insane.

"Mama Wach HotJew" Chris says laughing, not even realizing what he's saying.

I shake my head and Finn has bust up in laughter, "No, Chris. Don't say HotJew."

"Why? Unky Puck does." He glares at me. "So did San-Tan"

"Santana?" Finn and I say together.

Chris nods and drinks his milk and then throws it at Finn, "Daddy Finn, mo peas."

"Christopher! Don't throw." I say while Finn picks his the sippy cup out off his plate with a disgusted look on his face, "That was really naughty, Chris."

"I Monstew."

"You're not 'Monster' when you do something bad." Finn explains as he gets up to wash the sippy cup off and pour more milk in it.

"I said 'peas'" Chris shouts at me.

"Thank you for saying 'Please', but you can't throw things at your Dad." I explain, "Now finish up, you're going to bed early."

"Isn't that harsh, Rach?"

"No Wach! I don't wanna go to bed." He cries.

I look up at Finn, "This is the third time in two days that he's throw something at you." I explain, "And he threw his sandwich at Puck yesterday during lunch."

Finn hands Chris the milk who is smack dab in the middle of a tantrum, "No Daddy. Tell Wach 'No'!"

"I am not 'Rach' to you, Mister." I scold and Finn tries to suppress a laugh. "I am Mama."

"Daddy peas, I can't go to bed." He whines.

Finn sighs, "Chris, just eat up. Stop crying. It'll be okay. Just eat."

Chris pouts but starts to eat and after a couple minutes he finishes and acts like he's still eating so I don't take him to bed. "Do you want to take a bath before bed, Chris?" I ask picking up his plate and he throws his arms down.

"Nooooooo!"

"Straight to bed then?" I say picking him up and his arms are pounding the air. Finn grabs a wipe and wipes his face and hands.

"Chris, calm down."

"Nooooo, Wach is mean!"

"I am not mean, and I am not 'Rach'. You need to stop throwing." I say down to him and his hand is on my nose and he squeezes it.

"Christopher!" Finn screams and grabs him out of my arms, "Don't hurt your Mom."

"She mean!"

"No, Chris. You're being mean!" He explains. He takes him out of the room and scrunch up my face in frustration. After a moment of quiet I hear Finn singing 'I'll Stand By You' quietly to Chris and I begin to clean up the kitchen. After Finn sings the song three separate times Chris finally must have fallen asleep because Finn comes in the kitchen and puts his arms around me.

"I am so sorry." He whispers in ear.

"It's okay. They don't call the terrible two's for nothing." I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, HotJew."

I laugh, "When did Santana say that, I wonder?"

"It must have been during the game night that everyone came over to my parents. But, I don't remember hearing it." He shrugs and leans down to kiss me, "You doing okay?" He whispers against my lips.

"I am fine." I say after his kiss.

"Are you really?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"Yes! I am fine!"

Finn separates us and grabs my hand to lead me to the bedroom, we get ready for bed and I am exhausted, "I know it couldn't have been easy losing that role. I know you really wanted it."

I sigh before I lay down and get myself under the covers, "It's not easy, but it was my first Broadway audition and I got really close." I say nodding.

"If you want to go back to Julliard next year, I won't be upset. I'll miss you though." He says getting under the covers and cuddling close to me.

I turn towards him and put my hand in his hair, "I want to be on Broadway, Finn. It's my dream. But, I want to be with my family more." I say before kissing him, "And I can audition for more parts, now that Chandler hooked me up with an agent."

Finn frowns, "Okay, babe. Any time you want or need to change your mind..."

"I know, baby. Let's get some sleep."

Suddenly Finn's stomach growls, "I don't think one plate of pasta was enough." He laughs. He looks at me and I know what he is going to ask.

"Go ahead and go upstairs and see Puck and Blaine and eat pizza and play video games." I giggle, "And be a boy."

"You're the best!"

"I love you Daddy Baby Finn." I tease.

"I love you Mama Wach HotJew." He says with a chuckle before sprinting out the door. It's tired and exhausting, but I really do love my life.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Blaine POV

"I'm so sorry, dude." Finn says handing me Chris's diaper bag, "Puck got this last minute call into work and Quinn is out."

"I know, Finn. It's fine." I laugh and pick Chris up from the floor, "Sleepover with your Uncle Blaine?"

"seeeeepova?" Chris asks and after I nod he claps his hands and waves at Finn.

"I seriously am so sorry! But we have this banquet dinner, and it's the first time Rachel gets to meet my coach and the other players." Finn is saying in a rushed voice.

"Dude, you're fine. Chris and I will have a great night. Come up in the morning and we'll go to breakfast and you can tell me all about it." I say patting Finn on the back, "Where is Rachel?"

"She broke her heel, she ran downstairs to get a new pair." Finn says before turning his attention to Chris, "I love you, Monster. Be good for Blaine and I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye-Bye Daddy."

"And remember, no throwing."

"no towing." Chris repeats with a nod.

Finn checks out his suit in the mirror as the elevator opens and Rachel walks in with a big smile. She looks stunning with her hair in a sloppy bun and a short black and sleek dress. "Wow Rachel. You look amazing."

"mazin' Wach." Chris says from my arms.

"Hey now!" Finn says, "We talked about this, you call her 'Mama'."

"Bain did it." He points at me and I laugh.

Finn shakes his head, "When we see you tomorrow morning, you better change your tune." He points to Rachel, "Mom, Mommy, Mama. You hear me?"

I am a little surprised by his tone, "That's a little extreme, don't you think?" I say quietly.

"No, he has been a little pill. Seriously, he's been giving Rachel hell."

Rachel comes over and gives Chris a kiss, "I love you."

"wuv you, Wach." He grins mischievously. "Bye Daddy Finn, Bye Wach!"

"At least you get a Daddy in front of your name." Rachel says under her breath.

"Come on, Mama." Finn laughs and kisses Rachel's cheek, "You look perfect." He says putting his arm around her and opening the elevator.

"Bye guys, see you in the morning." I wave and put Chris down and he jumps up and down and I start to cook him some macaroni and cheese. "Want to watch a movie, Monster?"

He nods and I put in Monsters, Inc and he eats in front of the TV and I call Kurt, "Hey Baby." I say as I yawn.

"_Hey, are you and Chris having fun?_"

"He's just watching a movie, I'll put him to sleep after it's done. What time will you be home?"

"Not until after midnight, that girl we met at the bar is taking me to see her favorite band. Maybe if Puck comes home early..."

"No, no. I want you to have friends in the city. Go! Have fun!" I encourage him.

I hear a girl yelling 'THANK YOU BOYFRIEND' in the background, "Angie says thank you."

I laugh, "I heard. I miss you, Kurt."

"Miss you too. I love you." Kurt says as he hangs up.

After the movie ends I give Chris a bath and put him in my bed and sing him a little tune and he falls asleep on the second verse. He must have been tired. When I walk out I hear Puck coming in, "How'd it go?"

"I quit." Puck says throwing his jacket on the floor and sitting down on the couch. He grabs the remote and flips it to ESPN, "I can't do it anymore dude."

"Hey, you've got no arguments from me. Your boss sounds like an ass. But, what are you going to do about work?" I say sitting in the lounge chair.

He sighs, "Well, I was thinking about bartending." he shrugs.

"That is good money and your kind of crowd." I comment as he turns the volume up.

"Charlotte, Quinn's boss, has connections at Brass Monkey." Puck says with a shrug and just as I am about to say something, the announcers say a familiar name and we see Finn's face on the screen.

"Finn Hudson, the new back up quarterback for the New York Jets was out tonight at the Jets banquet. Everyone says he has massive potential and he's only been practicing with the team for a month."

"Dude!" Puck yells, "That is dope!"

They showed a video of the banquet and Rachel clapping her hands and Finn walking on stage, "What is going on?" I wonder a loud.

"Finn got rewarded as lead quarter back tonight at the Jets banquet and when asked to say something he just thanked his wife, Rachel Berry Hudson." The announcer says.

"I couldn't have done any of this without my wife, Rachel. She is my whole world. She gave me a little boy that I am in love with and the confidence I needed to get where I am. Thank you baby. And thank you to the owners and coaches of this awesome football team." Finn grins from ear to ear.

"Dude!" Puck says again, he must be in shock.

"I know!" I say back and he calls Quinn to tell her. I text Kurt and we spend the rest of the night watching stats on the Jets and listening to how good their season is going to be. "This is epic." I finally say looking at my watch, "How is it after 1 am?" I ask standing up and stretching.

"Where the hell is Kurt?"

"He's out with a girlfriend. Angie or something. Where is Quinn?"

"Out with some bitch. I don't even know." Puck says rolling his eyes and standing up too. "Guess we're on our own tonight."

"Speak for yourself, I've gotta a little monster in my bed." I chuckle and text Kurt.

"_You get the couch. Chris and I are taking the bed._"

I read Puck the text and he gives me a high five.

The next morning I woke up to Chris's foot hitting my stomach, "Bain Bain" He says kicking me, "Wake up and let's go see Mama and Daddy." I smile at the fact that Chris called Rachel 'Mama'. I wake up and get him ready and go to the living room where a hungover Kurt is laying on the couch, awake but looking half dead. Quinn is laying next to him, asleep and looking a mess.

"I guess you won't be joining us for breakfast." I laugh.

"Why are you yelling?" Kurt whispers.

I try not to chuckle, "When did you get home?"

"I ran into Quinn at about 1:30 and we stayed out until... four or so." Kurt says quietly.

I kiss his head, "You can go sleep in the bed now." I whisper before picking up Chris and taking the elevator downstairs.

When the door opens Chris runs into his apartment yelling, "Mama!" He shouts, "Daddy!"

"We'll be right out, Monster." I hear Finn's voice and sit myself on the couch and text Puck to invite him to breakfast.

He comes down and is ready before Finn or Rachel even make another peep, "Do you think they are fucking?" Puck asks me quietly.

"NOAH!" Rachel yells as she walks out of the bedroom door, she's completely ready but she definitely has sex hair.

"Well you were." Puck scoffs.

"Where is my Monster?" Rachel asks looking around and Chris runs to hug her legs.

"MAMA!" Chris says and Rachel picks him up and kisses him. "wuv you, Mama."

"I love you, baby." Rachel says down to him.

Finn walks in the room with a just-had-sex grin and Puck gives him a fist bump, "We heard the good news, bro."

"You told them without me?" Finn asks Rachel.

"We saw it on ESPN, man!" I say.

Finn looks confused, "Why would ESPN care? How would they know?"

Rachel gives him a glare and speaks up, "I think they are talking about your promotion, babe."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about?" Puck almost shouts.

Rachel and Finn look at each other, "Um, should we just tell them?"

Finn nods and Puck looks like he's going to freak the hell out, "Rachel is pregnant!" Finn grins.

"AGAIN?" Puck and I say in unison.


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Quinn POV**

"So, were you guys trying, or what?" I ask Rachel who is next to me getting her toes done.

"Is the water too hot?" the nail technicians asks and I shake my head and smile at her while I wait for Rachel to explain the madness.

"Not at all, I just wasn't being smart with taking my birth control and I must have missed a day or something." Rachel said with a shrug, "There was just SO much going on."

"There always is." I agree. "Puck and I stick to condoms, and this is why." I explain.

"Well, this is perfect for Finn. He wants a big family. But I was perfectly happy with just me, Finn and Chris. We have enough on our plates." She explains.

"Is he still wanting eight kids?" I ask with a laugh.

She laughs, "Even if he did, there is no way in hell it would happen. I talked him down to three." Rachel says as the lady scrubs her feet with that weird rock thing and Rachel keeps jumping because it tickles.

"Just get your tubes tied after this one." I tease. "So what do we think it is? A girl or a boy?"

"It's a girl!" Rachel says as if there is no doubt in her mind. "Before I even knew I was pregnant I kept dreaming that I was having a little girl."

"I hope so. I love little girls." I say with a grin. "Chris is going to have a hard time adjusting to not being the king anymore." I say truthfully.

She looks at me with nervous eyes, "I know, right?"

"Have you told your Dads or Carole?"

"Nope. We're telling them in August when they come up. That way I'll be about 4 months along and we'll be out of the first trimester."

"Whatever. You two are crazy. I can't handle it." I say raising an eyebrow.

She slaps me a little and I smile at her showing her that I was teasing, "What about you, woman? How's the new place? And living with Klaine."

"Less noisy then living with Finchel" I tease her with a wink, "But, I really like it. I miss Chris though."

"Come downstairs whenever." Rachel encourages.

I nod, "We will, we just wanted to give you kids some alone time for the first little bit." I tell her, "Did you hear Puck got that bartending job?"

"Yes!" She claps her hands with excitement, "That is amazing." She gleams and I laugh at how excitable she gets. It's weird with all our past and we've somehow made it to this point, where I could honestly call her my closest friend, which is weird as hell. I still talk to Santana every week, and I of course have Charlotte, but Rachel is a sweetheart and she's always looking out for not only me, but Puck too. I love that about her. I am so happy we were able to get past all our differences.

After our pedi's and lunch we head back to the apartment where we find Finn, Puck and Chris sleeping in the living room. "That has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." Rachel says with a big grin and runs to grab her camera. Puck is on the floor propped against the couch, Finn is on the couch with Chris sprawled across him, and Chris's foot is right in the side of Puck's face. I'm pretty sure it's lodged in his cheek. I try not to laugh too loudly, as to not wake them up. And Rachel takes the picture. The flash makes Finn and Puck jump and Chris kicks Puck's face.

"What the hell?" Puck says grabbing his face, "Was that you, Monster?" He asks grabbing Chris's feet and pulling him down playfully. Finn is yawning and reaches out for Rachel to join him on the couch, which she does and makes herself comfy in the crook of his arm.

"You guys are back early." Finn yawns.

"It's 3." Rachel laughs. "Do you need more nap time?" Rachel teases him and he tickles her a little. Chris runs to me and I lift him up swiftly and kiss his cheeks.

"Kinny!" He shouts and wraps his arms around my neck. I smile widely at him and make my way to sit next to Puck, who has moved from the floor to the love seat.

"Are these new couches?" I ask as I sink down into the seat. "They are awesome."

"Guess how much they were?" Finn asks with a yawn.

"three thousand?" Puck asks feeling the leather.

"Free. A Present from the owners of the Jets."

"No Fucking way!" Puck yells in excitement and both Rachel and I shoot him a dirty look.

"Puck!" Chris yells, "You said it wong again. It's Puck not." I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it.

"I know, Monster. I am so silly." Puck says to Chris who gives him a 100 watt Rachel Berry smile and jumps off my lap and runs into the other room.

"What's wrong?" I ask Rachel who seems concerned as she watched Chris walk out of the room.

Finn looks down at her, "He doesn't have ADHD, Rachel!" Finn says abruptly.

"Then how come he has so much energy all the time, Finn." She looks up at him.

Puck laughs, "Maybe because he's two?"

Finn and I join in of the laughter but Rachel stays straight faced, "I am serious, guys. Most toddlers wake up feeling drowsy for at least the first couple minutes but he wakes up and just… runs." Rachel says as if it's a problem, "And he can never just sit and put together a puzzle."

"That is because puzzles are boring." Finn says with a laugh.

Puck nods, "Maybe he's just like his Dad, just doesn't have a long attention span." Puck shrugs.

"You didn't just say that." Finn says in a cold tone. "No, Rachel. I don't have ADHD either." Finn says looking down at Rachel, answering the question that was on her lips.

"Finn! Maybe we should just take you both to the doctor." Rachel says and Finn rolls his eyes.

"At Chris's annual check-up you can talk to the doctor about it." Finn suggests, "But I just got a ton of tests ran on me as soon as I started practice. I am fine. Stop going all Mom-batty!"

Puck laughs, "You're a good Mama, Rach. But, your son is just a healthy young jew. Let it be."

"Can you really sit here and tell me you don't think you were the same way when you were his age?" Finn adds. "Look at you, you're pretty hyper on a consistent basis. He is your son. That mixed with my lack of doing anything boring and you get Chris. A hyper kid who hates puzzles." Finn says with a laugh and pulls Rachel into a bigger hug, nuzzling her face with his nose.

"You guys are right. Sorry, I just worry about him so much." Rachel says quietly with a pout.

I smile at how sweet she is, "That is just being a good Mom, Rachel."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Rachel POV**

"Will you stop acting crazy?" Kurt screams at me while I pace in front of him. "You're acting like… a crazy hormonal diva." He sighs, "I didn't miss pregnant Rachel."

"I am in hell." I say to him, "hell."

"Okay, stop pacing and explain to me, in a human pitch and tone please, what is going on." He says calmly, "Don't go all yorkie, or whatever that was."

"That was a panic attack, Kurt." I say plopping myself down on Kurt's bed. "In two months, TWO MONTHS, Finn will be playing on the field of a major league football team." I say as slowly as I can manage, "And I am pregnant with our SECOND child. I am terrified Kurt, I am terrified that he's going to get hurt, and I'll be left a broken shell of a woman with two kids to take care of."

Kurt puts his arm around me, "Okay, diva, you know the odds of that happening are…"

"Higher then I would like!" I cut him off.

He nods, "They are, but he has a safety… or a blindside or whatever it is… I didn't really pay attention to that movie. Anyway, he has a dude to protect him. You realize he has like 2 to 4 guys, or something, that sole job is to protect him for getting tackled."

I breathe out a little, "Yes, you're right…"

"Okay, so there's more. Isn't there?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

I breathe out, he's caught me. There is more, much more. "What if I hurt her?"

"Who are you talking about now, crazy?"

I grab my belly that does not yet show any signs of having a baby inside of it, "my baby, what if I hurt her?"

"And why would you do that? How would you even do that?" He asks confused.

I sigh out and feel the breath coming in short spurts again, I feel the panic, "I have hurt everyone I love this year. What if I hurt her too?"

"First of all, breathe. Secondly, explain. No yipping!" He scolds and I breathe in and out for a moment.

"I hurt Finn, I killed him with what I did. I hurt Sam, and Sam was honestly the biggest help to me when I was pregnant with Chris and now… now we can't even speak. I hurt Mercedes who has been nothing but amazing to me. And lastly, I hurt you!" I say to him, falling over a little in his arms. "I hurt you by making you lie to your best friend and now she won't even speak to you."

"Rachel, that isn't your fault." He tries to explain, "She'll come around, I kno-"

I cut him off again, "Blaine told me you still call her every night." I blurt out, "He told me you leave her voicemails telling her about your day."

He backs away from me in surprise, "I do not." He protests, "I just tell her a little gossip that I know she might want to hear now and then…"

"Kurt, I am SO sorry." I say to him sincerely, "You don't deserve someone like me as a friend."

"You need to stop it!" I hear his voice and I feel like I'm going to throw up, how much had he heard, was he mad at me?

"Finn?" I turn around to see his face in the door. "How long have you been-"

"Long enough to know that you don't know yourself at all." Finn says seriously.

Kurt stands, looking like he's going to leave us before obviously realizing we were in his room, "Oh… um…"

"We'll go downstairs." Finn says grabbing my hand.

"But, where is Chris?" I say quietly as Finn drags me out of the room and to the elevator.

We get on the elevator and go to our floor, "Quinn and Puck took him down to Baltimore."

"WHAT?" I am shocked that he wouldn't run this by me.

He runs his hand over my face, "Baby, I love our baby boy. But, we need some time alone before I start weekend practice next week"

I frown, "I forgot about that, you'll be practicing 6 days a week." I remind myself and know that we do need this.

When we get in we get in the apartment and Finn pulls me into a hug, "We need to talk about everything you just said." He says when he pulls back and I pout.

"Okay, what first?"

"Sam…" He breaths out and sits on the couch and I curl up in his arms, feeling his arms around me, trying to feel comforted. "You want to be friends with him again?"

"No." I protest, "Well yes, I do. I miss him. Especially since we found out about the new baby." I say honestly, "I know you heard me say it earlier, but he really was there for me more than anyone, with the exception of you, when I was pregnant with Chris."

"You don't think any of that had to do with you guys living together?" He asks, his voice calm, "If you were living with Kurt or Puck, maybe you would think differently."

I nod slowly, "You're probably right." I say nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck, "I still miss him. But, I've ruined that for life." I say with a pout.

"Not for life." Finn says, "Mercedes will forgive you eventually, and I'll forgive Sam. It just takes time." He says in a soft voice, running his hands through my hair, "Maybe you should call him? Tell him about the baby?" He offers sweetly.

"I don't want to hurt Mercedes by calling him."

Finn shrugs, "Then I guess you just need to wait, things will get better. You just have to wait."

"When did you get so smart?" I smile up at him.

He grins down at me, "I'm quite brilliant, actually." He says and pretends to push up his imaginary glasses. I laugh loudly and he chuckles as well and pulls me closer. "Okay, item two.?"

I nod sadly, "Okay."

"You have to stop, stop blaming yourself for everyone else's pain." Finn scolds me suddenly, "You act like you're a terrible person, a terrible friend, a terrible wife." I nod into his chest sadly, feeling the tears that were at my lids spill over. "You aren't. You are amazing. You're a perfect Mom, a get wife and an amazing friend." Finn says lifting my chin up to look at me, "You made a mistake, sure, but stop beating yourself up over it." He says looking in my eyes.

"I can't, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be forgiven so easily." I snap.

Finn purses his lips in concentration and looks up for a moment, thinking, "When Blaine had to go to Cleveland for his Grandmother's funeral, who insisted we fly out and meet him?" He asks the obvious rhetorical question, "That was you. And when Puck rolled his ankle who carried him up the stairs even though she was waaaay too small to carry him?" He asks with a grin, "That was you too."

"I get what you're trying to do." I say pushing back from him a little, my tears drying and I'm feeling a lot better.

"When Quinn almost quit Glee Sophomore year, who talked her into staying? And when Sam almost got kicked out of school, who fixed it?" He's asking quickly, he pauses for a moment, "And who knows just what to say when Chris cries? And who takes care of me when I'm sick?" He asks slowly, "And who forgave me for all of the shenanigans I pulled Junior year?" He asks wiping the dry tears from my face, "It was all you. You are a good person, Rachel."

I put my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek over and over, "Why do you always know what to say?"

Finn grins down at me and chuckles, "Because I'm brilliant, remember?"

"Oh how could I forget?"

Finn's grin drops, "I know having another baby so soon wasn't in the plan…"

"Shh!" I put my finger up the his lips, "You're right! It wasn't. But, I couldn't be happier. I want to have a family with you. I am already in love with her." I say honestly with a wide grin and push my lips against his.

He grins against my lips and wraps me around him as we kiss, "I love you. And I'm going to love our little girl… or boy." He says as he breaks our kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Hudson." I say running my hands through his hair. "Now, since we have the house to ourselves?" I say raising my eyebrow seductively.

Finn's eyes light up with excitement, "I'm on it!" He says standing up with me in his arms and I giggle as her takes me to our room.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Finn POV**

The sting of the handcuff on my wrist woke me at 3 in the morning. Shit, Rachel forgot to unhook me before we fell asleep. "Rachel, Rachel." I say shaking her. "Come on, baby. Wake up." I plead with her.

She stirs for a moment and then finally turns my way to open her eyes. She sees my hand connected to the headboard and starts laughing, "Oops!" She giggles and starts looking for the key.

"This is no laughing matter." I say in a grumpy voice. "You left me like this to rot." I pout.

She slaps my bare chest, "At least you have one free hand." She motions to my other arm.

"That's just because I broke the handcuff on that wrist." I remember aloud.

She's still searching for the key, "Yeah, that was insane."

I shrug my shoulders, "I really wanted to touch you."

She holds up the key and unlocks it, "Mental note, Finn will break handcuffs if you tease him for long enough." She says with a raised eyebrow. "So how long will our little munchkin be leaving us in peace for?" She asks as I pull her into my arms.

"Until Monday morning, that is three days of naked Rachel Berry Hudson in this bed, right?"

She laughs, "It's Saturday morning, so that's actually only two." She explains and kisses my chest. "But, yes, two days of naked Rachel all to yourself. As long as I get naked Finn Hudson, star quarter back all to myself?" She asks sweetly.

"Of course." I say without skipping a beat and I tickle her bare back as she falls asleep. I am having trouble falling asleep for some reason, my mind is racing with the future and the past. Rachel being pregnant brings me back to when she was pregnant with Chris. Thinking about how close we got because of him and how neither of us planned any of it. Just like this baby. I can only imagine that this baby girl or boy will bring along the same amazing feeling.

After an hour of restlessly lying with Rachel in my arms I feel her stirring and then climbing on top of me completely, "Why aren't you asleep?"

Can she hear my brain wheels turning, or what? "Why are you awake?" I ask back and she sits up on top of me so she is straddling me.

"Dirty dreams wake me pretty quickly." She says as she pushes herself against me and I harden immediately.

I smile widely, "I don't have a problem with that. I can always pick up where the dream left off, darlin'." I say to her with a twang to my voice and she giggles and reaches down to position me to slide inside of her, she's very much ready and I slid in with ease and she rocks back and forth. I rest my hands on her hips and she moans my name and I smile up at her with extreme pleasure.

I take one of my hands and put it in between us and massage her so she can come. "Come for me baby." I say and she looks like she wants to, but she smacks my hand away.

"No, I want more of you." She breathes out bringing her lips to mine and I happily oblige. I kiss her passionately and roll her over so she is on the bed and I am standing up, pushing myself into her, harder and faster. She lifts her feet so they are on my shoulders and I turn to kiss the top of her foot as I continue. We switch positions a couple more times until we land on my favorite. The reverse cowgirl.

I try to reach around to touch her but I can't reach, "I don't think I can go much longer." I admit while I rub my hands on her back.

I see her reach to touch herself and it drives me insane, "Oh fuck, I'm going to."

"Oh, Finn. Yes! Do it!" She screams and I release inside of her and after a minute her wall cave in on my as well. She drops herself to the side and the light is peaking in through the windows.

"Fuck, I love you." I say to her and kiss her forehead.

She smiles up at me, "I love you too, Finn." She says and snuggles into me.

In the morning we call Chris who tells us he's having 'too much fun'. And Puck and Quinn say they might stay and extra day or two because Quinn is in the middle of trying to sell a house. We agree that it's fine but tell them we need to talk to Chris at least twice a day and they agree to that.

After that, Rachel makes egg substitute omelets and I kinda hope that her being pregnant will make her eat meat again, but no go. But at least she puts cheese on mine. She's really good at cooking no vegan food for me, no matter how much I love her… I could never go vegan for her. After that I do dishes and after dishes she goes down on me while I watch a college basketball game.

Later in the day we put more appropriate clothes on and I take her to a movie. She has the leave halfway through to throw up, because her morning sickness is almost always in the afternoon. I wanted to go to dinner, but she won't eat anything so I just scarf down a hotdog on the way home. I offer to pay for a carriage ride, "It'll be fun, the one in central park."

"Okay, let's do it. And then I'll give you another kind of ride when we get home." She promises with a wink.

After the carriage ride and her vegan ice cream we walk home and we're practically pulling each others clothes off in the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened Rachel peeled off my sweater and pushed me inside the apartment.

"Whoa!" I hear a voice from the living room, "Don't get naked right there!" Is that Sam?

"Why the fuck are you here?" I say in a growl before realizing how mean I sound, as I walk into the living room I see Sam fooling with one of the pictures on the wall, adjusting it or something. "Make sure you're decent before you come in here." I call to Rachel.

Sam waves awkwardly at me as I re-buckle my jeans, "Hey, sorry, I didn't know when you'd be back. Kurt let me in."

"I'll have to remember to kill him for that later." I sputter as Rachel walks in, smoothing down her hair.

She looks between me and Sam and then flips on the lights, "Hey Sam, uhm… what's going on? Is everything okay?" Sam doesn't say anything for a moment, just rocks back and forth on his heels awkwardly, probably thinking of what to say. Rachel speaks again in a calm voice, "Go ahead and take a seat, I'll grab you two a beer." She offers and Sam sits on the couch and I begrudgingly follow his lead and sit in the recliner.

We sit in awkward silence until Rachel brings back to open Heinekens, we both mutter 'thanks' and Rachel sits on the arm of my chair, sipping on a bottle of water.

Sam finally clears his throat and begins to talk, "Kurt calls Mercedes pretty often, she never answers but he normally will leave detailed messages about outfits and stupid gossip that no one really cares about." He beings to explain, "But, two days ago when we were listening to one of his messages, we both heard him slip up. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to say it because he just moved on, acting like he hadn't said it."

"What'd he say?" I shout out abruptly, I was getting impatient. Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Rachel is pregnant again?" Sam asks quietly.

"She sure is." I say with a grin, "We couldn't be happier."

Sam shifts awkwardly alone on the couch, "It's time we move on, Finn. I was with Rachel and Chris from the beginning."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I interrupt him.

Sam sighs with frustration, "What I'm saying, if you'll let me speak, is that I think we, as in you and me, need to move on." He points between us, "I am Chris's Godfather and I sure as hell plan to be this new babies Godfather. I fucked up, Finn. I get it. But, it's time."

Rachel is silently gripping on my shoulder, "You took a plane for fucking Nashville to beg forgiveness? You're doing a terrible job." I scoff and he rolls his neck back and forth in frustration.

"Listen, Finn. I'm part of this family whether you like it or not." He starts to scold.

Rachel shakes her head, "I really do get what you are trying to do here, Sam. But you're going about it in the WORST way possible." She exclaims.

Sam sighs and puts his head in his hands for a moment, "I j-just" he begins to stutter, "My life has been hell these last few months." Sam says sincerely and I believe him. "And I feel terrible, for what I put everyone through. I took advantage of Rachel when she was weak. I hurt so many people." Sam whimpers into his hand. "You have to believe me, Finn" He says after a minute or two of silence, he looks up and me and his face is red and painted with grief, "I am so sorry. I was out of line, and I understand why you are upset. But, you guys are my family. I am dying without talking to Chris or Rachel. Even the Berry's don't take to me as much."

"Daddy told me you moved to Nashville though…" Rachel inquires almost silently.

Sam shrugs, "Leroy calls me once a week, but I used to talk to Hiram daily." He says to Rachel before turning his attention to me, "At least you came out on top of all this, Hiram is in full support of you hating me."

I nod, "As he should be." I say in a cold voice, low and calm. "But, you're right. You have been part of the family for what? Four years now?" I think for a moment, calculating the time, "And Chris and Rachel love you. Even though I don't like it… you are our son's Godfather, and I'm sure you'll be our second child's Godfather as well. Alongside Puck, of course." Sam is looking at me with big thankful eyes and Rachel's eyes are full of confusion, "You have my blessing if you want to try to be friends again, and I'll allow you to see Chris once in a while, too. But I think we all know the big black elephant in the room here is Mercedes."

Rachel nods, "Just because Finn forgives you doesn't mean Mercedes will forgive me."

"He's not forgiven yet." I remind.

I stand up and Sam follows my lead, I take his hand in mine and squeeze it tightly, "I'm not going to put you or Rachel through hell anymore, I recognize it was a mistake on her part. But I don't necessarily believe that you regret it for the right reasons. I think you regret making a mess of things but I don't think you're over Rachel. You don't just fall in love with a girl in a day." I am whispering harshly. "And you don't just fall out of love with her either." I mutter. "So, how about we let things fall where they are and I will take comfort in knowing that she is mine. And you can recognize that Rachel is with a good enough guy to keep you alive, even after all you put me though." With that I let go of his hand and he shakes it in obvious pain.

Rachel's eyes are wide with fear and excitement and Sam walks over to her and hugs her, "Congratulation Mama." Sam says quietly and walks towards the elevator, "I'm staying with Kurt and Blaine for the next couple of days if you wanna do breakfast or something." He offers and Rachel nods. When the elevator doors shut Rachel jumps into my arms.

"Hi!" She says with excitement.

I laugh, "What has gotten into you?"

"You! That was hot!" She whispers, "You being so so adult. I am so in love with you."

I nod and cock my head to the side, "I was pretty smooth, wasn't I?" I say in a cocky tone. "So where were we, before Sam so rudely interrupted our Rachel and Finn naked weekend extravaganza?"

She shimmies off of me and smiles up at me seductively, "Take those pants off and I'll show you."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! I took a little bit of a break to finish up 'Gives You Hell', but I will be focusing more on this. We'll have a couple fluffy chapters before the last wave of drama. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Kurt POV**

"Sam, wake the hell up!" I yell down at the hunk of drooling blonde man on my brand new couch, "This couch is leather, dammit."

Sam shakes himself awake, "It smells like it." He groans and pulls himself up, "What is your deal?"

"I assume you want to shower before breakfast with Chris and friends." I scoff as I walk away, "Quinn and Puck are almost her to grab us. So get your ass up."

I hear him yawn and get up, when I look behind me to he's shirtless and stretching. I totally get why Rachel kissed him, he's got quite the body. As I walk into my room I see my own shirtless God. "Hey." He says grinning, throwing his shirt over his head, "Did you get lover boy up and at 'em?"

"He's up, but he's not at anything." I respond and put my arms around Blaine, "You should leave your hair like that." I request with a grin.

He laughs and shakes his head, "No thanks. Not sure that your brother and sister in law want to see my sex hair at brunch."

I chuckle, "They won't know that it's sex hair unless you tell them such a thing." I remind him and touch my finger to his nose playfully and scamper off to the next room.

Sam is now clothed and doing sit ups, "Are you serious?"

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. There ain't no carpool lane to sexy." He tells me and continues to do sit-ups. He does about 50 more reps before turning to do push-ups.

The elevator dings and Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn walk in, Chris raising his hands to come into my arms, "cut, cut." He yells.

"That's new." I say and then grab him and give him a raspberry and kiss his nose. "Hey little man, what's shaking?"

Rachel must have seen Sam because she giggling and Quinn joins in with her, "Really Samantha?" Puck jokes and goes over to Sam to kick him over and then helps him up, "What you doing here, bro? Come here to raise a little hell?" He teases him and pulls him in for a man hug.

"Nope, just here to see my favorite little man." He says pointing to Chris.

"Sammy!" Chris yells and practically throws himself towards Sam, I walk the distance between us to hand him to Sam.

"Hey buddy boy. I've missed you."

"Look what I can do." Chris yells and puts to peace signs up in the air and says "peace nig."

"WHAT?" Rachel yells.

Quinn throws her head in her hands in shame, "NOAH PUCKERMAN!" She yells.

"No, don't blame this one on me, Quinn. I did NOT teach him that."

Finn's eyes are wide, "We can't take him in public. We'll get shot." Finn shouts at Puck.

"I swear to God, Finn. I did not teach him that."

Sam is holding back laughter, "Where did you learn that, little man."

"Chany!"

"Chandler?" Finn and Rachel say together.

Chris nods his head, "he told Daddy's friend that."

"Big!" Finn corrects. "Peace Big!"

"Who in gay hell is Big?" I ask, still in complete shock of what just happened.

Finn rolls his eyes, "That is what the team calls my safety, like Rob and Big, because he's my body guard, essentially." Finn tries to explain but everyone is still in shock from the recent events.

"That didn't just happen." Rachel breathes out.

Sam makes a peace sign and looks and Chris, "Say 'Peace Daddy'."

"Peace Daddy!" Chris repeats innocently.

Sam looks at Rachel, "Say 'Peace Mama'."

"Peace Mama Wach." Chris repeats and adds to it to tease Rachel.

Sam high fives Chris and smiles big, "Now those are the only people we say peace too. Deal?"

"No even you?" Chris asked.

Sam shakes his head, "No just say, 'Sammy!' like you always do, okay?"

"Otay, Sammy!" Chris says, "Wet's eat." He requests and we all decide to go.

Finn look almost shakey, "That little monster is a terrifying one. Maybe we should give this second one up for adoption. It worked out well for you." He says down to Rachel and she slaps his chest.

"Shut your mouth, Finn Hudson."

Chris slaps Sam, "Shut you mowf, Finn Hudson."

Quinn giggles, "Oh good, the repeating stage."

"Kinny!" Chris yells, "don't waf at me." He says pouting and Quinn takes him from Sam and into her arms.

"I would never." She smiles down at him. "Remember, Where do I love you?"

"to da moon an back!" Chris says and claps.

Puck gives him a high five, "and how much do I love you?"

"mow den a cheesebuwga." Chris says proudly and we all laugh.

Quinn starts up again, "And why does Mama love you?"

"'cause I'm toooooo cute." Chris says as if it's rehearsed and Rachel gives the appropriate 'awe'.

Puck picks it up from there, "and when does Daddy love you?"

Chris thinks for a minute, "always and fowt ever."

"forever." Finn repeats.

"That's what I said." Chris says to Finn, "fowt ever."

Everyone laughs and Blaine cuts in, "The Uncles don't get one?"

Puck looks at Blaine and me, "Oh you have one, we're getting to it." Puck explains.

"And who loves you more? Kurt or Blaine?" Quinn asks tickling Chris's belly a little.

Chris jumps in her arms and claps, "KWAINE!" He screams.

We're all laughing, but Sam seems obviously left out. I pat his shoulder and he gives me a grateful smile. Finn clears his throat, "How about this one?" He thinks for a moment, "What kind of love does Sam have for you?" Finn says awkwardly and Chris shrugs, "Lots!" Finn grins and tickles Chris's belly.

Quinn nods and suppresses a giggle, "It needs a little work, but a good on the spot question." Quinn comforts and Rachel throws her arms around Finn. It was really sweet of him.

"Hell yeah, I love you lots." Sam says as we make our way to the restaurant.

"Seven and a high chair." Rachel says to the hostess. After a couple of minutes, we're seated and everyone is oh-ing and ah-ing over every little thing Chris says or does.

After a long and uneventful brunch, Finn and Rachel try to take Chris home to spend some time with him but neither Sam nor Puck will let it happen, "Come on, Rach. Let's take him to the park." Puck whines.

"Please Rachel," Sam chimes in, "I haven't seen him for months." Sam pouts.

Blaine nods his head, "Come on, you guys. It's a beautiful day."

Rachel has dark circles under her eyes and Finn looks just as worn out, "We're just really tired." Finn admits.

"And we miss our baby." Rachel adds.

Puck thinks for a moment before speaking, "Well, you two love birds go home and get some rest and we'll get him home before nap time." Puck asks raising an eyebrow.

Quinn nods in agreement, "I'll make sure they are actually on time." She comforts Rachel.

"Does anyone want to come home with us?" Finn asks.

I laugh, "I thought you enjoyed your alone time?"

Rachel and Finn look at each other, "Oh we do." Finn says with an undertone of irony.

"But, when we're alone, like really alone…" She trails off.

Finn looks around awkwardly, "We kinda have a problem keeping our hands off each other." Finn puts his hands in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting with Rachel's hair.

Everyone busts out in laughter, "You guys are like teenagers!" Quinn accuses in her laughter.

Rachel pouts, "Hey! We had a kid in highschool, we never really got to finish living out our crazy sex years. And it's amazing, and we love it… we're just…"

"Really freaking tired." Finn says yawning.

I pat Finn's back, "I'll play babysitter for you two. But, I swear to God if I hear any sexy time, I am out. We're talking lightening speed."

Rachel puts her arm around me and gives me a grin, "Thanks Kurt!"

"Bye Bye Monster!" Finn says to Chris and tickles his belly. Rachel walks over and kisses his cheek.

"Bye Mama, Bye Daddy!" He waves as the rest of the group go the other way.

"You kids owe me." I say as they link hands and I see Finn giving Rachel sexy eyes, "I want to go play in the park."

Rachel looks between me and Finn, "You know, maybe we were being a little dramatic." Rachel says calmly, I notice her slip her hand into Finn's back pocket and roll my eyes. "We don't need a sitter. We can contain ourselves. I mean, it's just a couple hours."

"Two hours? Rachel! The things we could do in two ho-" Rachel smacks his ass quickly, "I mean, Rachel is right. You should go play. We'll be okay." Finn and Rachel's eyes are locked.

"Oh BARF!" I cringe, "I am SO out!" I say stopping in my tracks and neither of them even look my way.

Rachel puts her hands up and waves, "Okay, call us when you're coming back."

"Yeah, later bro." Finn says still looking at Rachel. I'm pretty sure he's undressing her with his eyes. I roll my eyes and turn to catch up with the group.

When I turn to see if Rachel and Finn are naked in the street yet, I notice Rachel jumping on Finn's back with a big grin and Finn start sprinting towards our complex. They really are like kids still. If it wasn't so gross, it'd be adorable.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Puck POV**

"Noah Puckerman?" I hear my name from across the bar and recognize the voice but don't want to look, or even believe it, "Well I'll be damned."

"Are you old enough to be in this bar, Karofsky?" I say putting down a napkin for him and the lady he has his arm around. "What you doing here?"

"I'm here with my woman for the holiday." He says grinning down and the short blonde who has a striking resemblance to a British man.

The summer had come and gone quickly, it is Labor Day weekend and Finn less than a week before the season starts. I have worked four nights a week at the bar all summer, and rarely ever spent a night without Quinn. Her and Charlotte would come every night after work and celebrate a new client or a new sell by getting me to give them free shots of patron. I was thankful though that tonight they would not be coming, Quinn had an early morning meeting and they decided to hit the sack early.

"Well, what a coincidence that you stumble into my bar." I say with a cringe, "What can I get you?"

The blabbering blonde put up two fingers in my face and slurs, "Two shots of patron. What do you want baby?" Her voice is light and fluffy and she is definitely trashed.

"I'll take a jack and coke." Karofsky spits at me and I begin to pour.

I look at the blonde, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm Sarah." She says and then begins to sing, "Sarah, Sarah Bo-Barah. Banana Fanana Fo Farah."

"Shh, just let the man pour our drinks." Karofsky shushs her.

"I thought you liked my songs." She pouts.

I roll my eyes and hand them their drinks, "That's $15." I spit.

"You're kidding? You're making me pay?" He argues.

I glare down at him, "It's either you pay or me, and I don't get enough money to pay for $7 drinks."

"This was $7?" He asks shocked.

I chuckle, "How long have you been in New York? Drinks aren't cheap! And I gave you a deal on the patron. I charged you for Jose Cuervo."

Karofsky rolled his eyes and threw a $20 down and took his drink, "You need that more than me anyway." He says in a snide tone. I grab the bill and stuff it in my back pocket and move to the next customer. As I'm pouring a Gin and Tonic I hear the small blonde speak in between taking shots.

"I thought we were going to meet a football player." She slurs and I smirk to myself.

"We will, babe. Let's just wait for a moment." He says looking at the door, "He said he'd be here on his facebook."

Shit! Did Finn and Rachel decide to come replace Quinn and Charlotte's presences with their own? And why is Dave trying to creep on Finn? God I'm annoyed. After thirty or so minutes I see Finn walk in, Kurt and Blaine in tow. Finn waves and I pour his jack and coke before he can even get to the bar. As I hand it to him I whisper, "Dave Kar-fucking-ofsky is here. Six o' clock."

"With a woman?" Kurt says as if that's some big shock.

Finn looks every direction, "I can't read a fuckin' clock dude!" Finn practically yells at me as Karofsky's hand hits Finn's shoulder. "Oh… What?" He turns around and he's all of a sudden in a head lock and Karofsky is giving Finn a noogie. Karofsky is laughing and then he lets go of Finn and attempts to pull him into a hug and Finn pushes him backwards. "What the fuck man?"

"Finn! My man!" Karofsky yells with a big grin.

Finn looks confused. He looks back and Blaine and Kurt who both shrug, and Kurt nods at me to get him a drink too. "Hey dude! What are you doing in New York?"

"We're here for you!" Sarah yells, obviously trashed.

"Me?" Finn asks awkwardly as he drinks his drink and looks at me, motioning that he would need another. I pour him another drink, open a beer for Blaine and start blending a margarita for Kurt.

"She's a little drunk. We're here to see the city over the holiday. We're here all weekend." He says nudging Sarah, "We should hang out."

Finn finishes off his drink and grabs the second, "Uh, well this is the last night I can really go out. I'll be working a lot. Rachel is pregnant so I try to be home with her a lot too."

"You're having a baby?" Sarah squeals.

Finn widens his eyes and laughs at Sarah, "Yes. I'm having a baby girl. We already have a son." Finn says down to the small girl and she wraps her hands around Finn's waist.

"Well how about a side dish?" She says with a wink and Finn backs up, he takes his hand and grabs her wrist and peels it off of himself as if she is a disease.

"I'm good with my main course." Finn says with disgust. "Aren't you with this dude?" He says pointing to Karofsky, who seems un-phased.

Karofsky rolls his eyes, "Come on, Sarah." He pulls her arm back, "Your being drunk-slutty-Sarah again."

"DAVID!" She yells and hits him, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID-" Karofsky puts his hand over her mouth quickly.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hey!" I yell, "You two need to get the hell out of my bar!"

Sarah turns to me and then to Finn pointing at him, "You are missing out!" She says looking at Finn.

"What is this?" Finn asks Karofsky grabbing his arm as he walks by.

Karofsky shrugs him off, "You're crazy, she's just drunk." He says before rushing out.

Kurt and Blaine exchange a look and Finn takes a seat with a look of utter shock on his face, "What in the hell just happened?"

Kurt sits next to him, "He was trying to set you up."

"What? What are you talking about?" Finn asks as I pour him a third drink.

"Okay, Kurt, spill!" I say looking around to see if anyone else needs my services.

Blaine takes his seat as well and I get him a second beer, "Yeah, I saw it too, Kurt. He got out his camera."

"What?" Finn shouts.

"Okay," Kurt puts his hand on Finn's arm, "When Sarah went to hug you, Dave grabbed out his camera. But, I saw him and he noticed I had seen him. So he put it away." He explains, "He was trying to frame you, to blackmail you. Or sell the picture to a dish magazine."

"Delete him on facebook!" I tell Finn.

"Shit! I need to delete a ton of people." Finn says as if he knew he should, "Chandler keeps telling me to."

"Yeah, you have to be careful now." Kurt says to him patting him on the back.

Finn pouts, "This whole thing ruined my whole night." He says standing up, "I'm going home!" He says and throws a $20 on the table for me, "You need more than that?" He asks.

"No man, it's cool." I say and wave, "Sorry about that." I say with a pout.

"It's cool. Come over after work and we'll play xbox." He suggests and leaves the two boys behind.

Blaine looks and Kurt and the both shrug, "Wanna dance?" Blaine asks.

"I thought you'd never ask."

I laugh at the two as the go out on the dance floor and continue my work. After an hour or two I finish my shift and head home. When I get home, Kurt and Blaine are making out on the couch and I throw my jacket at them, "Come on, dudes!" I shout before going into my room to kiss Quinn and tell her I'll be downstairs.

"I love you." She whispers in the dark and turns over.

"Hey, how about a little somethin'" I ask with a wink

She hits me, "Just say you love me back and go." She yawns, "I have to be up in like three hours."

"Woooo! Someone is touchy. I love you Quinny!" I say kissing her lightly.

When I get downstairs Rachel is cleaning the kitchen, "It sure is 2 am." I say as I pass her.

"I can't sleep, the baby won't stop kicking." She pouts and gives me a hug.

I give her a quick hug and put my hand on her belly, "You guys come up with a name yet, Mama?"

She frowns, "Not yet. " She says throwing the rag into the sink, "We can't agree on anything."

Finn walks in and gives me a high five, "You ready, man?"

"Yeah! Let's do this! Also, I was thinking, you should totally name you baby 'Jett'. Like Joan Jett!" I say with excitement. "And like, The Jets."

"Oh stop!" Rachel slaps me softly and walks past me. "I'm going to bed, don't talk baby names without me." She warns Finn.

Finn walks over to her and hugs her tightly, kisses her cheek and rubs her belly, "Okay baby. I promise." He grins at her, "Sleep well."

"Have fun!" She says to me and then pulls Finn down to kiss him, "Don't be too long." She whispers and winks at him and he slaps her ass as she walks out.

"Can you guys calm it down." I laugh, "You trying for twins?"


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing this story! It means so much! I love writing it! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you're thinking or any ideas you have. I have a definite end planned, but if there is anything you want to see more of, just let me know! **

**You guys are the best!**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Rachel POV**

"Puck!" I call from the door, "We have to go or we'll never get parking."

"I told you we should have tailgated." Puck complained grabbing Chris's diaper bag.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Are Kurt and Blaine coming?"

"Blaine will be there by half time, Kurt has some assignment he's working on." I explain, picking Chris up as we head to the elevator.

Puck scoffs, "That's bullshit and you know it." He says, "Kurt just doesn't want to watch football, you know how much he hates it."

I nod with a bit of a laugh, "Yeah, I know. But, he feels like he need to make up excuses." I say rolling my eyes.

We make our way to the stadium and to our seats. We are sat in the wives and family sky box with food and drink galore. Puck is in heaven and Chris is running around with some of the other little boys. There was one in particular that he was in love with.

"Hi there," I kneel down to the little black boy with a curly afro and a Steelers jersey on. "What's your name, little man?" I ask the boy who is throwing a miniature basketball back and forth with Chris.

"I'm Cawta" He says and I lean in to hear him, but I can't quite understand what he's saying.

"Carter." I hear a woman behind me say, I look up and see the same big brown eyes that the little boy in front of me has, "His name is Carter. Is this your little angel?" She points at Chris with a big grin.

I laugh and stand up, "Yep, that's Chris. He's more of a monster than an angel though." I extend my hand, "I'm Rachel Hudson."

"Well I'll be damned. Your Finn's wife." She smiles taking my hand, "Finn is an absolute doll, I am Cleo Starr. Bruno's wife, but you probably know him as 'Big'." She says turning to face our boys. "Those two are quite a pair."

"Chris and Carter? Or Finn and Bruno?" I tease with a grin, "I'm so happy to meet you. Big has been over for dinner a couple times and he always says great things about your cooking, Finn also raves about it. Not that I could eat any of it."

She chuckles, "Oh yeah, you're the vegan." She says as if it's an accusation but I let it slide off my shoulders.

"Do you have any other kids?" I ask putting my hand on my belly, feeling the baby girl kick her heart out.

She shakes her head, "No, I had some complications after Carter. It's just the one for us." She looks down at my belly. "You're having a baby girl, aren't you? Finn droned on and on about it over dinner last weekend."

I laugh a little as I see Carter and Chris move from playing ball to playing race cars, and soon after playing 'dinosaurs'. Where they acted like they were dinosaurs looking for prey. Boys are weird.

"We should have a get together with all four of the boys and do dinner." I suggest and she grins over at me.

"That would be absolutely fabulous." She says before we notice the players starting to come out. They announce every players' name in the starting line-up as they come out and do a dance move. Big comes out and acts like she stomping through a village and when Finn comes out, very last, he does something I have only seen him to once. He awkwardly does a moon dance of sorts and I know he's grinning from ear to ear under that helmet as everyone screams.

The first half goes wonderfully, Finn only gets sacked twice and neither seemed to be his fault. Though Puck did yell for '34' to get their head out of their ass and I could feel the tension as Cleo looked at me. "Noah!" I shout, "Maybe you should watch who you yell at." I say looking around, "Be mindful of your surroundings."

Puck looks around and rolls his eyes and then I point to Cleo, "Number 34, Bruno Starr. That is Big. This is Big's wife." I motion between them, "Cleo, this is Finn's idiot of a best friend, Noah Puckerman." They shake each others hands awkwardly and Quinn taps Cleo on the shoulder.

"Hi Cleo, I'm Quinn, Puck's girlfriend. I am so sorry for his behavior." She apologizes sweetly.

Cleo laughs, "Oh dear, don't you worry. I've been around for four years now. I have seen it all. One Mohawk-ed neanderthal screaming profanities at my husband isn't going to hurt me." She said in a sassy voice. Yeah, I like this woman. I could learn a lot from her.

During half time I get a text from Finn.

"_Are you watching? Are you having fun?_"

"_Baby! You are amazing! I am having a great time. I met Cleo and Chris and Carter are getting along swimmingly._"

"_I think you mean that they are getting along 'really well'. I love you too. See you after the game._"

I laugh at Finn 'correcting' me and remember that the boy that I fell in love with Sophmore year is still in there, I am so grateful for that.

After the game The Jets win by 14 and Cleo and I have to pull Chris and Carter apart but promise them both we'll get together this week, or at least see them next Sunday.

"How often do you travel with Bruno?" I ask as we make our way out of the suite.

She thinks for a moment, "Last year I just traveled with him the first couple games and all the play-off games." She tells me, "It's only a day or two that he's gone, but Carter misses him like crazy now that he's older. So we'll probably come more, as long as the budget allows us."

"I'll travel as long as I can." I say pointing down to my belly. "I don't want to miss any big games, and I really don't want Chris to miss him. Finn was gone two weeks ago over night to a bachelor party and Chris threw a fit."

"Oh! DeShawn's party? I was so pissed about that! I couldn't believe they stayed out all night!" She groans and I laugh. "Well we'll see you soon, then? I'll call you this week for a play date." She promises before we go our separate ways.

I let Puck and Quinn take Chris and they head on their way, "You sure you'll be okay?" Puck asks for the 20th time.

"Yes! I'll go home with Finn." I promise and kiss his cheek and give Quinn a hug, "If you see Blaine, tell him his ass is mine for missing this!" I warn before turning to make my way to the locker room. As I do I am taken off guard by a band of cheerleaders. They are walking past me in a huddle and suddenly all I can hear is my husbands' name on their lips.

"Did you know how hot that Hudson guy was?"

"Number 5 is so damn fuck-able."

"Finn Hudson is a stud, I hope I can get into his pants at the celebration tonight."

I am fuming by the time Finn makes his way out of the locker room. A couple of the girls give him high fives and a particularly creepy blonde runs up and hugs him. He notices me and attempts to make a bee line for me and gets stopped by Chandler. I can't hear what he's saying but Finn looks frustrated, "Chandler!" Finn finally shouts. "Rachel is right behind you, just let me get to her." Hearing him say that worries me and I decide to make my way to him.

I duck under Chandler's arm quickly and go to hug Finn who smells like dirt and sweat, all mixed in with Finn's natural sweet scent. "Hey, what's going on?" I look up at him.

"I have like 42 interviews." Finn scoffs and Chandler grabs my arm, pulling me off of Finn.

Finn's hand wraps around mine and Chandler addresses me, "Go home, Rach. Finn will be there after a couple hours."

"My ride left, I thought I could go home with Finn." I say awkwardly.

Chandler shakes his head in disapproval and opens his mouth to say something but Finn cuts him off, "Why can't she come, Chan?" I ask in irritation.

"Because, this is part of the job. You can't have your wife tag along." Chandler attempts to explain but Finn's grip tightens on me.

Finn shakes his head, "No, Chandler. She's coming."

"That's a little personal, isn't it?" I hear a woman's voice behind me and see a cheerleader sneering at Finn.

"Hey Jules!" Chandler grins and pulls her in for a hug and I look up at Finn.

"Come on, babe." He whispers and pulls me with him.

After a moment Chandler catches wind that we have exited and is yelling behind us, "Finn fucking Hudson!" He screams, "I swear to God, if you miss one interview…" he screams and trails off.

Chandler doesn't have capitol over us anymore, and he knows it. Why else would he be acting like this?

"You did amazing today!" I tell Finn as we walk to his first interview, "I am so proud of you."

He stops for a minute and grins down at me, "I did it for you, baby. You and Chris and little Joan Jett." He says petting my belly and winking.

"I love you, my all-star quarter back!" I tell him as he pulls me along.

"Rach." He says throwing on a Jets hat and letting go of my hand, "wait here. I'm going to go be a good all American football player." He says with a grin and leans down to kiss my cheek. "I love you forever." He whisper quickly, almost silently into my ear and I feel butterflies dance in my tummy. How did I get so lucky?


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Finn POV**

After game day we get one day off before practice so I promised Rachel and Chris I would spend the day with them. When I wake up I roll over the cuddle Rachel and she's nowhere to be found. I shoot up in confusion, I haven't woken up to an empty bed in almost a year. I listen for Chris's feet pattering on the tile, nothing. I sniff the air for breakfast cooking, nothing. I look over at the clock, 1:00 PM?

"RACHEL!" I yell suddenly, throwing the covers off myself and looking for my pajama pants. How had I slept so long? "RACH!" I am alarmed and I'm not quite sure why I am so alarmed. Why hadn't Rachel woke me up?

I throw on my jeans because my pajama pants are nowhere to be found and grab a t-shirt as I pass the laundry room on my way to Chris's room, I look in and no one is in his room. The room is empty, really empty. I go to the living room and all of the furniture is gone. "RACHEL HUDSON!" I shout and get on the elevator to go to the second floor. When I walk in I smell bacon and see Rachel standing with a tall guy, he looks like me, sort of. He has curly hair and olive skin though. But, he's tall and awkward.

Rachel turns to look at me and her stomach looks flat, "Rachel, what are you doing?"

She stares at me, blank-faced and confused. "Rachel, where is the baby?" I ask her, talking about Chris.

She looks warn, is that grey in her hair? "Finn, you're not supposed to be here for another hour." She says confused and a short white girl with Rachel's nose and my eyes walks in, her skirt much too short and Puck behind her looking devilish.

"Dad!" The girl screams at me, "You're early!" She yells.

The boy comes up and hugs me, "Don't mind Jett! She's just pissed because Puck won't put out anymore."

"What the fuck is going on?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen, "Listen, soon Jett will be 18 and you're no longer entitled to visitation, so please stop treating her like a child."

I point to the slut in the skirt, "That is our daughter?" I scream.

"That is our daughter."

"Please Rach, tell me what's going on." I plead, grabbing her hands.

Suddenly Sam walks in and slaps my hand away, "You don't get to call her 'Rach' anymore." He glares at me.

"She's my wife, get your hands off her." I yell and take Rachel's face in my hands. "Rachel, Rachel," She seems like she's so far from me, "Rachel Hudson, tell me what is going on!" I scold her and I hear my daughter, Jett laugh. We really named her Jett? And Puck is hooking up with my daughter. Fucking figures.

"Finn! Stop calling me that!" She spits at me, "You know it's Evans now."

"WHAT?"

"Rachel Evans!" Sam says again, "We've been married for over 17 years. Right after Jett was born. You know this!"

My knees feel weak and I feel myself fall and I'm reaching for Rachel, I can't feel her. My eyes are welling up with tears and Jett is laughing at me. I look at Chris who looks like he pitty's me and when I look back to Puck he's grabbing Jett's ass. I try to stand back up, but I can't.

"Come on, dude." Rachel says, "You saw this coming, didn't you?" She asks me and I shake my head and feel the tears.

"Oh come on, man!" Rachel says again, "You've seen this movie before!" She laughs and I feel my body shake and open my eyes.

I'm in bed and look at the clock, it's 8:00 AM and the smell of bacon fills my nose. Rachel is above me, standing watching the TV that is on. There is the laughter on the movie she is watching, and I look to my side and see Puck and Chris in the room. "I haven't seen this, I swear." Puck argues.

"What the fuck?" I yell.

Puck looks at me and Chris looks scared at my sudden and loud outburst, "The TV in your living room broke and Chris wanted to watch a movie before breakfast."

Rachel is holding a plate of what looks like bacon, "And what are you doing?" I ask.

"Coming to wake you up." She smiles sweetly, "I brought bacon, cause I thought you'd like waking up to that smell." She smiled and set the plate on the dresser and sits herself next to me, stroking her hands through my hair. "You okay? You're sweating!" She says concerned.

"We're not naming our daughter 'Jett'." I say abruptly.

She nods in agreement, "I agree. That is an awful baby name." She grins at me. "I was thinking 'Holly' would be a nice name."

"Like Holly Holiday? She was smoking." Puck interjects.

"Seriously?" I say to him, "Why did you come in here? I'm sleeping, dude." I say, suddenly pissed at him. I try to calm myself down telling myself he would never actually sleep with my underage daughter and it was all just a dream.

"Whoa Finnessa. Calm down." He looks down at Chris, "Should we go wake up Quinn?"

Chris is rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up, "Kinny." He says quietly and Puck kisses his head. Chris looks at me and waves, "Mowning Dada." He grins at me and I grin back.

"Morning Monster!" I say before Puck and Chris's exit.

I pull Rachel, pregnant belly and all to me and she lays down and wraps her arms around me, "Morning baby." She whispers as her fingers slid through my hair, drenched with sweat, "So, are you sick?" She asks after a couple minutes.

I close my eyes and rest my head on her chest, "No, I'm just… I had a bad dream."

"You are reminding me of teenage Finn Hudson as of late." She says into my hair as I rub her belly.

"What are you talking about?" I wonder aloud.

She giggles a little, "You just have been saying a lot of things that remind me of a younger you. Especially that. You used to have really bad dreams the summer right after we got together and you'd call me freaking out." She whispered and I did remember, vividly.

"_Hello?" A tired Rachel answered, I was hesitant to call her because it was so late and we had only been together for a little over two weeks, but I just, I needed to hear her voice. _

"_Rach?" The panic in my voice alarmed even me._

"_What is wrong, Finn?"_

_I stutter, "I-I- I j-just had a bad dream." I say, my voice shaky and still terrified. _

_Her voice took a calm tone as she attempted to sooth me, "It's okay, Finn. You're awake now. It was just a dream." She says softly, "What happened?"_

"_It was my Dad. He came back, he was a zombie." I start to explain and the fear of the dream seemed ridiculous as I said it aloud, but Rachel did not laugh. Quinn would have laughed. Actually, Quinn had laughed last time I called her with one of my ridiculous dreams. "…and he bit Burt's head off."_

"_Oh, sweetie" Rachel said with sympathy heavy in her voice, "I'm so sorry! What can I do to make you feel better?"_

_I thought for a moment, "Your voice is helping." I tell her honestly and I can practically hear her grinning from ear to ear._

"_Want me to sing to you before you sleep?" She asks sweetly. _

_I nod and then realize she can't see me, "Yes, Rachel. That would be perfect."_

As I remember that night, Rachel must be remembering the same night, because she starts to hum the song again, 'I Dreamed a Dream'. The saddest song of all time, but it sounded absolutely perfect as it escaped her lips. I listened to her hum it and let her caress my face and hair as I felt myself drift back to sleep.

When I woke up Rachel was sleeping with a light snore and I could feel the baby kicking the bottom of my face. I sat up and felt so rested. I shook Rachel and she stirred and readjusted and fell back asleep, after taking a shower and eating the cold breakfast Rachel had made earlier I went upstairs to get Chris. He ran into my arms, "Hey Monster!" I say to him tickling his belly and turn to Puck, "Can we have him for the day?"

"Of course dude!" Puck says, "I was just helping out while Rachel cooked. Then you started acting like f-u-c-k-i-n-g pussy."

I hear Kurt laugh, "You just spelled the f word and then said 'pussy'?" Kurt said while walking up to me, "Congrats on the win, brother." He said patting me on the back. "You killed it!"

"Like you would know!" I tease him and get into the elevator to head to our apartment. When I get down Chris and I walk into my bedroom and I lay down next to her and Chris crawls on her lap.

"Mama Wach." He calls to her and she wakes up.

"Hey baby boys." She says with a yawn pulling Chris into a hug and snuggling up to me. "Should we finish watching that movie?" she requests.

"Lazy Monday?" I say with a big grin. "Yes please!"

Chris claps his hands and Rachel kisses us both on the cheek as we get comfortable. "I love you monster, I love you Rachel." I whisper and Chris begins to drift asleep in my arms.

"We love you back." Rachel says planting a soft kiss on my lips.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A/N: A quick thank you and shout out to theluckyclover for her idea about the baby name, I took it into account when writing this. I also will be giving you more Finn/Rach/Chris moments for this chapter and the next. Also a response to "It's kinda weird that he's always with other people other then his parents" about Chris, that will be addressed a little in this chapter and even more in the next. But, for an informal explanation: Finn and Rachel having Chris in high school threw off their family dynamic, there has always been someone around, whether it be Kurt, Sam, Burt or Carole or Puck and Quinn, There has always been someone around and Finn and Rachel kind of grew not only accustomed to it, but thought of all of these people as part of their little family. Not to mention, Chris has just about everyone wrapped around his little finger. So, everyone wants him and it makes it easier for Finchel at the moment because they have needed more time as of late to work on their relationship after the Samchel drama. I hope this helps you with any confusion. **

**Thanks for all the comments! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**Rachel POV**

It's Finn's Bye-week, which is a weird term for his week off. The Jets have had a great season and beat every team they have played with this exception of the Steelers. Next week is the Patriots, which is a big game for some reason. We've decided to take a mini-trip with Chris.

"Chris, baby, stop fidgeting." I say as I strap him in his car seat.

"He's not used to it, we walk everywhere. Or take the subway." Finn explains.

I nod, "I know, Finn." I snap as I turn to him, I'm frustrated with all the packing and getting ready for the trip, "I'm sorry" I breathe, "Getting ready is stressful."

He takes me in his arms, "Stay calm, Rach. We're going to the freakin' Hamptons." He grins down at me. I grin up at him and kiss him softly.

"You're right! I'm sorry! I'm just being crazy!" I touch my belly and frown, "Can I blame it on hormones?" I request and Finn laughs.

"Yes baby, you can." He says before finishing the packing and I turn to Puck and Quinn who look almost sad. "We'll be back soon."

"I'm gunna miss my little godson." Puck pouts.

I smile up at him, "I know, Puck!" I lean into a hug and then hug Quinn. "He'll miss you too. It's only five days." I say and point to Quinn, "Take care of your blubbering baby." I tease and Quinn laughs.

"I will. Come on, Puckasauras." She says and they make their way back inside.

I turn to Finn who opens my door chivalrously and I kiss his cheek quickly before making my way into the car, "Can we stop by the coffee shop to say bye to Kurt and Blaine?" I request and Finn growls.

"They said their goodbyes last night, Rach! It's only five days!" He says with a frustrated tone and I grab his hand, lightly stroking my hand with my thumb, "Sorry, but I'm just ready to start our family vacation."

I nod softly, "You're right! I know you're right!" I say to myself more then to Finn. "I am just so used to having them around." I look back at Chris who has headphones on and is intently watching the movie in front of him, "What movie do you have in for him?" I ask Finn as I watch Chris's eyes widen with excitement.

"Nemo!" Finn says in his child-like voice.

I giggle, "You are so cute." I squeal and make myself comfortable, "Can I nap, will you be okay?"

Finn brings my hand to his lips, "Of course, Rach. Get some rest. We'll be there soon."

I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep and when I awake I see a beautiful beach house in front of me. It was too cold to really go swimming, but there was a hot tub on the back patio for Finn and Chris, and it was warm enough during the day to BBQ outside and for Chris to run around in the sand, but it the water would be way to cold.

When we made our way inside and unloaded the groceries and bags, I made Finn and Chris their favorite, Grilled Cheese. And I made myself a grilled veggie sandwich and we sat and ate together. It was quite silent without Puck or Kurt bursting in at any moment and Chris's eyes started to droop as we finished lunch. "Do you want a nap, Monster?" I picked him up and showed him to his room which was amazing. Green and blue with fishes all over the walls, after a sang him a tune and turned the baby monitor on I made my way to the kitchen where I found my husband already in his swimsuit. "'Hot tub?" He asked and I laughed.

"Is this familiar to you at all?" I pointed to my belly and he whimpered a tad.

Finn pouted as he walked towards me with a frown, "Am I terrible Daddy or what?" He asked resting his hands on my hips pulling me to him, "I can't believe I forgot."

"Well, I noticed a big bath tub as I passed the master bath on my way to Chris's room." I mention with a raised eyebrow and Finn literally jumps at the chance, kissing my cheek quickly and grabbing our bags.

"I'll get it ready if you clean up the kitchen." He offers.

"Okay, but not too hot!" I remind him as he runs out of the room. After quickly cleaning up our plates and sending a 'Thank You' text to Cleo for letting us use their beach house I make my way to the bedroom to remove my clothing and wrap myself in a towel.

I walk in the bathroom to see Finn's naked butt staring at me, I giggle a bit as I walk in. "Damn." I say in a totally objectifying manner, "All this football has gotten your ass tighter. I didn't think it was possible." I lean back on the wall and take in my surroundings as he turns around.

"You're totally personifying me right now." He jokes, I know he knows the word so I decide not to correct him. He walks over to me and removes my towel and his hands are on me in moments.

We make our way into the massive luke-warm tub and Finn's hands touch me everywhere. I honestly love every minute of it. When he finally makes his way inside me, the water usually won't let him. The water mixed with my own moisture doesn't really mix the way it should, but with the pregnancy everything is intensified. He slides in with ease and thrusts as deep as he can, I make my way on top of him so I can control the movement and to give Finn full access to me chest and he moans as I move his hand to touch my nipple.

Since Chris is sound asleep and a floor away, I feel comfortable moaning loudly and Finn responds with profanities and ass grabbing. The more I moan, the more he growls in excitement.

"Shit, I think I'm going to-" He says after I force his head to my chest, the forcefulness surprised and excited him a little more than he had anticipated and he came early. I don't pout because I know he I wouldn't be able to come in the tub anyway. I let him stay inside me for a moment as we kiss, and he smiles and I can see the idea in his eyes.

"No, Finn!" I say getting off of him and wrapping a towel around myself.

Finn got out as well and I threw him a towel to dry off, "Please?" He begged.

"I don't like it when I'm pregnant!" I complain, "I can't see you, or what you're doing." I sit myself on the bed.

He drops his towel and starts to pull mine, "Come on, I miss it."

I roll my eyes and let him take my towel, I'm still really turned on, and my incredibly sexy and very naked husband is not helping manners any, "I don't get why you like it, but I guess we can." I say with a wink and he brings his lips to mine before kneeling down and spreading my legs.

"Lean back, just relax. We have about 20 minutes before your son totally cock blocks you." Finn teases, "or tongue blocks."

I laugh and hit his arm, "Finn Christopher Hudson, never use that verbiage again. Tongue block?" I laugh, "You're nasty."

"You like it." He says matter-of-factly and I lean backwards and he puts my thighs on his shoulders and his tongue makes its' way to my slit. He works his magic, plunging his tongue inside of me and then up to my cluster of nerves and back down. His tongue teases me and I ache with sheer need.

"Oh please." I beg, "Finn, pleeeease!" I shout at him, tightening my thighs around his head and grabbing at the fabric on the bed.

"Yes!" I scream at he sticks his middle finger inside me and his tongue works vigorously on my magic spot, "Right there!" I breath, "Please don't stop, please don't stop. Oh Finn. Shit! Finn! Oh my-" I feel myself coming at his touch and I shake from the sensation. It feels stronger then every and Finn's lips are suddenly on mine. We kiss for a moment and I feel that he's hard against my thigh. "Again?" I tease.

"Damn Rach!" He breathes, "Those noises, and your taste. I can't help myself." Finn says attempting to enter me again.

"No, let me return the favor!" I grin and let him lay where he is and position myself around him. Just as my tongue makes contact with his head I hear it.

"Mama?" Chris's voice in the baby monitor.

"Fucking cock block!" Finn sighs.

I laugh, "That is your son, not Noah Puckerman. You can't do that." I tease Finn and he nods.

"I know, but really?" He points to my position, I am still cradling his shaft in my hand. I giggle a little and kiss the tip.

"Go crazy!" I whisper and put on a robe.

When I get to the room Chris is standing in the middle of the room, "I couldn't get out." He said, fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whisper.

He looks around, "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be right down." I promise picking Chris up.

"Where's Sista?" He asked, looking around again.

I smile and give him a quick kiss before pointing to my belly, "She's still in here."

"I was finking, Mom." He says putting his finger to chin in a cute thoughtful look, "I fink we should name sista 'Wach'."

"Christopher Hudson, you think your sooooo funny." I laugh and we walk from the room. When I get down to the kitchen, Finn is dressed and grabbing out Chris's swimsuit.

"Wanna make a sandcastle, little man?" He asks.

"I thought you had to take care of something?" I say confused.

He seemed serious, "The problem went limp as soon as I heard Chris on the monitor say he couldn't figure out how to get out."

I frown, "You are about the sweetest thing I have ever seen." I say grabbing his face and he leans down to meet my lips.

"Gwoss Mama! No kissing!" Chris yells from my arms. Apparently our romantic of a son has transitioned into thinking we'll acquire cooties. I wonder if Carter had any effect on the change in behavior.

For the rest of the day, I laid in the sun transferring back and forth between reading magazines and Wicked. The book is much darker then the play, so it's not easy to read all at once. Finn and Chris made an epic sand castle and I took pictures. After Finn BBQ'ed hot dogs and vegan dogs we all sat down for a movie. Chris lie in Finn's arms as we look through the collection.

"I saw Oklahoma." Finn mentions, "That'd be cool."

I look at him with surprise, "Wait, have you seen Oklahoma?" I ask in shock, I sure as hell didn't show it to him.

He nods with a grin, "It's one of my Mom's favorites. That and Little Shop." Finn seemed quite pleased with himself.

"Little Shop of Horrors? Finn Hudson, you have been holding out on me." I say throwing Oklahoma in, after about halfway through I bring Chris to his room and turn the baby monitor back on.

I make my way back to Finn who is still enthralled in the movie, after it's over I pop in Little Shop and Finn watches that with just as much excitement and enthusiasm. "Why are you the cutest man in the whole world?" I ask and he pulls me tighter into his arms.

"Why Holly?" I ask Finn about his name choice.

"Like Hollywood." He said with a shrug.

I shake my head, "Sorry, Finn. No." I say a little bluntly, "But I have another idea."

"And what would that be?" He asked, kissing my forehead lightly, not seeming too upset about me shutting down Holly so quickly.

"Well, seeing you loving these musicals made me think that we should name our baby girl after a musical as well." I grin, "Like Audrey, or Annie?" I offer and Finn gets a wide smile on his face.

He kisses me strongly, firmly, "That is amazing. But what about your favorite musical?" He asks sweetly.

I almost choke in laughter, "We're not naming our baby Elphaba or Fanny!" I scoff. "But, I love both Annie and Audrey." I say running my hands through his hair.

"Rachel Berry Hudson, you're pretty perfect. You know that?" He says snuggling me more. "Okay, are you ready for round two?" He asks sweetly and I nod against his chest.

"Yes, can you carry me up there, though?" I yawn.

"Who says we need to go anywhere?" He says having me look up by putting his hand under my chin and moves his nose against mine in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"I love you, Finn." I giggle against his lips.

"I love you more, Mama Wach." He teases.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty- Three

Finn POV

After four days of pure bliss, we're enjoying our last day in the Hamptons. The sun is shining brightly and Rachel is putting sunscreen on Chris before he runs onto the beach, "No Chris, if you want to get in the water, you can." She says, "But tell me or Daddy first." She tells him as she rubs the last little bit of white into his skin on his nose.

"I toad you." He says referring to the day before.

Rachel laughs, "You did not tell me, you just ran into the water and scared your father and I half to death." She says in her 'Mom-tone' as Kurt calls it.

"Mama, I wanna go in da wata." He says loudly.

Rachel laughs and looks at me, "You want to go in the freezing water, or should I?" She asks as she picks up his arm floatys and throws me one to blow up.

I groan, "I guess I'll do it."

She finishes blowing hers up and sticks Chris's arm into it, "I can."

"Daddy!" Chris yells at me, "You come too." He requests with a sweet grin and I can't help but agree.

I pick up my curly haired son and look at his big grin as Rachel slips out of her dress, "Are you ready for this?" I say in my game day voice. I do this because I know Chris loves it and as soon as I say it he laughs and claps.

"weady!" He says and I kiss his cheek and Rachel grabs my hand and we make our way to the edge of the water. The water washes up to our toes and it's freezing, but Chris and Rachel insist that we keep walking, so we do. When we get in to my waist and Rachel's stomach, Rachel and I hold Chris between us as the small waves crash over us. Chris screams and hits the waves as they come.

"Mama, fight the wave." Chris yells as he acts like he karate chops the wave.

Rachel laughs loudly, putting her head back and grins at me, "Someone has been watching The Karate Kid again."

I furrow my brow, "It's a good movie, Rach!" I say sincerely before Chris karate chops another wave and Rachel laughs again. After a couple more minutes we make our way back to shore and lay on the towels we've set up to dry off. Rachel drifts to sleep in the sun and Chris and I make a sand castle. Then Chris pretends to be a dinosaur and knocks it down, so we make another.

I see Rachel stirring and shoot up, "Hey baby, you sleep well."

"Where is the baby?" She asks in a panic.

I point to Chris, "Right here."

"No, where is Annie?" She looks like she is having an anxiety attack.

I make my way to her side and put my hand on her belly, "Rachel." I say in the calmest voice I can muster, "Our baby girl is right here." I explain, "In your belly."

Rachel looks down and relief washes over her face, "I dreamt that we lived here." She breathes out, "And that I had the baby." She says looking down, recounting the dream and she leans against me, "And you tried to name her Fanny."

"Well, I would never do that." I laugh, "So you're crazy." I say with a wink and Chris comes running over and jumps into Rachel's arms and kicks her in the leg. "Chris, be careful." I scold, he shrugs it off and wraps his arms around Rachel's neck.

"Wanna see me be a Puckasaurus?" Chris asks with a wide grin, and I roll my eyes.

"I am concerned with the things Uncle Puck teaches you." I mention as Chris knocks down our second sand castle.

Rachel claps, "Good job, mini Puckasaurus! I'm impressed!" She says and her voice is still a little shaky, but she seems to be back to normal.

"What else happened in the dream?" I whisper as we watch Chris attempt to put the castle back together.

She puts her hand in my hair, "She was all green and you tried to drown her."

I think for a moment before grabbing the book next to me, "No more Wicked for you, not until the baby is born." I scoff and throw it to the side, "I would never try to drown our baby girl, I don't care what color she is." I comfort her. We watch Chris play for another hour or so before we decide to put lunch together. After a quiet lunch, Rachel takes Chris to put him down for a nap and I clean up.

I meet Rachel in the bedroom and she lays herself on the bed, her eyes still tired, even after her two hour long nap. I make myself comfortable on the bed and pull her towards me, "You know, I've been having bad dreams too." I whisper as I feel he relax in my arms, "I think we're a little too high-strung." I say into her hair.

Rachel nods, "I know, I'm nervous to go back to the real world." Rachel admits, "I like it here. It's simple, and it's just us." She comments in a calm, dreamy voice, "I honestly don't think it has ever been just us."

I nod, "You're very right. I mean, not for this long anyway." I intertwine my fingers through her hair and brush the gnarled hair slowly, listening to the sand slowly fall out of her hair, onto my chest and the bed. "I love our family, Rach. I love Puck and Quinn being around. I feel like Chris and our new baby girl will not be left feeling lonely."

"I agree, and I love that about our life." She tilts her head up to meet my gaze, "But, we need this too." She whispers and I nod before bringing my lips to meet hers.

"I love you Berry-Pie." I whisper against her lips and she giggles before locking our lips together.

After a couple of minutes of making out like we're in high school, Rachel breaks the kiss and plops down on my chest, she is still exhausted. "I need more rest." She complains and I laugh.

"All you ever do is rest, jeez." I feign frustration and feel her chuckle against my chest for a moment and then drift into a peaceful sleep.

I stay awake thinking about little Annie, or Audrey or whatever we choose to name her and wonder what she'll be like. I know she'll be perfect, she'll probably have her mothers' voice and eyes and if she does, I'll never complain. I send out a secret wish for her, I wish she has Rachel's ability to dream, and her hardworking attitude, I hope she has her grandmothers, my Mom's temper. It's calm and always fair. I hope she learns how to dress from Kurt and will sing like Rachel. I hope she learns to be poised like Quinn and can stick up for herself like Puck. As for me, I don't care what she gets from me, as long as she has all that. I wouldn't mind if she got my nose though, or my complexion. Although Rachel has much prettier skin then me.

I don't know how or when it happened, but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Chris's voice screaming for me, "DADDY!" He yells and I jump up, Rachel is no longer cuddled onto my side, so I assume she's already on her way to get him. I run to get to him and when I do I see why he is screaming.

Rachel is on the ground, she must have tripped over a toy and Chris is hitting her with all his might. "Mama, wake up!" He screams and I feel all the color leave my face.

"Rachel!" I shout as I am suddenly at her side and turn her over. She knocked her head on the bed frame in this room and there is a goose egg on her temple. "Rachel, sweetheart." I say as calmly as I can muster but my insides are screaming at me to just slap her awake. She's still breathing, and her heart is beating and I am using those two things to keep me calm. I turn to Chris's red, tear soaked face, "Okay, little buddy. Go get me my phone." I tell him, "It's up in Mama and Daddy's room. You know what it looks like." I command and he runs out. I try to remember where it is and once I do I say it, knowing that he'll be able to hear me through the baby monitor. "It's by the bed Chris, it's on the brown thing, by the bed." I am stroking Rachel's face, "Come on, baby." I whisper, I'm not sure if I'm talking to Chris or to Rachel but Rachel's body responds. She shakes herself awake and gasps, and I lift her into my arms. When I sit her up I notice blood on the floor where she had been lying and in her hair.

"Finn," She breathes out, "I think I might need to go to the hospital."

"I know, baby girl." I tell her, running my hands through her sandy, blood drenched hair, "We'll take you right now."

Chris runs in the room with no phone in hand and points out in the hall, "Dopped it."He tells me and I feign a smile and lift myself up, then help Rachel up.

"Okay, Chris. We've got to take Mama to the hospital, can you pick up my phone where you dropped it?" I request, helping Rachel stand all the way up. We start to walk and she grabs her head in pain and I decide to pick her all the way up. I hold her as if she's a child and she rests her head on my shoulder, blood is running down her neckline and dripping on her shirt. I normally get really queezy with this type of thing but I don't seem to mind right now.

I put her in the back of the SUV and turn around to pick up Chris and get him buckled up. I notice that neither Rachel, Chris nor myself have shoes on and I run into the house to grab them. When I get back Rachel looks like she is trying to fall asleep.

"No no, sweetheart." I say tapping her cheek lightly. "No sleeping. It'll just be five minutes and then we'll get to the hospital and they'll get you all checked out. After that, you can sleep for a whole day." I tell her sweetly, "I promise. A whole day." I grab my phone from Chris's hands, "Why don't you tell Mama a story, keep her awake."

"Like a bedtime stowy?" He asks.

"Yeah, kinda…" I say starting the car, "Or like the exact opposite of a bedtime story." I whisper under my breath as Chris starts to tell his story.

"Once upon the tine, they was a biiiiiiig castle," Chris starts his story, solid beginning. I look in the rearview and Rachel is awake and grinning at Chris. I can tell that she is in pain by her gritted teeth, "and in da castle they was a pwince. Pwince Daddy!" He says proudly and Rachel giggles and then winces in pain.

"Keep going baby." Rachel whispers for him to continue.

I nod, "You're doing great, Chris." I say as I turn onto the main street and dial 911 to ask where the closest hospital is and have them know we're coming.

"Pwince Daddy loooooooved being a pwince, but he fought, 'I need me a Queen'." Chris is very proud of his story and I tune out for a moment to get directions and tell them what happened. When I tune back in, the story has taken a turn for the weird, "So pwince Daddy met Queen Kinny and they fell in love, but he fought 'whew is Queen Mama Wach?'. He looked and looked and couldn't find hew any pace."

"Where was she, Chris?" Rachel whispered, eyes drooping.

"She was living with Sammy and Papa." Chris concludes, "So Pwince Daddy went to Papa to tell him that he would give any fing for Mama Wach and Papa didn't want it. He wanted a dinosaur, and that is somefing Pwince Daddy couldn't give."

"This story is weird." I grunt as we get closer to our destination.

"Wuckily," Chris shouts, "Daddy found Puckasaurus and Papa thought, 'This is cooooool' and so he twaded Mama Wach for Kinny and Puckasaurus and that is how Pwince Daddy found his Queen."

Rachel clapped her hands, "That was weirdly accurate." She commented under her breath.

I roll my eyes, "That was not even remotely accurate." I shoot back, "How you feeling?"

"Tired, light headed, like I'm going to faint." She says slowly as I pull up to the ER.

I run out and open the door on Rachel's side and doctors swarm to help her out, Chris struggles to get out of his seat so I go to help him and we make our way in behind the doctors that have Rachel.

They are saying things I've never heard of and telling Rachel to stay awake, just like I did, "Is this your wife?" I am asked by a short Asian woman.

"Yes," I say faintly as I try to keep my eyes on Rachel to see where they are taking her.

"I'm Dr. Hunter, I have a few questions for you to answer about the wound." She says calmly and not at all sweetly, very 'down to business' type of woman.

"That's fine, I'll answer whatever, but where are the taking her." I say rushed and Chris is looking around the hospital like mad, and I can feel his inner panic after watching his Mom disappear with a bucket load of strangers.

She takes my hand in an attempt to sooth me, "She's in the best hands, they have to run tests and locate the source of the bleeding, as well as do an x-ray and an ultrasound to see how to fall effected her brain and the baby." She explains, "How did she fall?"

I shake my head, "I wasn't in the room…" I say awkwardly.

"She twipped." Chris answers, "an hit da bed."

Dr. Hunter seems like she can't understand him, so I translate, "She tripped, and her head must have hit the corner of the bed frame, it's wooden and there is a pretty sharp edge."

"How far along is she?"

"6 months."

"Did it seem that she fell on her stomach?"

"No, she was on her side." I remember, "When I came in, she was on her side."

"I kicked hew belly." Chris says loudly, "to wake hew up."

I scrunch my face in anguish and I hear these words come out of Chris's mouth, "Chris, baby, I told you to be gentle with Mama. That is your sister in her belly." I explain calmly, although I feel anger building in my belly. He's only two, Finn. I tell myself.

"A boy of his size isn't going to hurt a baby by kicking your wife's belly," Dr. Hunter comforts, "Though she will have some bruising, I assume."

I feel better after hearing that, "Thank you." I whisper.

After two or three more questions I find myself in the waiting room, watching Chris attempt to put together a puzzle and getting bored and walking away, and then finding a friend to play with. I feel heavy, weighted, and my eyes feel like they are holding back tears that will never come.

I see Dr. Hunter walk up to me, smile on her face, "Rachel is asking to see you, Finn. Chris too." She grins down and Chris and I feel a wave of relief wash over me as we follow Dr. Hunter down the hall and to the elevator. We make our way on and she pushes the '4' and we ride up silently.

When we get there I notice storks and babies painted on the wall, "We're in the maternity ward?" I ask looking around.

Dr. Hunter nods, "That baby of yours might be here a little sooner than expected."


	25. Chapter TwentyFour

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Rachel POV**

I feel like I should be hyperventilating, but I'm not. I feel like I'm having a panic attack, but I'm not. My body is calm as my mind races. Finn is arguing with the doctor and I hear the words but I can't react soon enough to interject my own thoughts. Chris is sitting on the edge of my bed looking back and forth between Finn and Dr. Hunter as the yell, smiling and clapping his hands as if it's for his entertainment.

"I get why you are upset, but please Mr. Hudson. You must calm down so we can discuss the options." Dr. Hunter pleads with Finn who is red faced and towered over the short woman.

"Listen lady, Rachel is only 6 months, it's too soon."

"The baby is in distress." Dr. Hunter retorts.

Finn throws his hands in the air, "Give us options, woman!" Finn shouts, "Come on, it can't be c-section or nothing. You wouldn't be standing here yelling at me if she needed to come out right this instant, would you? Is there another option?"

I try to reach out for Finn's hand but I'm too late and his hand is already on his forehead in frustration, "Rachel is on a medication that is relaxing her body, therefore the baby might be able to stabilize, if she does then we can keep her in the womb for longer. But, I would really like to prepare for the other option."

"Thank you!" Finn shouts at the woman, "Yes, prepare all you want. But, I want that to be a last option."

"I assure you, Mr. Hudson, it is." She says in an almost snotty tone, "I am the doctor here, I know you think I'm incompetent…"

Finn sighs so loudly that it halts her speaking, "I do not think you are incompetent, but I think if there were more options, you should have mentioned that previously." Finn says more calm, his face still red from his prior screaming.

"I was getting to it." Dr. Hunter explains, "You kinda flipped out on me, Mr. Hudson."

"Daddy flipped." Chris points at Finn.

"Christopher," Finn scolds before returning his attention to Dr. Hunter, "Well, keep us informed, I guess." He breathes out and Dr. Hunter looks at me, I give a small lazy and apologetic smile, "And I'm sorry, or whatever." Finn suddenly says, "I just, we're just- we're not ready."

"I understand, it's scary." She looks up for a moment, obviously thinking of something funny, "I've gotten worse. Some dude tried to stab me when I told him his wife had breast cancer. If he would have waited, he would have found out that it was completely curable." She shook her head, "But, he's in jail now and his wife is clean and dating women."

Both Finn and I looked at each other and I didn't know whether to laugh or ask her to leave, Finn decided on the prior and began to chuckle, "It could be worse, I guess."

With that Dr. Hunter left and Finn pulled up a rolling chair to the side of my bed taking my hand and kissing it softly, "Hey baby."

"Hi." I whisper weakly, I see Finn reach up and touch my bandaged head, "It doesn't hurt, Finn." I say to him, "I promise." I whisper slowly, the medication rearing its' ugly head in every word I speak.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." He says with wide, sad eyes. "She's just- She's not ready, baby."

"I know, Finn." I say in my slow drawl, "We'll be okay, babe."

He nods and rests his head on the bed next to me, "You scared me today." He says quickly, softly, under his breath so Chris can't hear him, "I-I" He begins to stutter and his eyes glisten with tears that could fall at any moment, "I don't know what I would have done, Rach. You have to be more careful. I can't live without you, baby." I reach my hand to his lips to quite his hysteria, I tried to stop him after 'Rach' but my slow moving, too calm body had other plans.

"It's okay, Finny." I tell him, "It's going to be okay. No matter what… You're not going to be without me. I'm forever yours." I tell him so slowly, it's almost painful.

A tear finally falls down his face and I slowly wipe it away, "faithfully." Finn whispers and all I can do is watch him lean to kiss me. I let him kiss me softly, and I want to kiss him back with more passion but I can't make it happen the way it should. He leans away at Chris making a gagging noise and we both laugh as we see Chris pretending to gag himself.

"We learn that from Puck?" Finn asks with an eye rolls.

Chris proudly grins and we all break out into laughter again.

I fall in and out of sleep and I'm pleased to find the morning come without a baby in my arms. The baby was no longer in distress after an hour or two and Dr. Hunter told us that we could head home in the afternoon. They ran some more tests and before I knew it, I was out of there. I had a throbbing headache and I walk slower then should be allowed of a woman my age, but I'm in one piece and our baby girl didn't make an appearance, I am happy.

I get in the SUV and Finn leans down to kiss my belly, "We can wait to see you, baby girl." He whispers, "Just stay in there and get nice and baked all the way through."

"Finn," I say much faster and with an eye roll to accompany it, "That is such a gross way to put it."

"It's called a bun in the oven, Rach." Finn protests, "No one wants a doughy bun."

"Stop comparing our daughter the bread." I laugh.

Finn rolls his eyes and kisses my cheek and we make our way back to the house, Finn packs our bags while I watch Chris run around the house in his underwear, after an hour Finn comes down and explains that it will have to do and he's hiring a cleaning lady to come by and clean the carpets.

"We'll have to clean the vehicle, too." I add, "I took a peak in the back seat, not pretty." I say with a frown.

Finn walks to me and takes my face in his hands and kisses me lightly, "I love you, baby. I am so grateful you are okay."

I sigh, "I love you too, Finny."

"We're not bringing back 'Finny', are we?" He says with a pout and I laugh.

"Yes we are, Daddy Finny." I tease him and he scrunches his nose in distaste. I feel Chris knock into our legs and we look down at our little man, "Do you like that, Chris? Daddy Finny?" I say pointing to Finn and urging Chris to say it.

"No Mama Wach!" Chris shouts. "Daddy Baby Finn!" He yells and gives us a crooked grin. "Go home?" He asks with an adorable shrug and Finn picks in up swiftly.

"Yes Monster Chris!" Finn says before giving him an Eskimo kiss, "We're going home. Go put your clothes on." He sets him back down.

"Powa Wangas?" He asks, making his hands into fists and flexing.

Finn laughs, "You can wear you Power Ranger PJs home if you be good and quite, no yelling in the car." Finn says putting his hand out to shake on it, "Deal?"

Chris throws his hand into Finn's hand at they shake, "You got it, Daddy Baby Finn!" Chris whispers, starting his 'no yelling' a little early. Chris has two octaves, practically silent or screaming his lungs out. He'll have to work on that if he ever learns to sing.

The drive home is quite and Finn's hand does not leave mine the entire way, when we get home I make my way to our room, take some medication and let Finn and Chris take care of the rest. I wake up a couple hours later to Kurt sitting on my bed, his hands in my hair, "Hi Diva." He whispers and I grin.

"Hey Kurt." I whisper and look at the clock, almost six and my stomach growls to prove to me that I haven't eaten all day.

"Finn and Puck are making you dinner, it's quite funny actually." Kurt says, still whispering, "How about we get you showered, and get all the blood out of your hair." Kurt requests.

"Okay." I nod and he helps me up, when we're walking to the bathroom I see Chris asleep on Quinn's lap in the living room and she smiles lightly and waves. When we get to the bathroom a bath is drawn and Blaine is testing the water with his hand, "Oh, hey." I say awkwardly.

Blaine stands and pulls me into a hug, "You gave us quite the scare."

I laugh and my ribs ache as I do, "I'm really good at keeping the drama coming, it practically seeps out of my pours." I say sarcastically and Blaine grins and kisses my cheek and makes his way to the living room.

Kurt helps me out of my clothes and I see the deep purple bruise on the hip where I landed, also a smaller blue mark on my stomach and my arm has scraps on it as well, not sure what that is from.

I get in the tub slowly and a Kurt removes my bandage and runs water over my hair, "How many stitches, Mama?" Kurt asks and he continues to wash my hair.

"five."

"Damn girl, you know how to get down and dirty." Kurt teases and I try to suppress a laugh. Everything hurts more now that I've really rested and all of the good medication that I was on in the hospital is gone so everything feels worse than it did before.

"I told you, I am a drama magnet." I say again and let Kurt finish cleaning me off. After thirty minutes he helps me out of the shower and gets me into a pair of baggy sweats of Finn's and we make our way to the kitchen, "Stop looking at me like I'm a ghost! I'm okay." I say almost irritated with how everyone seems to concerned. As if movement of speech will break me.

Puck walks to me and hugs me lightly and I welcome the embrace, "Welcome home, Rach." After the initial awkwardness we all sit down to eat spaghetti and meatballs, vegan meatballs for me, and we tell them about our trip.

They tell us about their weeks and we find out that Quinn has sold two more houses in five days and she's become the highest ranked realtor in her agency. Kurt tells us that his classes are killing him, but he has so many friends there. And Puck tells us that he's seen Karofsky snooping around at least two more times since the last encounter. After dinner everyone makes their way home and Quinn takes Chris to sleep in her bed and Puck heads off to work.

Finn takes me to bed and I curl up on my good side and we spoon while he hums in my ear, "What is that, baby?" I ask sweetly, "It's so pretty.

"You don't remember?" Finn sounds a little shocked, almost hurt. He begins to sing the lyrics and memories flood my brain, "And if it's such a shame, 'cause if you feel the same…"

"How am I supposed to know?" I finish and turn my face to look him in the eye. "Sorry, my brains not working right today." I whisper, "Of course I remember that song."

"It's what got us here, right now." Finn whispers before kissing my cheek lightly.

I giggle in spite of the pain, "I would have made my way into your arms eventually." I tell him truthfully, "You're kind of my soul mate and stuff."

"I thought New York was your soul mate." Finn argues.

I shrug, "New York couldn't have given me two beautiful babies, and New York definitely couldn't make me weak in the knees the way you do." I explain, "Though, I do love it here."

"It's where we're meant to be." Finn whispers and I nod silently, "I love you, baby. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best, baby." I say back and let myself drift to sleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter TwentyFive

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Puck POV**

"Rachel Berry Hudson!" I scold, "You are not going to this game!"

Rachel stomps her foot and grabs her very pregnant belly, "Puck, please, it's the playoffs."

I growl, "It's the playoffs, Rach. Not the fucking SuperBowl." I yell back at her and her eyebrow is up in the air, "Rachel, you're nine months pregnant. I am not going to be delivering a baby in the wives suite."

Rachel glares at me and turns around in a huff, "I'm all heeled, Noah." She says in spite of me, "And I want to see my husband kick some Patriots ass." She yells from the back room.

"There is a perfectly good 62 inch big ass screen TV right here." I tell her loudly and Quinn walks in with Chris in hand and rolls her eyes.

"Puck, why don't we all just stay here?" She asks.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE PLAYOFFS" Rachel yells from the hallway.

It has been three months since the scare with Rachel in the Hamptons and Finn is very protective over her, he specifically requested that she stay home, but it's becoming quite the hassle, "Where in the f-u-c-k is Blaine and Kurt?"

"They were f-u-c-k-ing." Quinn retorts, "They'll be down soon. Kurt just has to do his hair."

"Rachel." I shout in a short voice, "Get in here."

She walks back in and she has changed into sweat pants and Finn's green Jets jersey with a pout on her face, "You win!"

"Do you want to stay with Mama, Chris?" Quinn asks.

Chris shakes his head, "I wanna see Cawta."

Rachel nods, "Yes, go see your best friend. Leave Mama here to rot." Rachel says in a dull tone and throws herself on the couch. I roll my eyes at my stubborn friend and Kurt and Blaine walk in, Kurt looking pristine and Blaine looking like he just got back from an intense workout.

"Are you ready for some football?" Blaine asks Rachel and she won't respond, "Oh come on, Rachel. We'll have fun."

"Plus, at home you get to see every angle, which means plenty of ass shots of your yummy husband." Kurt adds.

Blaine looks like he might throw up, "Don't say 'yummy' in reference to your brother."

"Don't say 'yummy' ever." Quinn adds.

Kurt laughs, "I am trying to speak Rachel-Berry here, guys. Give me some credit."

Rachel shakes her head, "No, I pretty much agree with Quinn." She says making herself comfortable on the couch and putting her feet on Blaine's lap, "Yummy is not a kosher term." She wiggles her feet at Blaine. "What's a woman gotta do for a foot rub?"

Blaine laughs and starts to rub her feet, "It's on the house this time."

"Okay, all, we are OUT!" I yell and Chris claps and Quinn grins with excitement.

**Blaine POV**

"Come on, Rach." I plead, "Stop being such a baby. It's for your own good."

"I just want to be there." She continues to pout as she has been since the moment Puck and Quinn left.

Kurt brings a bowl of popcorn and hands it to her, "We can't always get what we want, diva."

The game starts and we watch as Finn passes perfectly, not getting sacked once. After making their first touchdown, the kicker misses leaving the score Jets 6 – Patriots 7.

Tom Brady is kicking Finn's ass in yards and passes but he's getting knocked down a lot more then Finn is. The Jets Defense is killing it.

At halftime Rachel holds onto her phone for dear life hoping Finn would text her, but to our dismay, no such luck.

Kurt paints Rachel's toes for the second half and she begins to fall asleep, just when I think we're out of the woods with the Rachel Berry Hudson pity party her eyes shoot open at the announcers saying Finn's name, "Number 5, Finn Hudson is down. His wrist doesn't appear to be broken, but he's limping back to the side-lines."

"Finn!" Rachel shrieks and jumps up to the TV and Kurt gasps.

"I am going to have to redo at least four toes." Kurt spits out and I smack his arm.

"Finn!" She says again before looking back at me, "What happened?"

"He just got hit, Rach. He landed weird. It was nothing." I say, trying to comfort her. It really was nothing, he just landed on his wrist. Two people his him so he probably twisted his ankle, "He was walking, they wouldn't let him walk if he wasn't okay."

"Correction!" Rachel states bitterly, "He was limping."

**Finn POV**

"What hurts?" The medic asks me on the side line as I watch my back-up run in to take my place.

"It's just my ankle, it'll be fine. Just ice it or something." I know I'm acting irritated, it's not the medics fault that my linebackers didn't have my back on that play. "Will someone contact my wife. I know she's freaking out." I yell and the water boy that I have grown quite accustomed to pulls out his phone.

"What's her number?"

I give it to him and he calls Rachel, "Hi, Mrs. Hudson?"

"…No, Finn is fine. He just strained his ankle, twisted it or something."

"…Okay, but no seriously. He's okay."

"Because, he's not allowed to use the phone on the side lines… no I am serious. He is fine."

"I'm fine, Rach!" I yell and I see John the waterboy's face turn pale.

"I'll tell him. Okay. I'll tell him. Okay. Okay. Okay… bye."

"What was that about?"

"She said words that I didn't know women were allowed to use." John says in his southern accent, innocent and sweet, "The edited version is to get home soon, no interviews."

"It's my job, I have to do those."

"Don't' kill the messenger." He puts his hands up and walks out of my line of sight.

I cringed in frustration but knew where my very pregnant wife was coming from. Damn this job. Damn it!

**Kurt POV**

"She's finally asleep." I told Finn who limped in the living room, "She's pissed you didn't come straight home thought, and she fell asleep in hysterics."

Finn shrugged, "It's my job, Kurt." He said simply, "Help her to bed with me, would you? I would do it myself, but this damn ankle." He groaned and I nodded. After getting her in bed Finn checked on Chris and Blaine and I made our way to the elevator, "Thank you." We hear him call and we both nod in understanding.

"Rachel is…" Blaine started.

"A piece of work?" I add, "A handful? Insane?" I tease and Blaine takes me in his arms.

"One of these days, we're going to have a baby." He says as if it's a no-brainer.

I scoff, "How do you suppose that, Mr. Anderson?"

"Well, after we're married we'll look for surrogates."

"Married huh?" I ask with a grin and roll my eyes.

Blaine nodded, "You don't want me marry me?" She tilts his head in confusion.

"Of course I do."

"So that's a yes?" Blaine asks, wide eyed.

The elevator door opens and I see flower petals and candles in our apartment and I look at Blaine with tears in my eyes and he gets down on one knee, "Kurt Hummel, I am asking you to make me the happiest man in New York City. Will you marry me?"

I gasp and fall on both of my knees, "You're insane." I kiss his forehead, "You're insane to marry me!" I kiss his cheek, "But of course I will." I fall into his arms and laugh, and cry and Blaine rocks me back and forth, neither of us letting the grin leave our face. "I love you, Blaine Warbler."

"I think I might have to legally change it to Warbler now." He says softly into my ear.

**Rachel POV**

"Baby girl," Finn says softly and I open my eyes to Finn's face so close to mine it initially scares me, then I giggle and kiss his lips, "Hi." He says sweetly and I grin up at him.

"Hi." I whisper back, "I'm still mad at you, but I'm happy you're home."

"I know you are, baby." Finn nods and makes his way in bed to cuddle with me, "But, I was thinking, maybe we should have this be my last contract."

"What do you mean?" I yawn.

Finn clears his throat, "Maybe three years is more than enough time to play professional football." Finn kisses my neck softly, "I think we need to work on you. I think after this contract is up, I won't resign another. By that time, our baby girl will be two and you can start auditioning for plays and I'll get into either being a sports agent or reporter."

"Why would you give it up, Finn?"

"I don't love football like you love performing, Rach." He explains softly, "I love you and Chris and want you to have a comfortable lifestyle, but… not at the expense of your career. Or you comfort."

"My comfort?"

"You obviously stress out every time I'm on the field, you're terrified I'm going to get hit too hard." He says running his fingers through my hair, "And that fear scares me. I don't want you to live your life afraid."

I turn in his arms and kiss his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." He nods, "And it's time I let you be the star again."

"Yeah?" I ask with a shrug and bite my lip.

"Hell yeah!" Finn agrees and brings his lips to mine, "You need to light up this city with your voice. Hell, you'll light up the world."

"Damn right I will." I grin and throw my arms around his neck, "I am so in love with you."

"Prove it!" He grins he seductive grin and I do prove it to him, a couple of times.


	27. Chapter TwentySix

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers. Get ready to meet baby number 2. I hope you enjoy her entrance. Only a couple more chapters until the conclusion. Also an Epilogue that will give you a peak at the Klaine wedding. :) So, excited to find out what's in store for Finchel, Quick, Klaine and of course I didn't forget about Sam/Samcedes. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TwentySix<strong>

**Rachel POV**

"Finny!" Chris screeched to tease Finn and I pat his head to quite him.

"Shh! You know Daddy doesn't like that." I say quietly and Finn ignores us both and continues to type.

"Chris," I whisper, "Can we leave your Daddy alone? He's sending an important email."

"What's an email?" Chris asks and I grab his hand and pull him out of the room.

"It's like a letter," I whisper, "Now keep your voice down." I point at him and he sticks his tongue at me, "CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" I scold in a whisper but his tongue stays out. "If that tongue doesn't go back in your mouth in 2 seconds, I'll cut it off." I say a little louder and Chris begrudgingly put the tongue back in his mouth.

"Mama," Chris whines as we make our way back to the living room, "Why is Daddy so sewious."

"Because baby," I wobble to my chair and flop down, "It has to do with his job."

Chris climbs up me like I'm a tree and I feel like I'm going to burst, "What about his job?" Chris asks confused. It is times like this I can see Finn in him. That inquisitive little boy that Finn has in his heart is all over Chris's face.

"He's trying to figure out how he can move from playing football to coaching football. So he can be around you and your sister more, when she comes anyway." I grab my swollen belly and urge her out with my mind. I am a week overdue and every piece of me aches.

"Oh!" Chris says with a shrug and I know he doesn't understand but, he is two. He's not supposed to understand these things. "Mama!" Chris yells at me like I've done something wrong, "Did you just pee on me?"

That is when I feel it, my water just broke. "Baby!" I say to Chris, go tell Daddy my water just broke."

"Whateva Mama," Chris says as he gets up, "I'm telling him the twooth. You peed on me!" He accused before running into the office.

I can hear Chris yelling, "Daddy, Mama's water peed on me." Chris says and Finn must have figured it out because he is by my side in a second.

"It broke? Right now?"

"No, twenty minutes ago." I say sarcastically and reach my hands up for him to help me up, but he doesn't. He walks to grab my bag and then runs around the apartment a couple of times

"What am I missing? I know I'm missing something. I have my phone, the bad, Chris is here. Oh!  
>The keys." Finn remembers and grabs his keys and I giggle.<p>

"Don't forget your wife." I remind him and he helps me up.

I wobble to the elevator and Chris hits my leg, "Mama, you peed on me!" He yells, "Change my clothes."

"We don't have time…" Finn shouts in utter madness, I remember this is his first time being around for this part of it.

"No baby, you have time. Go change him. I'll wait here." I lean against the wall and scrunch my face at the contraction I am currently held down to.

"Fuck." I whisper under my breath at grab my belly. When Finn walks in the room I hit his arm, "This is the last one." I warn, "I swear to God if I have to go through this again I will divorce you." I say abruptly. Finn and I both know I am being rash, but the pain isn't helping. We make our way to the street and Finn calls Puck to come down to drive us.

Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Quinn are at the SUV in no time and I'm in the back seat with Finn, holding onto his hand for dear life. "You doing okay, Mama?" Puck asks.

"You want us to call anyone else?" Kurt says sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn enquires and I grind my teeth at the blinding pain.

"Everyone shut the hell up." I yell and Chris covers his ears and looks at me, terrified. "I'm sorry, baby boy. Mama isn't a happy camper."

"Mama is a mean campa" Chris says with a nod and everyone chuckles, except Finn who is grasping my hand for dear life.

"We're almost there, sweetie." Finn says in my ear and I brace myself for another contraction.

After getting to the hospital I get put in a wheelchair and wheeled off and they ask who I want in the room besides the father, My Dads aren't here, Carole isn't here. Who do I want in the room?

I look at Kurt and he shakes his head in pure terror, "I love you Rachel, but…"

"I'll go in with you." Quinn steps up and hands Chris to Kurt and walks with us, "I've been there, I can help you through it."

I see Finn shoot her a grateful glance, I know he didn't want to be in there alone with me. Understandably so, I've already freaked the hell out at him once today, and that was just over one contraction. I'm about to have a watermelon come out of me, he's in for a rocky day.

For the first couple hours, we wait. Wait for all the measures to get in place before we can start pushing. I put earbuds in to distract me from my pain. But it's pretty terrible with or without them. When the doctor comes in and gives the okay Finn grabs my hand and Quinn puts a cold, wet rag on my head. She smiles down at me and gives me a cheesy thumbs up, and I giggle. Quinn can really make me laugh when she tries. I look over at Finn who has tears in his eyes and excitement written all over his face, "I'm ready." I tell the doctor and I begin to push.

**Kurt POV**

"This baby is cramping my style." I complain, "This is our engagement week."

Puck laughs and Blaine slaps my arm, "That is very rude."

"I totally agree, that baby is totally rude." I say between pursed lips and Blaine can't help but laugh.

"I haaaaaaaaaaate thiiiiiiiis" we hear Rachel scream and we all cringe and Chris runs to the door in concern.

"No No, buddy." Blaine says picking him up, "Mama is fine. She is just mad at your sister."

"But why?" Chris asks in a very concerned tone.

"Because she's huge." Puck interjects, "She grew too long and now she's so big, and it hurt for her to try to come out."

"You are a terrible uncle." I say as I shake my head. "Chris, your mom is fine. She's just being dramatic."

"What is dwamatic?" Chris tries to repeat.

Blaine points at me, "That, that is dramatic."

We hear Rachel scream again and Finn is chanting "You can do it, You can do it. My hand is going to fall off, but you can do it." Very loudly and we all laugh. Suddenly it's quite and after a couple moments we hear the sweet sounds of the new little Hudson coming into the world.

I have tears of joy in my eyes and I look at the other two boys with me in the waiting room, and they are in tears as well.

After twenty minutes or so Quinn comes out, her face streaked with tears, "It's a perfect little baby girl." She says and Puck hugs her and we all walk in to see Rachel holding the new baby.

Finn is leaning over the side and his hand is wrapped in something, "No, Chris. That," I point at Finn and whisper, "That is dramatic."

Quinn laughs, "No, the doctors checked, Rachel dislocated it." She whispers and I have to hold back my laughter as I walk to the side of Rachel's bed, "Ohhhh, Rachel, she is perfect."

Rachel grins up at me and waves the little hand wrapped around her finger, "Meet you Uncle Kurt, Blaine, and Puck." She whispers down at the little bundle.

"What did you decide to name her?" Puck asks reaching out to feel the babies soft skin.

"Audrey Barbara Hudson." Finn grins and Rachel scrunches up her nose in excitement.

"Do you like the name?" Rachel asks expectantly.

I nod and grin down at the little girl, "It's perfect." I touch her tiny nose, "Another Finn nose, and Rachel Berry complexion."

"Doesn't he look just like Chris?" Quinn asks and Finn looks around.

"Where is Chris?"

"Shit!" Blaine and Puck yell and run out of the room. Moments later they walk in with Chris, "Sorry, we left him in the lobby." Blaine explains.

"You two are idiots." Rachel laughs and Finn grabs Chris from Pucks arms, "Ready to meet your sister, baby?" Rachel asks and Chris nods.

Finn sets Chris by his mom and he looks at the little baby with wide eyes, "She's all wed." Chris says as he analyzes her.

Finn laughs, "You were all red when you were that little too. She had a hard day." Finn explains and puts his hand on Chris's head. "Her name is Audrey, Can you say that buddy?"

"Audi?" Chris asks.

"Audrey." Finn corrects, "But Audi is a cute nickname."

Puck chuckles, "And a type of car."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Rachel snaps, "I like Audi, Chris. That's a cute nickname. I like it."

"Imma good big bwoda, huh?" Chris asks and Finn has to wipe a tear from his cheek.

Finn leans down to kiss him, "You're the best big brother, ever."


	28. Chapter TwentySeven

**Chapter TwentySeven**

**Finn POV**

"Mama, I hate that baby!" Chris yells at Rachel who is holding a very upset Audrey.

"Christopher Hudson." I scold and grab his hand to pull him into the kitchen, "Do not say you hate your sister. Mama is going through enough."

"When is it going to stop?" Chris complained.

I sigh, "She's only three weeks old Chris. It's going to be a couple more months."

"How long is a monf?"

"A month is four weeks, or… 30 days. And a day is from when you wake up until when you go to sleep." Finn tries to explain in simplest terms he can think of.

"Oh. So fowevas." Chris pouts.

"Yes, forever." I roll my eyes, "You know, you used to cry like that."

"I did not." Chris fights me and I just chuckle, "I would neva do dat!" Chris stuck out his bottom lip and I pinch his cheek.

"I tell you what, you be nice to Mama and when Sam and your Granddads get here, I'll let you sleep over at their hotel." I promise. They had already asked if they could take him, so it's win-win.

"Okay, Daddy. I be nice. But dat baby betta watch hesef."

"She better watch herself?" I repeat, tears forming in my eyes from how hard I am laughing, "Let me guess who taught you that."

"Unky Puck!" Chris shouts and I just laugh. I hear Audrey calming down and tell Chris to go play. I walk into see Rachel and she looks so tired.

"Baby, let me take her." I request and Rachel allows me too. Audrey looks up and me for a moment before grabbing the finger I have extended for her. She takes it into her mouth and Rachel plops down on the couch.

"Why won't this damn weight leave?" Rachel frowns.

"It's only been three weeks." I tell her softly as I watch my darling daughters eyes drift close. "You need to give yourself time."

Rachel pouts but nods and I take our baby into her room. I lie her in the crib and turn on the baby monitor and go back into the living room where Rachel is falling asleep, "Wanna cuddle up next to your husband?"

Rachel puts a big grin on her face, "That would be lovely. Grab Chris and we'll have a family nap."

I round Chris in and we relocate to our bedroom. Chris lies on Rachel who rests her head on me. Rachel's soft snore accompanied by Chris's loud raspy breath makes me feel like I'm home, like nothing else matter. I can hear Audrey humming lightly, which freaked us out at first, but she seems to sing in her sleep. Which is just perfect. I let myself fall into a nice sleep.

We wake up to Audrey's coos and I get her and bring her into our room, Chris rubs his eyes awake and crawls up to me and Audrey. "Hi Audi." He says with a grin, "You aw being vewy nice now. I fink you kinda cute." Chris smiles and pats her arm and Rachel grabs him and hugs him.

"That's the sweet little boy I raised." Rachel says and they play wrestle for a bit.

"Wanna feed her, Mama?" I ask, "Chris and I will get ready for dinner. And I need to pack his overnight bag."

Rachel agrees and Chris and I do just that. Soon it's time to go and we all meet Rachel's Dads and Chris at the same Bar and Grille that we had our last debacle at. Why Leroy picked it is beyond me.

The first hour is spent passing Audrey around and deciding who she looked more like, it came out that she looked just like Chris, but with softer features. Sam is absolutely in love with her and is having a hard time letting anyone else have their chance with her.

"Hey baby, why don't we tell them our news." Rachel tells me, holding my hand.

I nod, "Of course, it's not just our news, it's kind of news for everyone. But, as you all know Kurt and Blaine are engaged."

"Yes, of course we know. We're ecstatic." Leroy adds, beaming.

Hiram who is holding Chris and bouncing him on his lap laughs a little, "How could we not know? Kurt calls us every other day to remind us."

Rachel giggles, "Well they are planning to have a long engagement, so once they do tie the preverbal knot, you are looking at the ring bearer and flower girl." Rachel's smile widens and I can't help but lean over to kiss my sweet wife at her excitement.

"That will be adorable." Leroy comments with a grin.

"So, they've decided to buy the top half of our apartment, with Quinn and Puck and make it into two separate apartments." Rachel explains.

"Yeah, which will be a huge financial weight off of our shoulders." Finn reminds, "Which brings us to our next point."

"Starting next season, for a slight pay decrease Finn will be only playing in home games from then forward." Rachel states, she and I both see the concern in Hiram's eyes so she continues, "And on the away games he will be reporting for Red Zone so that will make up the difference for the most part. He also will play in any and all playoff games and if their new back-up quarter back gets injured."

"Why would they agree to this?" Hiram wonders aloud.

Sam also seems pretty confused, "Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't they just cut you and use the back up quarter back?"

"They are working with me so closely because I do play really well, but I have had the tendency to choke on away games." I admit.

"That's an understatement." Sam scoffs and Rachel glares.

"What did I say?" Hiram scolds him, "No drama, not from your mouth."

"What is he, your son?" I ask in a joking manner.

They laugh off my comment and we continue, "Also," Rachel states, "He'll have less of a chance of getting hurt and I can start auditioning again. I plan to as soon as Audrey is three months."

Sam grins down at the baby girl, "Your Mama is going to be a star."

Leroy reached over to pat Rachel's hand, "That is great."

"Whatever makes you kids happy. Just put away some money for these to to get to college. Right Monster?"

"Monstew goes to college." He giggles out and Rachel grins widely.

"What about Puck and Quinn? No rings? No babies?" Sam asks finally handing Audrey to Leroy.

Finn laughs, "I think they will date for a while, it's not really in Puck's nature to get married and have a kid… ever."

"He'd be a great Dad." Leroy assures as if he's there and we all agree.

The rest of the night goes smoothly and Rachel and I feel more confident in the opportunity that we have taken. We say goodbye to Chris, Leroy, Hiram and Sam and make our way to our apartment.

"You know," Rachel states as she slips out of her dress and throws on one of my old t-shirts. "That was a nice normal dinner."

"Wow." I realize it slowly as well, "It really was. It was just, it just, it worked."

Rachel nodded and threw herself into my arms, "I think our rough patch is officially over." She breathes into my neck and I grin down and the my small wife, the mother of the two most beautiful children in the world.

"I told you it would just take time." I grin my i-was-right grin and Rachel smacks me lightly.

"I'm so glad you chose me." She whispers lightly.

"It wasn't a choice, it was just right." I say into her hair, "You, you are just right."

"I love you, Finn." She says lightly, her eye lashes making butterfly kisses on my chest.

"I love you, Rach." I tell her before kissing her head, "More than anything in this world, I love you."


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

**A/N: This is the last Chapter but there is an epilogue as well. I have had a couple requests via tumblr and here that asked for a sequel to this one as well. I haven't decided what I am going to do. If I do, it will be a little more in the future, because I am not very good at writing about babies, toddlers and kids, I can do. Babies are foreign to me. haha. **

**I hope you like this story, I really enjoyed writing it. If there is anything you want to see in the Epilogue, please tell me. The Epilogue will be two years in the future at the Kurt and Blaine wedding with a couple of twists and turns that you might like. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter TwentyEight<strong>

**Rachel POV**

Now that Audrey is three months old I have started auditioning and Chris is officially three, which means the hell of the drama that I caused last year on his birthday seems to finally be over. Finn and Sam actually speak to each other now, Mercedes and Kurt are back to being friends (although the Samcedes connection has diminished, Mercedes is now dating a peer that attends school with her.), Sam is back in DC and working harder than ever. Puck and Quinn purchased the upstairs apartment alone and Kurt and Blaine decided to get a small studio on the lower east side that was closer to school.

Finn and I have decided that Audrey will be our last, at least for a while. Finn can't come to terms with the idea of never making another Finchel baby, but he's not the one who has to have a big Hudson head coming out of him. So the waiting is a compromise.

Puck and Quinn have been inseparable and something tells me that this time they will really last.

Carole and Burt met Audrey last month and Burt fell head over heels for her, as she did for him. Whenever she sees his picture she lights up. It's adorable. We promised we'd try to go to Lima twice a year and in turn they will try to come to New York at least once, if not twice. Burt refuses to leave the tire shop for longer than two days at a time, so it makes it difficult.

"Come on, Mama Berry. We're going to be late." Puck shouts at me from the door of my hotel room.

"I am elbow deep in diapers, Noah." I yell back, I have gotten used to calling him Puck as requested, but I like to throw in a 'Noah' from time to time, "Can you hold your horses?"

I continue to changed Audrey's diaper as Puck shouts back, "I can wait, but do you know who won't? Ellen."

I quickly finish and grab Audrey and we rush to the town car that Quinn has waiting for us. Puck has Chris under his arm like a football and Chris is giggling so hard that he's starting to cry. When I get in the car Quinn holds out her arm for me to give her Audrey and I do, she buckles her in swiftly as Puck does to Chris. I put down to two diaper bags and dig for my phone in my purse.

"Why do you still carry a diaper bag for Chris?" Quinn inquires, "He's been potty trained for months."

I nod, "I know, but it has all his other stuff. A change of clothes, snacks, sippy cups… where is my god damn phone?"

Puck chuckles and points to the strap on my dress, "It's lodged right there."

"Why do you do that?" Quinn wonders.

I sigh, "As you all know, I don't always wear things that have pockets. I'm more about skirts and dresses. Where do you put your phone?" I ask her.

"In my purse." Quinn states as if it's a given and I realize that it kinda is.

I shrug, "I don't know, I just started it after Audrey was born. Maybe it's a busy thing." I comment texting Finn a quick 'good luck' as we make our way to the studio.

"We're they weird about getting you guys two rooms?" Puck asked as he tickled Chris's belly.

I shook my head, "Not at all, I just explained that I needed a room for my personal assistant and nanny and they booked it."

"Wait," Quinn holds her finger up, "I assume I'm the personal assistant in this scenario, right?"

I nod and Puck's face gets serious, "Mama, I ain't no nanny."

Quinn and I start to laugh and Quinn pats his shoulder comforting him, "I'm sorry, babe. But, you kinda are."

"I do pay you when you babysit." I tell him and he groans.

When we make our way into the studio we are shown to our seat and they take Audrey into a daycare room, I try to put Chris in there as well, but he isn't having it.

"I can't believe Finn is being interviewed on Ellen." Quinn squeals as we sit down and Chris jumps into my lap.

"Listen Monster, you have to be good for Mama and Daddy or I will have Puck take you to the day care." I tell him and he nods.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want the wrath of Nanny Puck, now would you?" Quinn laughs softly and I try to contain my laughter as Puck folds his arms, and shakes his head with pursed lips.

The show begins and the first guest comes out, it's a chef from some cooking show I've never seen. But I just try to keep Chris entertained. After a commercial break and the signs ask for applause the music starts and they introduce Finn.

"Well, you might know this next guest. He's the starting Quarterback for the New York Jets, who has made waves with his controversial move to 'part-time' football player and the NO H8 pictures he took with his wife." A photo of Finn on the field in his Number 5 jersey is replaced with a picture of me, still pregnant with Audrey and Finn standing there, both in plain white tee-shirts and tape over our mouths with the NO H8 slogan painted on our face, "Could you please welcome Finn Hudson."

Finn walks out with a half grin and looks for me immediately. We look eyes and I do a little dance reminding him to dance his way to where Ellen was standing waiting for him. He did and awkward gig and everyone laughed as the shook hands, hugged and sat down.

"This is kinda surreal, you're like, huge." Finn told Ellen and she laughed.

"You're huge too, just in a different way. You're really tall." Ellen laughed as did the crowd, "So I'm going to start with the gay stuff, because well, I'm gay." Everyone laughs again and Chris looks around, confused. "Why did you and your wife decide to join this campaign?"

Finn swallowed, "I can't say I was trying make waves or anything. My brother is gay," Finn starts.

Ellen cuts him off, "I'm sorry, I thought you were an only child."

"I am, I'm sorry. My step-brother. But I call him my brother." Finn explains before continuing, "Well, he got a lot of flack in high school from that, and I never thought it was fair. To me, acceptance wasn't easy at first. But, once I really thought about it, I don't know it just seemed right."

"Being gay seemed right?" Ellen asked, playing on his words.

Finn chuckled, "No, just, oh how do I say it? More like people being gay… isn't wrong. And I knew this all along. But when Kurt was getting so hurt by all of these bullies, I just though, 'how can they not see that this is who he is?' kinda like he was born that way."

"Quoting Gaga? You sure you're not gay?" Ellen teases and Finn chuckles.

"My brother is gay, I was in a Glee club and my wife performs musical theatre. I know my fair share of things that men are supposed to pretend they know nothing about." Finn said smoothly. He is killing this interview.

"So tell me Finn, what steps happened to take you to deciding to actually join the campaign?" Ellen asks again.

"Oh yeah," Finn remembers that he hadn't answered the original question, "Well, I didn't mean to." He laughs, "Kurt moved into a new apartment and he had all of these NO H8 pictures up and Rachel said that we should all do one and so we did. Easy as that." Finn shrugged.

"So this wasn't a controversial decision for you, yet it's turned into such a controversy." Ellen notes.

Finn nods, "No, to me it was just another thing. I didn't think twice about it, because why would I? Rachel wanted to add to the cause and I agreed with her. No second thought necessary."

Ellen smiled widely, "Well, it's refreshing to meet a straight man like you. Let's talk about your family. Who are here I see." She points to us and I see Chris and my face on the screen and I smile and Chris jumps and claps. "You have two kids, a son and a daughter, right?" Finn nods, "Well the boy seems well behaved."

Finn laughs suddenly, "Don't let those dimples fool you. He's a monster, I love that boy with all my heart but he is a terror." Finn tells her honestly, "His nickname is Monster for a reason."

Ellen laughs, "And the girl, who is she?"

"Really well behaved, my Mom says she is exactly like me. They both look a lot like Rachel, that's my wife, but Audrey seems to me acting more like me." Finn explains, "Her nickname is Audi, Chris nicknamed her. I don't think he intentionally meant to name her after a car, but it stuck."

Ellen laughs along with the crowd and I can't help but smile at how smooth this is going, Finn is a natural. "So, we only have a couple more minutes so let's talk about your wife and then the decision about your career."

"Luckily those are intertwined." Finn notes, "My wife is amazing, and we had Chris earlier then we planned but she's been the perfect mother from the get-go. She's let me do what I needed to do for my career, but now it's time I let her." Finn tells Ellen, "We met in high school, in Glee Club. She's probably a huge part of the reason I stuck to it. Her voice is just… amazing. And I know she could go so many places. She's basically destined to be a star."

"So, you're putting your career on hold for her?" Ellen inquires and Finn shakes his head.

"Not even a little," Finn says with a smile, "I don't feel like I'm putting anything on hold. I feel like we all win."

"How so?"

"Well, let's face it. I'm not that great at away games anyway." Finn pauses for laughter from the audience and chuckle a bit himself, "And I think that is because I'm away from my family. During the playoffs, Chris was sick and I knew I couldn't be there to sing him to sleep and calm down my worried wife, I kinda just crashed. I couldn't get my head in the game because it was home with them." Finn tells Ellen honestly and she nods lightly, "And this way, we're together for the most part, I get to see them more as well as continue the game I love and Rachel gets to get back to her career. And honestly, keeping that voice locked up in the confines of my house isn't fair to you guys. I'm serious guys, it's better than that London bitch."

Ellen can't keep the laugh off her face, "Susan Boyle?"

"That's the one." Finn grins and Ellen pats his arm.

"Thank you so much for coming on, thanks for gracing us with your dancing and I can't wait to see what the next season holds… and when I say see I mean someone tell me about it, because I HATE FOOTBALL." Ellen teases and turns to the camera. "Stay with us, next up is the hunk from the new movie 'Lost but not taken' Chad Michael Murray."

"That dude is still around?" I hear Puck say in confusion and Quinn hits him lightly and I giggle.

After the show we meet Finn backstage and Puck, who is still claiming he is no one's nanny, makes his way to pick up Audrey. Finn grins widely at me and Chris runs to his leg and latches on. "Hi Monster, did you like seeing Daddy on stage?"

"He was so good," I tell Finn, "He didn't say a peep."

"Yeah, Daddy, I was good for Mama like you said. Can we get icecweam now?" Chris begs and I raise my eyebrow at Finn.

"You bribed him with ice cream?"

"Hey, it worked." Finn grinned and leaned down to kiss me. "I totally just met Ellen DeGeneres." Finn beamed.

"Kurt is soooo jealous." I grinned up and my amazing husband before leaning down to pick up Chris, "You ready Monster Mash?"

Chris giggled, "Ice cweam, ice cweam, ice cweam" He began to chant and we did as told.

The time we spent in LA was fleeting, but a nice getaway. Upon arriving home we got our save the date card for the Klaine wedding.

"This is in two years." Finn said as he passed the card to me.

"What the…" I say looking at the date. It was in fact in two years.

_Save the date for the Klaine extravaganza._

_July 16__th__, 2016_

_You won't want to miss this, it will be the social event of the season._

_It is a masquerade ball, so plan your outfits accordingly._

"It's in two years, I won't be planning anything accordingly." I tease and Finn scrunches his nose up.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." He takes me in his arms and looks down at me lightly, "We've done good, huh?" He says looking at Audrey in her bouncy chair and Chris laying down and coloring.

"We've done damn good." I tell him, "I love you so much, Finn Hudson."

"I love you more, Rachel Berry Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Who's excited for the Klaine wedding. Also, I promise some Finchel sex for you in the Epilogue. :)**


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: This is just a TASTE of the wedding, if I do decide to do a sequel the entire wedding will be in that. **

**Also, this is in third person, tell me your thoughts, I am trying to decide if I want to continue with the third person for the sequel or if I want to return to first person. YOU tell ME. :) **

**Sorry this took so long my loves. Review, Review, Review. Love you guys!**

**Epilogue**

Rachel took off her mask in the bathroom at the reception center that was holding Kurt and Blaine's extravagant wedding. She looked in the mirror at her silver dress and wiped her mascara and fix her make-up a little. She took a deep breath and thought about the wedding she had just witnessed. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. For the first time in the almost five years since her and Finn had been married that she regretted not having a big wedding. She reapplied her mascara and put her mask back on before returning to the festivities.

"RACHEL!" A very drunk Quinn yelled at her, "Do you think Puck knows it's me?" She whispered once she got closer.

"You have been together for almost 5 years, Quinn and only apart for a couple months, of course he can tell." Rachel tells Quinn patting her bare back, her dress was a little more than risqué. Finn walked towards them, his mask not currently on, holding Audrey who was now 2 years old and a lot less of a monster than Chris was. Chris was pouting as he walked beside them.

"Hey ladies." Finn grinned, "Just wanted you to say goodbye to Chris and Audrey before they left with Papa and Grandpa."

Rachel kissed them both and Quinn waved, "Do I have to go? I want to stay?" Chris asked in a huff.

"Because Monster, this is an adult party."

"Mooooom" Chris groaned, "I told you not to call me Monster in public."

"Sorry Christopher." Rachel told him, laughing a bit.

"I'll be back," Finn tells Rachel, kissing her softly, "And Quinn, stop tormenting Puck and go over there and talk to him."

Quinn nods sadly and obliges. Rachel turns to watch Quinn and Puck hug awkwardly. It had been two months since their falling out. Rachel, as well as everyone, kept assuming they would get back together, but they just… didn't. No one would tell her what it was about, but it had to be big.

Finn returned, putting his arm around his wife, "The wedding was amazing, wasn't it?" Finn whispered into Rachel's hair. They both turned their attention to Kurt and Blaine, dancing on the dance floor, having the time of their life. Kurt's smile bigger than Rachel had ever seen it, she nodded at Finn and leaned into him. "You regret it, don't you?" Finn asked softly. "Not having a real wedding."

"We had a real wedding." Rachel protested.

"No, we had a legal wedding. You want a wedding like this, don't you?" Finn turned Rachel's head to look at him just as a waitress walked by, handing them two glasses of champagne that they both took. "Don't you?" Finn asked again.

Rachel reluctantly nodded, "I really do, I know it's awful. But I do."

Finn leaned down to kiss her lightly, "It's okay, Rach. I want one too." He urged her with a grin. "Why don't we do it, Rach? Let's get married. Again." Finn laughed.

Rachel put her arms around his neck, "Are you proposing, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn smirked down at the small girl, "I think I am. So what do you say?" Finn said getting down on one knee, "Rachel Berry Hudson, will you re-marry me in front of all our friends?"

Rachel slapped him on the arm, "You're causing a scene, get up."

"Not until I get an answered." Finn teased.

"FINN!" They turned to hear Kurt's voice, "If you're going to re-propose at MY masquerade ball of a wedding, at LEAST wear your MASK!" Kurt screeched and Finn quickly reapplied his mask.

"So what do you say, Rach?" Finn asked again and Rachel nodded and Finn jumped up, grabbing Rachel up and spinning her around.

"Okay, everyone." Blaine said with a chuckle, "Shows over, turn your attention back to the bride." Blaine teased and everyone laughed and turned their attention back to the happy newlyweds.

Finn and Rachel both noticed Quinn and Puck making their way to the dance floor to dance together and it made them both so happy. "Maybe they'll finally reunite." Rachel offered.

Finn nodded, "It's overdue."

At the end of the night of dancing, drinking, catching Santana and Brittany making out in the women's restroom, and eating plently of food, and Quinn catching the bouquet it was time to see the happy groom and groom off.

Everyone stood by the door, throwing glitter into the air instead of rice and waving like crazy. "We love you." Rachel shouted at her best friend and brother in law, and her brand new brother in law.

"Have a good honeymoon." Finn yells.

After the wedding Finn takes Rachel to a hotel room, leaving the apartment to Leroy, Hiram and the kids. "It's fun, having a night just us." Rachel said biting her lip as they made their way into the room.

Finn nodded, "I need more Rach time, without the kids." Finn admits. "I love our little monsters but…"

Rachel laughed, "They are kinda exhausting."

Finn nodded, "And we are young parents." Rachel kicked off her heels and Finn pouted. "I like those."

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Baby," She whined, "My feet hurt."

"How about this?" He took his mask off and inched towards her, removing hers as well, "How about you keep them on, and I'll keep you off your feet?"

Rachel bit her lip in excitement and nodded in agreement. She slipped the heels back on and Finn undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and then his pants. Rachel let her dress fall to the floor revealing her bare chest and small underwear, "That doesn't get old." Finn growled as he picked Rachel up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him and linked her arms above his neck.

She was against the wall in no time and their mouths were connected, Rachel moaning into his mouth, needing him more than ever. "Finn…" She moaned.

"I don't get sick of hearing my name on your lips either." Finn told her with a grin and she clawed at his boxers with one hand. They struggled to get them off and he kicked them to the side. Rachel looked down and noticed Finn's socks were still on and couldn't help but laugh.

Finn jumped in response and set his wife down, "What did I do?" Finn asked looking down at his body, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel was doubled over in laughter, "Your socks…" She breathed out, still laughing.

"Do I have a hole in them?" He bent his knee to look at his sock, "What is wrong with them."

Rachel didn't know why she found it so funny, it was literally the least attractive thing ever, "You're still in them."

"You're still in your shoes." Finn was losing his excitement by the second and frowning.

Rachel straightened herself, "Finn, baby," She limped over to him, the pain in her feet setting in, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you."

Finn sat on the bed and tore off his socks, "You could have just told me to take them off." He frowned.

Rachel sat on his lap and ran her hands through her hair, "I ruined it, didn't I?"

Finn nodded, "A little." He admitted.

Rachel thought for a moment and leaned down to kiss both cheeks softly, "How can I make it up to you?" Rachel whispered against his skin.

Finn pouted more, "You can't. It's fine." Finn lied.

Rachel let her hand dropped down his body softly, touching his chest and moving down to where he wanted her touch most, "You sure?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

Finn couldn't fight it anymore, "Well, I'm not going to fight you from making it up to me."

Rachel giggled, "I'll keep the heels on all night, how about that?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, okay… I'll take it."

Rachel stood, slipping her underwear off slowly, "Now, what do you want? My mouth?" She bent down seductively, blowing on him. "From behind?" She turned, bending over slightly shaking her ass in his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. She moved over to the wall, "What about right here?"

Finn stood and grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed, "I just want my wife," he pulled her on his lap so she was straddling him, "I don't care how I get her, I just want her. I always want her." Finn told Rachel as he brushed her hair off her face.

Rachel nodded, "I love you so much, Finn."

Finn pulled her lips to his, "I love you, Rach." He promised her and their lips met and Finn couldn't help but smile into her, she was all Finn ever wanted, and she was all his.


	31. The Sequel

**Thank you for EVERY person who read, reviewed and loved this story it helped me so much to continue this to it's next installation. :)**

**Want a sequel? You got one. Go read Faithfully! Here is Chapter One!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faithfully<strong>

**Chapter One**

**Finn POV**

I pull my hand behind my back in an attempt to stretch it out. That guy pounced on me hard in practice and Big just didn't get the chance to block me in time. I shake out my arm again and frown at the pain, I think it's strained but I don't want to tell the coach or anyone for that matter because they'll make me sit out. I _cannot _afford to sit out. I text Rachel and tell her I'll be late for dinner and she just texts me a frowny face back which is almost worse than her getting mad. I pack my bag up and stop by the medics office, "Mrs. Gellar?"

The brunette lady turns and grins at me, she reminds me a lot of crazy-Quinn from high school, how her smile doesn't meet her eyes and the way she looks me up and down, but she's really tall. Way taller then Quinn. She's almost my height. It's freaky. "Please Finn, call me Emily."

I nod, "Listen Emily," I stutter out awkwardly, "Can you maybe look at my arm, I landed on it funny. But, like, maybe, uh," I start to stammer over my words and she laughs and pulls me into the room and pats the table for me to sit on.

"I won't tell your coach. Not unless it's really bad."

I smile and nod, "Cool."

After a couple of weird positions, and feeling my arm a lot she finally wraps it up in some tape and pats my back, "You're going to be fine, probably just some muscle tearing. Ice it tonight and stretch it first thing." She grins her crazy grin at me and motions for me to stand up, "Here are the stretchs I want you to do." She nods and grabs my arm and pulls in across my chest, "Have a friend pull on your arm like this." She tells me and I laugh.

"You mean, my wife?" I remind her, not so subtly.

She nods curtly, "Yes, you can have her do it." Then she grabs my arm and pulls it behind me and tells me to try to grab it with my other hand, I'm not so flexible so I'm having a hard time. "Here." She says softly and reaches around me to help me push them together, my fingers touch and she looks up and smiles at me, her smile meeting her eyes and I realize that she's like, hugging me. So I move my arms back to normal and go to pick up my bag.

"Thanks Mrs. Gellar."

"It's Miss."

"Huh?"

"Mrs. Implies that I'm married, which I'm not. It's 'Miss'." She states again, "Make sure you ice that arm."

I nod quickly and walk out of the office feeling all sorts of weird. Emily Gellar has been flirting with me since I started on the team, but this was the closet she'd ever gotten, physically. Rachel even saw her at one of the company parties and she glared at Rachel the entire time. I shook my head and shivered from the mixture of the wind and remembering that icy glare. But Rachel and I had really awesome jealous sex that night. So that was cool. I would tell her about what just happened but I would be afraid that it wouldn't be jealousy sex I would be getting, I would have to hold her back from coming and murdering the girl. So I know I'll shut my mouth.

When I get home, I smell my favorite type of food. Fried Chicken. And I hear voices coming from the living room.

"Finny D!" Puck yells from the couch, get some grub and take a seat, the Bulls are playing the Timberwolves and they are kicking their ass."

I notice Rachel and Quinn looking through bridal magazines on the floor and Rachel hops up to greet me, "Hey baby, Puck and Quinn showed up so I just made a whole bunch of food." She smiled and kisses me softly. "Your son has been asking for you. He's in his room watching Doug."

"They still play doug?" Puck asks, "That show was the tits."

Quinn laughs and throws a magazine at his head, "Calm your mouth, Puckerman."

Rachel giggles, "We got him the DVDs of that and the Rugrats because we liked them so much as kids."

I nod, "Yeah, I wanted to get him Pinky and the Brain too but we couldn't find it." I lean down and kiss Rachel and she leans into me, putting her arms around my neck, "I missed you today."

She smiles into my mouth, bringing me in for more kisses, "I missed you too. You can make it up to me tonight." She nods with a wink and pats my butt, "Now go see Monster, and I'll make you a plate."

I nod, "Where's baby girl?"

"She went to bed early, so I expect to be getting up with her early." Rachel frowns, "She was passing out at five on the way home from the dress store, Kurt kept us all day."

Quinn grunted behind me, "He sure did, this wedding planning is going to end me."

"You and me both." Rachel agrees and I laugh at my brother. I love him, but he is insane and really will put Rachel and Quinn through hell.

"Monster?" I walk in and Chris is standing in the middle of the room in front of the TV, "Buddy, don't get so close." I pull him back with a chuckle, leaning down to hug him, he jumps into my arms, "What's going on, C?"

"Nofin', just wanted to show you somefin." He smiled at me and ran up to his bed, pulling a piece of paper from under his pillow, "Look."

"What's this?" I ask as I look at it, smiling at the picture of a family. "Who is this?"

"That's you." He points to a tall man in a green shirt with a five on it, I chuckle, "And Mama." He points to a small girl holding the tall mans hand. "This is Audi and me." He points to the mini stick figures to the side, "And this." He points to Rachel's stomach, which I now notice is enlarged, "Is my baby brother." He grins.

I smile down at him and think for a moment, "Oh I see. You want another boy around the house?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know, isn't it time for Mama to have another one."

I laugh immediately, "Yeah, I don't think she wants another one. I think it's just you and Audi for a while."

Chris frowns at me and looks down at the paper, "But Daddy." He whines, "Everyone at school has cousins and friends and brothers and sisters to play wif and I got nofin." He starts to sniffle, "Audi can only crawl around, she can't play GI Joes with me or anything."

I look at him empathetically, "Well, that's my fault. I had you too early, baby. I had you before Quinn and Puck or Kurt and Blaine were ready to have babies. So you don't have any cousins." I nod, "But if Mama has another baby, he or she won't be able to play with you right away, it'll be about two years. But your sister, she'll probably be ready to start playing with you in six months or so. Give her time."

"But will she like dinosaurs?" Chris almost pleads with me.

I nod, "You're her big brother, she'll like anything she gets to play as long as it's with you."

"You fink so?"

I put my forehead to his, "I know so." I look at the picture again, "How about we don't show this to Mama. She might think you made her look fat."

Chris breaks out into a fit of laughter, "You're right, Dada. She would." I kiss his head and stand up, "I'm going to go eat. Come out whenever you want and you can watch the game with me and Puck."

Chris nods, "Okay Dada, I will." He smiles and sit on his bed and continues to watch the TV as I walk out. A plate on fried chicken, mashed potatoes and coleslaw is waiting for me by the couch with a cold open beer and I smile at Rachel who stands back up to give me another kiss.

"Did you sneak some chicken, Mama?" I accuse her and she smacks me.

"I did no such thing, Finn Hudson." She frowns at me, "I simply also fried some zucchini and that in the flavor you are tasting on me."

Quinn scoffs, "Nope, she ate some chicken."

Rachel shoot her a glare, "I couldn't resist, it smelled so good and I worked so hard on it and-" She frowned at herself, "I'm just the worst vegan ever. I haven't been pregnant for a year, I have no excuse."

I rub my thumb on her cheek, "How about this?" I smile at her, "How about you tell me how much you ate, and for however much you ate, I will eat that much less. That way it will even it out. So if you had a piece, I'll eat two pieces instead of three."

"It wasn't a whole piece." She tells me softly, still looking at her feet, "More like half of a chicken wing."

"Perfect, I will eat two and a half and just eat an extra scoop of mashed potatoes, okay?" I kiss her cheek, "Don't feel bad, baby girl. We all make mistakes."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, Thanks, baby."

"Of course, Sweetheart." I laugh a little at how sweet she looks and kiss her cheek again before bringing her lips to mine, "Plus you taste really fucking good."

Before I know it a pillow hits me in the face, "We're right here, man." Puck scowls, "Now sit down and watch the fucking game and drink your God Damn beer!"

Rachel giggles and kisses my cheek before returning to her seat next to Quinn. They have highlighters and post-it notes and a part of me is glad we had such a low key wedding, because this looks like a hassle.

Chris runs in after a while and jumps in my lap and we finish watching the game, afterwards Rachel takes him to sleep and I hear her singing to him and my heart swells. He requests for her to sing "My Man" almost every night and she will still come out wiping her eyes afterwards, kissing my cheek and hugging me tight. Like she's still grateful that I am in fact her man. But honestly, I'm the lucky one.

Puck and Quinn say their Goodbyes and I meet Rachel in Chris's room where she is finishing the song and running her fingers through Chris's hair as he softly snores, she turns to me and kisses me softly, "Look it's my man." She whispers and I chuckle.

"You love him so?"

"He'll never know." Rachel fakes a pout and I pull her through the house into our room.

"I think he might," I murmur as I kiss down her neck to her jaw line as she moans out, "I think he loves you back."

Rachel breaths out in almost excitement when we hear the soft cooing of Audi's voice. "Nah-Nah." She says over the monitor. We think she's trying to say 'Mama' but she's not quite there yet, "Da-Da." She calls and I sigh but smile at her.

"I'll get her."

Rachel nods, "Bring her in and we'll tickle her belly while I watch the DVR."

I nod, "Deal. I'll be right back Mama."


End file.
